C'est ta faute,Pas la mienne!
by Prismiria
Summary: Retour à la vie Magique pour Hermione et une surprise pour Severus Rogue, le tout manipulé Par un Albus malin comme jamais et une Minerva déconcertée...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, je me présente Prismiria c'est ma première fiction, rassurez-vous j'ai déjà un chapitre d'avance, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je vous remercie par avance de m'avoir lu ! Bonne lecture

\+ ... +

Glasgow, appartement d Hermione Granger.. Aout 2000.

\- Non, n'insistes pas, c'est hors de question!

\- Mais Mione,...l'implora Harry.

\- Non Harry, tu sais parfaitement pourquoi et cesse de venir tous les jours pour la même raison...

\- Sev ...

\- Laisse-le où il est je t'en prie...il a pas pensé à moi il y a deux ans, pourquoi je devrais le faire pour lui. Maintenant, il faut que j'aille déposer Éden chez la nourrice et aller au travail.

Harry l'observa, Hermione avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle avait quitté le monde magique, il ne la reconnaissait plus. Trois semaines après la guerre, elle avait décidé de tout laisser tomber et de partir, quand il lui parlait des remaniements des lois magiques, de la reconstruction du château, elle ne répondait pas. Et maintenant, elle était une mère modèle qui en apparence ne semblait jamais avoir connu autant de choses horribles, du moins c'est ce qu'elle faisait croire.

\- Fais mes amitiés à Ginny! Elle enfilait déjà sa veste.

\- Tu es sûr que...

\- Oui Harry, maintenant rentre, on se verra bientôt, j'essaierai de venir rendre visite à Ginny !

\- D'accord! Prends soin de toi !

\- Ne t'en fais pas Harry! Le brun embrassa son amie sur le front et regagna l'entrée.

Décidément, il ne parviendrait jamais à la faire changer d'avis. Elle avait toujours était entêtée, réfléchie, attentive, tout ce qu'il n'a jamais était, dommage que Ron ne soit plus là pour voir tout cela, lui il aurait peut-être pu la raisonner et jamais elle ne serait partit.

L'ancienne griffondor déposa son fils et se hâta de se rendre au travail, elle travaillait dans un cabinet de recherche, ...elle retrouvait les personnes concernées par un héritage, pas vraiment une recherche spectaculaire, mais cela lui permettait de vivre correctement. Elle entra dans son bureau, déposa sa sacoche et son sac à main.

\- Mlle Granger!

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, son cher patron qui l'agaçait au plus haut point, elle avait l'impression d'avoir son ancien maître des potions devant elle et cela l'énervait encore plus.

\- Oui Monsieur Lieben, que puis-je faire pour vous?

\- Vous devez vous rendre à Londres pour la famille Lawson, nous avons trouvé leurs héritiers!

\- C'est Charles qui s'en occupe, pas moi!

\- Oui mais n'étant pas disponible, je vous donne le dossier à finir!

Hermione soupira, elle devait rattraper les dossiers des autres, elle avait l'impression d'être à Poudlard, elle donnait ses copies à Harry et Ron quand leurs devoirs n'étaient pas terminés, elle avait toujours servi qu'à ça de toute manière, pourquoi changer maintenant.

\- Très bien monsieur, je pars dans une heure!

\- Et ne trainez pas, il doit être finit pour cette semaine, si cela n'est pas trop vous demander.

\- Cette semaine! S'alarma la brune en se retournant vers l'entrée du bureau, mais son patron était déjà parti.

Elle s'assit et se prit la tête entre les mains, jamais elle aurait une journée sans imprévu! Elle faisait le maximum pour consacrer du temps à son fils, plusieurs fois elle avait songé retourner dans le monde magique, mais depuis la guerre, cela était trop difficile.

Les amis morts au combat, certaines personnes à éviter, la sécurité de son fils, tout cela l'avait décidé à vivre chez les moldus.

\- Bon, autant que je parte maintenant, plus vite partie, plus vite revenue.

Le voyage en avion lui convenait pas, elle n'avait jamais trop aimé l'altitude,les cours de balai ... Pas pour elle!

Pourtant, elle aurait pu transplaner, mais elle ne s'autorisait aucune forme de magie sauf parfois sa baguette mais en cas de besoin seulement, Éden ne devait pas avoir la vie qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à maintenant. Par chance pour le moment son fils ne montrait aucun signe de magie..., il n'avait qu'un an et demi mais plus tard, elle devrait lui expliquer. Elle soupira, tout cela lui semblait tellement loin, les professeurs, le combat final, la mort de Ron et lui...oui, lui..il l'avait abandonné, lui envoyant un hibou..lui demandant de ne plus le chercher. Une larme coula sur sa joue...

\- Tu n'as pas connu ton fils, sombre idiot..!

L'Hôtesse signala leur arrivée, elle se réveilla. Elle mit une bonne heure a trouver le domicile des Lawson et encore deux bonnes heures à en sortir. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer ce travail, cela l'insupportait de voir les gens se réjouir de la mort d'autrui, alors qu'elle aurait tout fait pour que je les gens qu'elle aimait soient encore vivants !

\- Courage ma fille, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, se dit-elle, du moins elle espérait!

Arrivée dans l'entrée de son appartement, Éden dans les bras, Hermione sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle glissa la main dans le vide poche à l'entrée, le contact de sa baguette la rassura. Elle déposa son fils sur sa chaise dans la cuisine, se dirigea silencieusement vers le salon, son Coeur battant à tout rompre, baguette tendue !

\- Albus, Minerva, vous m'avez fait peur, cela vous dérangerait de me prévenir quand vous venez?

\- Miss Granger, excusez-nous de cette visite à l'improviste mais...

La jeune femme n'écoutait plus, elle était repartie chercher son fils et reposer sa baguette où elle était, mit Eden au salon près de ses jouets, elle invita d'un geste les "invités" à s'installer.

\- Comme je disais Miss Granger, excusez-nous de cette visite à l'improviste, mais la situation étant urgente, je ne pouvais procéder autrement.

\- Et? Se risqua-t-elle.

\- Nous avons besoin de vous à Poudlard...

\- C'est au moins Harry qui vous a demandé de venir, à propos de Severus.

\- Je vois..il vous a mis au courant, c'est fort bien mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je me suis déplacé.

Le directeur l'observa par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et arborait un sourire en coin.

\- ..Pas pour cela que vous êtes venu jusqu'ici ! Mais le résultat sera le même, je ne veux plus aller à Poudlard, est ce que c'est clair et Harry m'a juste dit que Severus avait besoin de moi, mais je n'ai pas voulu en entendre plus!

\- Hermione,..tenta Minerva, je t'ai expliqué que je quitterai un jour ou l'autre mon poste de professeur...

\- Oui je me souviens...

\- Que la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance pour me succéder, c'est toi!

\- Oui, Minerva, mais maintenant tellement de choses ont changé, Poudlard ...Poudlard..c'est trop de souvenirs là-bas, si tout recommence,la guerre, les attaques, comment vais-je protéger Éden de tout ça?

Le directeur se leva, s'approcha de la rouge et or, posa sa main en réconfort sur son épaule.

\- Ma chère, les choses arrivent comme elles le doivent, rien de ce que vous faites ne pourra les changer..., nous avons actuellement besoin de vous, votre passé ne vous rattrape pas au contraire, C'est le monde auquel vous appartenez qui vous rapelle à lui.

\- Hermione, supplia la directrice des griffondors, tu es notre dernier espoir, je ne peux continuer une année de plus, la rentrée se fera sans sortilèges si tu ne viens pas...

\- J'en suis navré, mais je ne peux pas, c'est au-dessus de mes forces...non, je ne peux pas...

\- Ce n'est rien Miss Granger, on aurait préféré confier ce poste à notre meilleure élève, mais le ministère nous trouvera quelqu'un.

\- Je vous le souhaite Albus, excusez-moi encore Minerva,...

Elle prit Hermione dans ses bras et la salua.

\- Albus rentrons, il se fait tard, nous avons encore du travail devant nous.

\- Bien sûr - Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée Miss Granger, je vous remercie beaucoup de nous avoir accordé du temps.

\- Merci d'avoir pensé à moi, pour le poste professeur, une bonne soirée à vous aussi.

Puis ils transplanèrent. Elle s'assit, les larmes coulèrent sur son visage, que c'était dur, ils avaient demandé son aide, mais elle ne voulait plus retourner à Poudlard.

\- Non, c'est hors de question, je n'y retournerai pas.

Éden regarda sa mère, lui fit un sourire, il ressemblait tant à son père, les même yeux, la même couleur de cheveux, mais le nez mutin et l'air malicieux de sa mère.

\- Mon chéri, maman ne sait plus trop où elle en est, mais elle fait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.

La soirée se passa comme chaque soir depuis deux ans. Souvent elle regardait ses albums, photos d'Harry et Ron, les matchs de Quidditch, de ses amis, de l'ordre, dans les dernières pages, une seule photo retenait plus son attention que les autres, celle du dernier soir où Severus et elle se sont vu. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait décidé de tout arrêter, aucune explication, aucune nouvelle de sa part, les semaines suivantes même Albus avait pour ordre de ne rien lui dire.

Elle admira une dernière fois la photo, referma l'album et partit se coucher.

Toute la semaine, Hermione fit le nécessaire pour que tous ses dossiers soient mis en ordre, que tout soit clôturé et que le soir le rapport des affaires terminées soit présent sur le bureau de son patron, comme tous les vendredis.

Une fois le rapport déposé, elle se rendit chez Harry et Ginny, cette dernière s'était proposé de garder Éden pour qu'Hermione n'est pas à passer par la nourrice avant de venir chez eux.

Elle sonna chez les Potter.

\- Oh Hermione, je t'attendais pas avant une heure au moins, mais entre, je vais apeller Harry.

Pendant ce temps, la brune se dirigea vers le salon pour y rejoindre son fils.

\- Harry!

\- ...

\- Harry!

\- ...

\- Harry James Potter!

\- Oui chérie?

\- Tu vas te décider à descendre nom d'un dragon, cela fait trois fois que je t'appelle, Hermione est là!

\- J'arrive de suite !

Ginny soupira, sa grossesse devenait de plus en plus pénible, huit mois et demi, le premier héritier Potter allait bientôt arriver. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et ramena ainsi des petits fours de toutes sortes. Harry arriva.

\- Ginny, assois-toi - lui demanda-t-il. - reposes toi, tu vas te fatiguer, je vais chercher le reste. Bonjour Mione,j'arrive dans un petit instant!

La rousse s'installa dans le fauteuil, exténuée.

\- Alors Ginny, vous allez l'appeler comment?

\- Harry et moi hésitons encore..entre James ou Sirius..on ne sait pas encore..

\- Tu sais tu peux encore choisir le jour J, regarde à la naissance d'Éden. J'hésitais entre Éden et...

La brune se ressaisie, elle ne pouvait pas dire que le second prénom étais Tobias, cela serait trop flagrant... Personne n'était présent à son accouchement, personne l'a accueilli à son retour de maternité, elle s'était levée seule chaque nuit. Une larme coula sur sa joue...

\- Hermione tu es sûr que ça va? S'inquiéta son ami.

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas Harry, je repensais à la naissance d'Éden, cela m'a émue. Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

\- Oh oui,-s'exclama la rousse- c'est un souvenir qui sera magnifique, j'ai hâte d'y être aussi !

Ginny était joyeuse, elle aussi aurait aimé être dans le même état d'esprit, mais étant seule, personne pouvait se réjouir avec elle.

\- Ne sois pas trop impatiente, tu verras quand tu y seras, Harry deviendra la personne que tu détesteras le plus au monde.

Les filles rirent de bon Coeur pendant que celui-qui-a-survécu s'imaginait mourir sous la main de sa femme le jour de la naissance de son fils!

\- Ne fais pas cette tête mon chéri, tu sais bien que je t'aime! Rit la rousse.

La soirée se passa avec une joie incontestable, une amitié débordante, des souvenirs pleins la tête.

\- Bon il serait temps que je rentre, Éden doit aller se coucher, je vais t'aider à débarrasser Ginny.

\- Non, laisses Mione, Ginny va aller se coucher, je te raccompagne, je rangerai tout après.

\- Vous êtes sûr?

\- Oui Hermione, lui assura son amie, Harry est un amour il va s'occuper de tout, là j'avoue je n'en peux plus, je vais me coucher.

La brune se leva, prit son fils endormit dans ses bras et lui enfila son manteau. Madame Potter l'embrassa et partit se coucher.

\- Tu veux que je viens avec toi pour porter Éden?

\- Non, ça ira je te remercie, c'est gentil!

\- Hermione, avoir un enfant me fait peur, j'ai peur de ne pas être un bon père.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'y suis arrivé, tu peux y arriver aussi.

\- Oui mais cette fois, il est impossible que je copie sur toi, rit-il.

\- Oui, mais toi tu as une femme adorable.

\- Oh oui, tu peux le dire, je m'en veux souvent de la solitude que tu as connu lors de ta grossesse et je ne veux pas que Ginny vive la même chose.

\- Tu es présent Harry, tu l'aides, tu es là pour elle, c'est tout ce qu'elle a besoin, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Mione,merci d'être là.

\- Eh! Les amis c'est fait pour ça. Il est temps que j'y aille.

Elle quitta le peron.

\- Hermione, quand diras tu as tout le monde qui est le père d'Éden?

Elle se figea, surprise qui lui demande cela.

\- Pour le moment ce n'est pas prévu, il y a que toi qui le sait, c'est suffisant, avec Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall bien sûr!

Elle continua à se diriger vers sa voiture.

\- Mais les gens s'en apercevront!

\- Quelqu'un te l'a demandé?

\- Qui te dit que l'on me l'a demandé, quand mon filleul me regarde, cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, ses yeux, ses cheveux, c'est tout lui, d'autres feront le lien.

\- Ceci ne te regarde pas Harry, se défendit la jeune femme.

\- NON! Arrêtes Hermione, je pense à toi et Éden c'est tout? J'aurais dû aller le voir en demandant pourquoi il a abandonné ma meilleure amie et son enfant!

\- Il ne le savait même pas Harry,- S'emporta-t-elle - même pas quand il m'a annoncé qu'il ne souhaitait plus me voir!

Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau, amères.

\- C'est suite à ça que j'ai quitté le monde magique, à cause de la mort de Ron aussi, de la guerre.

\- Dis-moi le second prénom était Tobias n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, mais si Éden rentre à Poudlard, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en doute, j'en ai choisi un autre.

\- Il ne pourra pas éternellement ignorer l'existence de son fils.

\- Je le sais, tu crois que cela me fais plaisir Harry?

\- Non, mais il faudra que tu y penses.

\- Bientôt, Harry, bientôt.

\- Si un jour, tu as besoin je suis là pour toi, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Je te remercie, rentres il fait froid, on se reverra plus tard.

Elle mit Éden dans la voiture, salua son ami et regagna son appartement.

Une fois son fils au lit, elle l'observa. Oh oui qu'il ressemblait à son père, il s'en apercevra de toute façon, mais le plus tard possible. Severus Rogue devait être mis au courant. Mais de quelle façon. Elle avait encore le temps d'y réfléchir! Depuis le passage de ses professeurs Hermione avait réfléchit à certaines choses, son fils devait connaitre son père et elle devait arrêter de se cacher.

Elle descendit dans la cuisine, pour écrire une missive et la faire parvenir par hibou.

\- Tiens mon beau, apportes cela à Albus Dumbledore, bureau directorial de Poudlard.

Il s'envola.

\- Mon cher Severus, mes ennuis avec toi ne font que commencer!

Car elle savait parfaitement où tout cela la menait, à des disputes à répétition et la foudre de jadis son professeur de potion et amant.

+...

...+

Toc, Toc.

Mc Gonagall enfila sa robe de chambre et ouvrit au visiteur.

\- Albus, que faites-vous ici à une heure pareille?

\- Je tenais à vous informer moi même que vous pouvez faire vos bagages dès que vous le désirez.

\- C'est absurde, aucune réponse du ministère ne vous est parvenue!

Le directeur lui tendit une enveloppe.

" _Cher Directeur, Chère Minerva,_

_J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard, mais je souhaiterais accepter le poste proposé, je pense qu'il est grand temps de ne plus me cacher._

_Tenez-moi ___informée___, pour que j'agis en conséquence._

_Hermione Granger._

_Ps: si vous acceptez ma candidature, pourrais-je prendre Éden avec moi, si cela ___n'est___ pas trop demandé? En vous remerciant par avance._

Minerva était fière, elle savait au plus profond d'elle que la jeune femme avait fait le meilleur choix.

\- Albus, pensez-vous que cela sera suffisant pour que Severus et Hermione se remettent ensemble?

\- Oh Merlin que non, vous connaissez Severus, ma chère, cela sera très dur et Hermione ne facilitera guère les choses.

\- C'est la plus raisonnable des deux...voyons!

Le directeur la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- Bon d'accord, vous avez peut-être raison, mais je soutiens que c'est Severus qui sera le plus dur.

\- Hum..je vous met au défi Minerva.

\- Un défi? Voyons leur couple n'est pas un jeu, ils sont complémentaires, la prophétie l'indique.

\- Oui, Minerva je le sais parfaitement, mais rien nous interdit de s'amuser un peu.

\- Vous resterez éternellement un enfant Albus...

\- Mais Minerva, pourquoi changer à mon âge...

\- Je me le demande toujours.

\- Passez une bonne nuit et n'oubliez pas, préparez tout pour miss Granger!

\- Mais cela est déjà fait.

Il la regarda intrigué.

\- Mais oui, je savais parfaitement ce que Hermione allait faire, mais pas vous ! On verra qui connaît mieux son protégé, passez une bonne nuit.

Elle ferma sa porte, sans laisser le temps de la réponse, laissant là un Albus abasourdi.


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut tout le monde excusez-moi du temps de publication mais bon mes horaires de boulot ne sont pas des plus cool quand je fini à 20h30, j'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire...bonne lecture et bonne journée !_

_._

_._

Le château était en effervescence, les plus belles décorations étaient de sortie, les premiers années étaient arrivés dans les éternelles barques. Le décor était magnifique au soir, un charme indéniable, une beauté sans pareille. Les professeurs étaient près pour la rentrée, Hagrid s'était enfin décidé à parquer toutes ses créatures laissées en liberté dans le parc de Poudlard.

Les élèves entrèrent dans la grande salle, bien sûr comme chaque année les enfants étaient en admiration devant le plafond. Les plus grands observaient les jeunes arrivants qui patientaient le temps que tout le monde soit entré.

Une fois cela fait, le directeur de Poudlard prit la parole:

\- Chers élèves, je suis ravie de vous accueillir pour une nouvelle année, qui devrait se présenter sous de bonnes conditions puisque Monsieur Harry Potter n'est plus parmi nous, ayant fini son cursus scolaire - ce qui fit rire toute la salle - nous allons commencer par la répartition des maisons, je laisse donc la parole au professeur Mac Gonagall.

\- Merci Professeur Dumbledore.

Elle rejoignit le directeur au pupitre où reposait non loin de là, un tabouret et le choixpeau magique.

\- Je vais vous appeler un par un, je vous invite donc à vous asseoir. Commençons par...

" Milice Anderson".

La jeune fille s'installa comme demandé par l'ancien professeur de métamorphose.

\- GRIFFONDOR.

Les premières années passèrent les uns après les autres.

\- Pour poursuivre - reprit Dumbledore- j'ai quelques points à éclaircir. La forêt reste comme elle se nomme "interdite", des sanctions exemplaires seront prises pour tout manquement à cette règle. De plus certaines modifications ont été apportées pour le calendrier des matchs de quidditch, plus de détails seront disponibles auprès de Mme Bibine professeur de vol. Pour terminer, une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer...

Tous les élèves et les professeurs se mirent à chuchoter.

\- Notre chère Mac Gonagall nous quitte cette année, elle a d'autres projets pour ses vieux jours.

\- ALBUS ! S'offusqua Minerva.

\- Pardon Minerva, je me suis perdu dans mes propos. Mais j'ai tout de même une bonne nouvelle, le cours de métamorphose continuera, votre professeur est légèrement en retard, ce qui est étonnant quand on sait qui elle est...

Albus laissa planer le suspense.

Rogue de son côté fut pris d'intérêt.

# Pensées de Rogue#

# En retard le premier jour, encore un cornichon habité par l'intelligence d'un mollusque...#

-...Votre professeur étant...

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit sur Hermione.

\- Excusez-moi professeur de mon retard, j'ai eu quelques soucis d'ordre personnel, s'excusa Hermione, les joues rosies par la course jusqu'à la grande salle.

\- ...Hermione Granger!

Rogue recracha le café qu'il avait en bouche, pas surprit quand Hermione s'était excusée, car il n'avait même pas prit la peine de lever les yeux sur elle, mais par la prononciation de son nom par le directeur.

# HERMIONE ! Que fait-elle ici, elle était chez les moldus #

La brune remonta l'allée jusqu'à l'estrade des professeurs.

\- Ma chère Hermione le principal c'est que vous avez pu nous rejoindre. Si cela n'est pas trop rapide pour vous, je vous invite à vous présenter.

Albus retourna à sa place, laissant Hermione seule devant la salle entière.

\- Bonjour à tous!

\- Bonjour Professeur Granger! Salua la salle en Coeur.

\- Donc comme le directeur a déjà dû vous expliquer, Professeur Mac Gonagall vous quitte cette année, je suis en charge de prendre le relais en espérant faire un travail aussi remarquable! Je tiens également à vous signaler que les ruses ne seront pas tolérées, car en ayant fait un bon nombre avec Monsieur Potter je les connais d'avance et je serais donc également la directrice de la maison Griffondor.

Les élèves s'exclamèrent joyeusement à cette boutade et les griffondors montrèrent leur joie de l'avoir en tant que directrice de maison.

\- Bon nous aurons le temps d'en parler plus amplement lors de votre premier cours de métamorphose. Je laisse la parole au directeur.

Elle regagna sa place à la gauche de Dumbledore, ancienne place de Mac Gonagall. Elle était tendue, Severus étant à la première place à droite du directeur, ce dernier étant à nouveau debout, rien ne les séparés.

\- Chers élèves, je vous invite donc à prendre part au repas, ensuite les préfets de chaque maison vous aideront à regagner vos dortoirs. Bon appétit!

Il s'assit le sourire aux lèvres entre les deux concernés.

\- Excusez-moi Albus, je viens d'arriver, je ne voudrais pas me montrer impolie, mais je suis dans l'obligation de regagner mes appartements.

Il la questionna du regard.

\- Pour vous savez qui! Insinua-elle.

\- Oh oui pardon Hermione, je vais vous faire parvenir un plateau à vos appartements.

\- Merci professeur, bonne soirée.

Elle passa derrière les professeurs pour gagner la porte de derrière.

Severus sentit son parfum, pas de doutes c'était bien elle, nom d'un dragon que faisait-elle ici, il savait que Dumbledore n'y était pas pour rien dans cette histoire.

Une fois arrivée dans ses appartements, elle s'occupa de son fils et le coucha.

Un elfe arriva.

\- Maîtresse, je m'appelle Tinky, je m'occuperais d'Éden pendant votre présence au château, maitresse pouvait rester au repas si elle voulait.

\- Je te remercie Tinky, mais je voulais le coucher pour sa première soirée ici. Tu peux rentrer, je m'occupe de lui cette nuit, je t'appellerai demain avant de partir dans ma salle.

\- Oui maîtresse, je lui ramènerai son petit déjeuner et je lui ferai visiter le château pour pas qu'il s'ennuit de trop.

\- Merci c'est gentil à toi, mais par contre évite le professeur Rogue il ne doit pas voir mon fils.

\- Très bien maîtresse, passez une bonne soirée.

\- A toi aussi Tinky.

L'elfe claqua des doigts et disparue.

Elle entra dans sa chambre jouxtant celle de son fils pour défaire ses valises, elle était magnifique, beige clair avec un lit à baldaquin beige aux rideaux marrons, comme les coussins brodés présents au-dessus de sa couette en décoration, une armoire, une coiffeuse, une table de chevet sur laquelle était posé un cadre avec la photo d'elle et Severus. Photo qu'elle prit soin de mettre dans le tiroir. Le salon était tout aussi grandiose, grande bibliothèque, canapé moelleux, belle cheminée, un cocon pour tout repos mérité. Et la chambre de son fils un vrai bijou!

Une fois les valises défaites, elle s'accorda du temps pour elle devant sa cheminée, se servit un verre de vin qu'il y avait dans le bar du salon, un bon livre et le plateau repas déposé par l'elfe.

Quelques minutes plus tard...

Toc toc

\- Mia laisses-moi rentrer!

Elle souffla et se leva du canapé pour ouvrir le tableau d'accès a ses appartements.

\- Bonsoir Drago, que puis-je faire pour toi?

\- Tu m'as l'air tendue !

\- A qui le dis-tu!

\- Tu n'es pas resté au repas?

\- Comment le sais-tu?

\- Mia j'étais au bout de la table, je suis le nouveau professeur de DCFM, certes Dumbledore m'a pas présenté car je suis connu grâce à mon travail d'auror depuis ton départ, mais bon quand même.

La brune se mit à rougir, elle s'appliquait tellement à ne pas regarder Severus qu'elle n'avait pas regardé autour d'elle!

\- Euh..je...

\- Ne t'excuses pas, c'est normal, mais tu sais que Severus a recraché son café lorsque tu es rentrée!

\- Je ne sais pas je ne l'ai pas regardé une seule seconde. De toute façon je l'éviterai au maximum.

\- Tu ne pourras pas faire sa longtemps ma belle tu le sais, si tu l'évites, tu le connais c'est lui qui viendra à toi!

\- Je sais, il va débarquer un de ses quatre, le principal c'est qu'il ne voit pas Éden pour le moment car une chose à la fois.

\- Oui je me doute, mais cela pourrait arriver plus vite que tu ne le crois, tu ne peux pas savoir à l'avance tout ce qui va se passer.

\- Dommage.

\- Bon ma belle ce n'est pas que je m'ennui, mais je rentre ce soir voir Astoria.

-Passes une bonne soirée alors, embrasses la pour moi.

\- T'en fais pas tu l'as verra un jour, on vous invitera à diner.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

\- ..Toi et Severus.

Un cousin traversa la pièce pour s'écraser sur le tableau refermé derrière Drago.

Une heure plus tard, elle passa dans la chambre de son fils, il dormait à poings fermés, il était magnifique, sa plus belle réussite. 23h30...mmm...il est temps d'aller au lit, elle laissa entrouverte la porte pour l'entendre si il pleurait dans la nuit et partit se coucher, demain sera un autre jour.

Le réveil fut très difficile, Éden avait pleuré deux fois dans la nuit. Elle sortit de son lit prit sa robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la chambre de l'enfant.

\- Bonjour Miss!

Hermione sursauta surprise de voir déjà l'elfe dans ses appartements.

\- Bonjour Tinky...mais tu es déjà là?

\- Je me doutais que Miss aurait passé une mauvaise nuit donc je suis venu plus tôt pour vous soulager avant de commencer les cours.

\- C'est très gentil, Je prends ma douche et nous allons déjeuner dans le salon.

\- Maitresse ne va pas à la grande salle?

\- Non pas ce matin, j'irai que le soir.

\- Bien maitresse, je vais préparer Éden pendant que vous vous rafraichissez.

\- D'accord, je reviens tout de suite.

Une bonne douche et quelques minutes plus tard elle sortit fraîche et dispo et profita d'un bon petit déjeuné avec Éden.

\- Mon chéri, maman va y aller, il est peut-être temps qu'elle se dirige vers sa tour, Tinky va s'occuper de toi.

\- Oh oui Miss rassurez-vous Tinky va parfaitement s'en occuper.

\- Au moindre problème, tu m'appelles!

\- Oui Miss.

Elle entra dans sa salle, pas encore d'élèves devant, il restait encore quinze minutes avant que les cours commencent, normal.

Quelques minutes après, certains bruits se firent entendre, de plus en plus assourdissants. Elle descendit de l'estrade sur lequel était son bureau, se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Nom d'un dragon faites encore plus de bruit et je crois que vous commencerez l'année dans le rouge, toutes maisons confondues ! Maintenant je vous recommande de rentrer en silence! Cria-t-elle.

Une fois les élèves installés...

\- Bon vous êtes une classe de troisièmes années donc je pense que vous avez eu le temps d'assimiler le règlement intérieur!

Deux élèves chuchotaient.

-...il devrait le changer le règlement, il ne devrait pas mettre de moldu en tant que prof...rigola l'un des deux serpentards.

\- hum..hum..Monsieur Peterson...je pense que vous n'avez pas assimilé ce que je viens de dire.

\- Si Granger, je ne parle pas en classe quand c'est un sorcier qui enseigne, toi tu es une...moldu.

Les serpentards rirent.

\- 30 points en moins pour serpentard pour votre manque de respect et votre impertinence et 5 autres points pour ceux qui ont trouvé cela divertissant. Je continu ?

\- Non, professeur, mais notre directeur de maison ne sera pas vraiment content.

\- Monsieur Peterson..cela n'est guère mon soucis que vous soyez lent à respecter les règles et votre directeur de maison n'a qu'à mieux vous diriger, ce genre de comportements arriveraient pas.

Toute la classe leva les yeux, surprit, car ils savaient tous que si la chauve-souris des cachots serait présente, un scandale aurait éclaté.

Je vous invite à sortir une copie, un petit point sur vos souvenirs de l'année passée sera je pense très intéressant, sortez vos plumes! Et en silence!

La journée fut pour le reste très calme, elle était passé voir Éden pendant le midi et était retournée dans sa classe pour avancer dans la préparation de ses cours.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment.

\- GRANGER!

Elle avait compté au moins quinze jours avant de l'avoir dans ses jambes, elle avait dû faire une erreur dans ses calculs!

Elle ne répondit cependant pas au professeur de potion.

\- Granger, en quel honneur, j'ai la joie de voir mon sablier à moins soixante points même pas la première journée de cours terminée!

\- Peterson.

\- Quoi Peterson? S'énerva-t-il.

\- Il ne veut pas être dirigé par une moldu, ce qui fait rire les serpentards. Je ne leur en veux pas vraiment, quand on voit le directeur de maison...

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire cela... Il parlait calmement a tel point que cela énervait la griffondor.

Elle leva un regard digne d'une furie, mais se retenait.

\- Le malheur de vous avoir supporté en tant que professeur pendant sept ans...une année en tant que...que...hum...je n'ai toujours pas réussi à déterminer cette partie-là de ma vie...et maintenant une durée indéterminée à vous supporter en tant que chauve sourie des cachots acariâtre et grincheuse. Je continue ou cela vous conviens?

Le professeur était rouge de colère et frappa le poing sur le bureau!

\- Je vous préviens Granger ne vous avisée plus de jouer comme cela avec Les serpentards... Je pourrais faire de même avec vos élèves.

Voilà les menaces, elle savait que son calme n'était qu'une apparence.

\- Allez y professeur, cela ne les chagrinerons pas autant que vous espérez.

\- AH OUI et POURQUOI? Il sentait sa patience diminuer de plus en plus elle se moquait royalement de lui et cela l'exaspérait.

\- Car mon cher cela fait depuis que vous enseignez, que votre comportement est tyrannique avec les griffondors... Et je vous prierai de quitter ma salle car je n'apprécie pas me faire agresser de la sorte!

\- Ne pensez pas vous en sortir comme ça...

Il se retourna et partit, mais arrivé à la porte de la salle...

\- Surtout Rogue ne dites pas au revoir, l'au revoir c'est pour les lâches. Cracha la brune.

Il la gratifia d'un regard noir.

La porte se referma comme elle s'était ouverte, très brutalement.

La brune se redressa dans sa chaise, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mon cher ce n'est que le début, tu n'as pas fini d'en voir.

Hermione se dirigea vers les escaliers du bureau directorial.

\- Sorbet citron!

L'escalier s'éleva, des voix se firent entendre, elle patienta un instant. La porte s'ouvrit sur Rogue.

\- Mais vous me suivez partout Granger?

\- Ne - Prenez pas vos rêves pour des réalités, je viens voir le professeur Dumbledore.

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase, que le professeur de potions avait déjà disparu.

\- Quel grincheux !

\- Ma chère, vous n'allez pas avec Le dos de la cuillère non plus!

\- Ce n'est qu'un échauffement!

Dumbledore leva un sourcil, surpris du comportement de son ex élève.

\- Entrez ma chère!

\- Merci!

\- Un bonbon au citron peut être ?

\- Non merci.

\- Alors comment se passe vos cours?

Elle raconta l'épisode Peterson,la mise en place de ses cours à venir, et l'interlude Rogue

\- Mais c'est sûr que si vous vous comportez de la sorte avec lui, qu'il ne se laissera pas faire.

\- Qu'il pense et qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut ce n'est pas mon problème Albus!

\- Je le sais ne vous en fait pas, il l'a mérité aussi, mais pour le bien d'Éden, il faudrait peut-être renouer des liens.

\- Des liens! S'offusqua-t-elle. Il n'y a aucun lien à avoir, il l'a brisé il a deux ans, c'est cela que vous espérez Albus, pour cela que vous m'avez embauché bien sûr!

\- Mais non Hermione...

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Aller au diable Albus je ne vous crois pas! Vous avez bien joué avec moi et je vous vois venir, au revoir.

La porte se referma derrière une Hermione excédée et un Albus n'ayant même pas eu le temps de répondre un seul mot. S'asseyant démuni...

\- Minerva vous pouvez descendre!

L'ancienne directrice des Griffondor descendit le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je vous avais prévenu mon cher qu'elle se douterait de tout, vos questions étaient précises, vous avez été trop curieux.

\- Mais je vous avais dit aussi qu'elle serait terrible, j'ai l'impression d'avoir deux Severus Rogue dans le même château.

\- Albus, le réprimanda-t-elle, je ne vous permets pas, elle a son caractère et c'est normal qu'elle se comporte comme ça avec lui...il a ses responsabilités dans ce qu'Hermione à subit dernièrement.

\- Oui, mais n'oubliez pas qu'il m'a demandé de ses nouvelles tous les jours pendant six mois, certes après il a appris a vivre sans elle.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, c'est lui qui a décidé cela, tant pis pour lui, c'est une jeune femme intelligente, elle aurait pu comprendre qu'il partait pour une durée indéterminée dans le camp adverse, pas besoin de la quitter comme il l'a fait et sans explication.

\- Sa peur c'était qu'il meurt et qu'elle ne le supporte pas.

\- Oh arrêtez de le défendre son attitude n'est pas pardonnable, malgré qu'il est partit il aurait pu lui apporter des explications, elle aurait avancée dans sa vie plus facilement et pas se sentir abandonnée comme elle l'a été.

\- Nous verrons bien Minerva mais je crois que cela s'annonce plus difficile que ce que je pensais.

\- De toute façon, je retourne chez moi tenez moi informé, mais je surveille.

\- Mais bien sûr.

Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée et disparue.

Le directeur se leva et se dirigea vers son balcon qui donnait sur le parc de Poudlard.

\- Mais que vais-je faire de ses deux-là, Merlin... Viens-moi en aide!


	3. Chapter 3

Severus Rogue passait un week-end loin d'Hermione à Spinner End, car depuis quelques temps il s'en voulait de lui faire autant de mal. Nous étions mi-octobre et les disputes entre eux deux allaient de bon Coeur, elle l'évitait, lui la cherchait, dans les deux sens du terme. Ça l'énervait de ne pas la voir de la journée et quand il était près d'elle il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Situation qui commençait franchement à décourager Albus.

Hermione lui manquait , "son" Hermione, la seule qui depuis Lily le rendait moins taciturne, la seule avec laquelle il pouvait avoir des discutions intéressantes et une vie tranquille. En se remémorant cela, de rage le directeur des serpentards jeta son chaudron à travers son laboratoire, il s'assit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Mais qu'ai je fait?

Il se versa un verre de pur feu, ses actes il les avait toujours regrettés, mais quitter Hermione devait être le pire de tous, il devait y remédier.

Hermione elle, profitait de passer le dimanche avec son fils, Albus avait signalé plus tôt dans la matinée que le professeur des potions ne rentrerait pas avant le lendemain matin. Elle montrait à Eden le lac, les animaux d'hagrid et les magnifiques paysages qu'il y avait autour du château, elle le fit marcher car depuis trois mois Monsieur avait fait ses premiers pas et sa sorcière de maman était très fière de lui.

\- 'Ma

\- Éden?

\- Ma !

\- Maman, Éden, tu essais de dire maman?

Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et le fit tourner tout doucement à bout de bras. La griffondor laissa couler une larme, Éden l'émerveillait de jours en jours. Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

-maman t'aime mon amour.

L'enfant rit de bon Coeur et ils rirent ensemble.

\- Grand Garçon il est temps d'aller faire ta sieste ! Zou!

Elle regagna ses appartements, mais Éden s'était déjà assoupit dans les bras de sa mère.

Tinky prit la relève avec Éden pour qu'Hermione puisse profiter du reste de son dimanche. Arrivé 19h elle se dirigea vers la grande salle, s'assit à côté de son directeur.

\- Bonsoir Professeur.

\- Bonsoir Hermione comment s'est passé votre Week End?

\- Bien.

\- Je voulais vous demander..

Elle se retourna vers lui et se demandait ce que Dumbledore avait encore prévu de faire.

\- j'aimerai avoir votre aide pour le bal d'Halloween les préfets cette année non pas d'idée...et après les magnifiques bals organisés pas vos soins, je me suis dis que cela serait une charmante idée.

\- Il serait possible pour moi en effet de vous aider...vous pouvez faire un spécial vampire avec Du faux sang en boissons, des bancs à base de cercueils.

\- Très bonne idée ma chère je n'y avais pas pensé..tous les professeurs devront participer.

Hermione afficha un sourire royal, elle imaginait Severus entrer dans la grande salle habillé en vampire, elle ne trouvait plus cela trop risible en fin de compte..mais plutôt ...intéressant et pas déplaisant!

A sa mémoire remonta le courrier qu'il lui avait laissé, quand il l'avait quitté:

M_a chère Hermione,_

_Je t'écris ces quelques lignes pour te dire que tu me reverras plus jamais certainement, jamais j'aurais dû emprisonner ton Coeur comme je l'ai fait mais le laisser prendre par un autre homme. Je réalise maintenant que l'amour que nous avons entretenu jusqu'à maintenant n'était que parodie et nous nous voilons la face. Même si je ne meurs pas je ne compte pas me rapprocher de toi, je ne te mérites pas. Oublie moi et ne me cherche pas._

Adieu Severus.

Rien que ce souvenir lui brisait le Coeur, elle se leva et préféra regagner ses appartements les larmes aux yeux, c'était encore trop douloureux.

Elle était en colère contre lui, Il l'avait cru si naïve, il s'était joué d'elle, lui avait fait croire qu'il l'aimait alors que pour lui: pour reprendre ses mots ce n'était qu'une parodie, mais pourtant jamais elle n'a plus l'oublier.

\- Ahhh, il m'énerve... Hurla t elle

Le peu d'élèves présent dans le couloir se figèrent et l'observèrent.

\- Retournez à vos occupations, vous avez vraiment rien d'autre à faire?

Trois secondes trois quart plus tard, plus personne dans le couloir. Elle rentra dans son appartement.

lololololololololo

Deux jours avant Halloween...

Le professeur de potions observait sa classe, il passait entre les paillasses, examinait les chaudrons, jetait de temps à autre un recurvite.

\- Il vous reste cinq minutes, vous indiquez votre nom sur vos fioles, rangez votre chaudron et déguerpissez.

A vrai dire, il ne se firent pas prier, il prit sa robe de sorcier et sortit de ses cachots. Au bout du couloirs, il tourna et se figea.

\- Tinky! Que faites vous ici avec cet..enfant!

\- Euh..Tinky..Tinky...ne peut pas le dire a Monsieur Severus, Maîtresse ne veut pas!

\- Et qui est sa mère?

L'elfe regardait partout autour d'elle, puis disparue!

Severus se demandait ce qu'un enfant pouvait faire ici, il se dirigea vers la grande salle.

\- Ah! Granger, nous fait l'honneur de sa présence!

La concernée leva les yeux et le fusilla.

\- Ne faites pas votre indignée ma chère mais c'est tellement rare de vous voir!

\- Cela me suffit amplement, c'est ma limite de tolérance quand vous êtes présent.

Rogue la fusilla du regard à son tour et elle lui fit un sourire angélique.

Il prit place à côté du directeur.

\- Bonjour Severus, vous avez passé une bonne journée.

\- Oui.

\- Parfait !

\- J'ai une question à vous poser Albus?

\- Je vous écoute mon cher!

\- Que fait un enfant accompagné d'un elfe dans l'enceinte du château?

Hermione recracha son jus de citrouille, jeta un regard affolé vers Albus qui l'observait aux anges.

\- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ma chère? Se moqua le vert et argent.

Elle se leva furibonde...

\- Mêles toi de tes affaires Severus...et vous Albus la prochaine fois, mêlez vous de vos affaires, vous occupez pas de ma vie privée.

Le maître en potion se retourna vers elle, surprit qu'elle est employé son prénom et qu'elle soit furibonde par rapport à cet enfant.

\- Pourquoi réagit-elle comme ça? Demanda Rogue..

\- Vous le saurez un jour mon brave, un jour...

\- Ne me dites pas que c'est le sien...

\- Peut être, peut être pas...

Severus regagna son appartement, en rage, car il y avait un rapport entre Hermione et l'enfant, mais Dumbledore refusait de lui dire.

# Alors a peine elle m'a quitté, elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre et se fait engrossé, donc elle n'a pas été malheureuse quand je l'ai quitté#

Il traversait les couloirs, les pauvres malheureux sur son chemin étaient sanctionnés pour rien. Arrivée dans son salon , il se versa un verre, fit les cents pas , émettait toutes les hypothèses possibles, la réalité lui saute au yeux..

# Non, c'est pas possible...#

lololololololololololo

\- Donc vous me dites que Severus a vu son fils?

\- Tout à fait ma chère...

\- Mais comment?

\- J'ai demandais à Tinky de me rejoindre à mon bureau à l'heure précise à laquelle Severus quittait sa classe.

\- Et Hermione comment a t-elle réagit?

\- Elle me haïra pour les vingt prochaines années, mais c'est pour leur bien à tous les deux!

\- Mais allez doucement, la seule chose que vous parviendrez à faire c'est de les éloigner l'un deux l'autre.

\- Vous vous inquiétez beaucoup trop...nous verrons bien dans deux jours, au bal halloween et je suis sûr qu'à cette heure Severus a Déjà une petite idée en tête par rapport à Eden !

\- Vous pensez que cela les réconciliera?

\- Non, mais au moins les décider à faire un pas l'un vers l'autre... Surtout Severus si il se doute qu'Eden est son fils.

\- Espérons! C'est la seule chose qui nous reste...


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione quittait uniquement ses appartements pour se rendre à sa classe et au parc avec Eden. Dumbledore ne communiquait avec elle que par hiboux interposés. La brune était toujours en colère...

\- Ce vieux fou sénile de quoi il se mêle...

Le tableau d'un ancien directeur ne trouvait guère à son goût les propos de la jeune femme, deux jours qu'il l'entendait ruminer contre Dumbledore, la jeune femme ne montrait pas son agacement uniquement quand son fils était présent. Mais là, s'en était trop!

\- Hum..hum...

La jeune femme leva ses yeux du parchemin sur lequel elle notait ses cours de la journée, pour fusiller littéralement le tableau.

\- QUOI?

\- Sachez qu'Albus est l'un des meilleurs directeurs depuis les deux cent dernières années.

\- Je m'en moque, il pourrait être l'un des premiers directeurs à faire danser la polka au bal de fin d'année, cela ne m'empêcherait pas de dormir, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...

Le tableau grogna et partit se plaindre à Albus...

\- Allez-vous plaindre, si vous souhaitez je peux aller lui dire moi-même, ce sera plus rapide...

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

\- Sirène qui est ce?

Sirène : gardienne des appartements d'Hermione.

\- Astoria Malfoy, maîtresse!

\- Laisses la donc rentrer.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une blonde très mince, magnifique. Elles étaient devenues bonnes copines et sortaient de temps en temps faire du shopping, restaurants ou des soirées quand Drago était invité par le ministère.

\- Astoria tu m'as manqué quel plaisir de te voir! Lui dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Moi de même...souhaites tu que l'on se prépare ensemble ?, Autant en profiter comme ce weekend end Éden est chez tes parents!

\- Euh. Se préparer?

\- Oui pour le bal d'halloween dans trois heures.

La brune ouvrit de grands yeux, elle avait totalement oubliée.

\- Je ne peux pas j'ai rien prévue...et je n'ai pas trop envie d'y aller.

\- tss-tss! J'ai tout prévu et on a toujours envie d'aller à un bal d'halloween!

\- Je n'ai pas de cavalier le problème est réglé.

La blonde lui fit son plus beau sourire

\- Tu vas avec Drago, Hermione, moi je vais avec mon frère, tu as besoin de voir du monde…de sortir.

\- Je sais. Je sais...et pourquoi tu n'irais pas avec Drago et moi avec ton frère?

\- Drago a insisté pour t'accompagner, alors va prendre une douche, j'irai en prendre une juste après...et je t'aiderai à te préparer.

\- Je n'ai rien à me mettre !

\- Tu me connais... J'ai tout prévu!

\- Tu n'as pas perdu de temps! S'exclama la brune.

\- Non, je sais juste que tu ne t'occupes pas assez de toi, c'est tout! Va y tu vas nous mettre en retard.

La brune entra dans la salle de bain. Astoria se dirigea à pas de velours vers la porte de la sirène et l'ouvrit, elle lança dans les couloirs son patronus pour avertir Drago que tout se déroulait comme prévu.

\- Voilà déjà une bonne chose de faite ! - tout en commençant à étendre les robes sur le dossier du canapé.

\- A qui parles-tu Astoria? Coupa Hermione quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Mais à personne, je parle seule.

\- Renhh, on dirait que j'entends Drago quand il fait quelque chose dans mon dos...

\- Moi ! Pas du tout... Tu me connais mal, Aller Hermione assis toi que je m'occupe de tes cheveux!

La blonde passa une heure à coiffer la griffondor, puis passa à son tour dans la douche et s'occupa également des siens, pendant qu'Hermione se maquillait et s'habillait.

La blonde portait une robe longue, en velours bleu nuit, le teint pâle et de fausses dents de vampires, et quelques accessoires.

Hermione, portait une robe bustier verte, fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse, des lentilles rouges et avait à l'aide d'un sort allongé ses canines, une cape Noire avec un rappel de vert en arabesque.

\- Hermione, tu es époustouflante.

\- Merci.- rougit la griffondor...- tu ne trouves pas que la couleur est trop serpentard..

\- Non pour quelqu'un qui va danser avec un des leurs. Ria la blonde. Bon Hermione allons-y je suis sûr Que Drago nous attends déjà.

\- Oui on y va... La brune prit son sac à main et quitta l'appartement.

L'humeur d'Hermione était moins orageuse, une soirée entre amis, que demander de plus, pour une fois elle pouvait en profiter, son fils lui manquait, mais prendre soin d'elle lui faisait le plus grand bien. Les deux jeunes femmes descendaient les marches menant à la grande salle. Drago les regardait bouche bée, Benjamin le frère D'Astoria également. Ce dernier tendit le bras à sa sœur.

\- Mon Dieu Mia, tu es magnifique tu vas en faire tourner des têtes - s'exclama son ami- vous aussi madame Malfoy vous êtes magnifique.

\- Je vous retourne le compliment mon très cher mari.

La salle était agrandit magiquement pour l'occasion, des bougies flottaient, des cercueils servaient d'assises, de la sangria en tant que boisson principal, tout le monde avait joué le jeu, des costumes spectaculaires, d'autres plus discrets. Hermione resta assise une partie de la soirée à discuter avec les autres professeurs, elle dansa deux fois avec Drago et une fois avec Benjamin. Rien que d'être présente lui faisait le plus grand bien, ça changeait des dernières heures où elle évitait Dumbledore et Severus.

Le maitre des potions était présent, ce soir il avait pour but d'amener Hermione danser et peut être savoir un peu plus sur le petit qu'il avait croisé dans les couloirs. Toute la soirée, il l'avait guettée.

Hermione fatiguait, elle n'allait plus tarder à rentrer, il était 0h30.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

La brune tourna son regard vers cette main, aussi fine, elle ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul propriétaire.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi Severus?

\- Accepterais tu de venir danser avec moi, enterrons la hache de guerre pour ce soir, tu ne mérites pas de t'ennuyer lors d'une si belle soirée!

\- Tu comptes te moquer de moi ou me faire encore une de tes éternelles remarques acerbes? Demanda Granger.

\- Je pensais que malgré nos divergences actuelles, tu me connaissais un minimum...

Elle baissa la tête confuse.

\- Excuses moi Severus, mais en ce moment je ne sais pas faire autre chose avec toi. Mais j'accepte cependant de danser avec toi.

Il lui fit un signe de tête, lui indiquant qu'il était parfaitement d'accord et lui tendit son bras pour rejoindre la piste de danse.

Astoria, Benjamin, Drago et Dumbledore regardaient discrètement du fond de la salle.

Le serpentard la prit dans ses bras, pour un slow.

\- La soirée te plaît Hermione?

A l'évocation de son prénom, la jeune femme eu des frissons et Severus en profitait.

\- Oui, j'ai proposé ce thème à Albus

\- Comme...

\- ..Toujours, je sais, je ne change pas, je suis la miss je sais tout...

\- C'est ce que tu crois.

\- Comment ça? Elle le regarda perplexe.

\- Tu es encore plus belle qu'avant et tu es devenue une femme, une femme magnifique, tu n'es plus la miss je sais tout.

\- Merci.

\- Je trouve que passer un moment ensemble, sans s'entretuer est tout de même agréable, sourit Severus.

\- La faute à qui, si depuis que je travaille ici, on ne fait que se disputer...! Se tendit la griffondor.

\- J'avoue j'ai mes torts...

\- Heureusement que tu les reconnais - dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux- car même si au début je ne voulais pas t'approcher car nous sommes séparé on aurait quand même pu entretenir des liens...moins tendus.

\- Mais comment veux-tu que je réagis Mia, je ne pensais pas te revoir et en plus il y a deux jours je vois un enfant dans le château, à ta réaction j'ai parfaitement compris que c'était le tiens, quand je compte l'âge approximatif et le nombre de mois que l'on est plus ensemble, tu n'as pas attendu longtemps pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre à mettre dans ...

\- ... mon lit!

La gifle vola, Hermione en avait trop entendu. Il avait dépassé les bornes..

\- Là Severus tu vas beaucoup trop loin, oui Éden est Mon fils, oui il se baladait dans le château. Non je n'ai eu personne après toi...et je ne suis pas. Je ne suis pas une...

Les larmes coulaient malgré elle, elle quitta la salle, le silence se fit. Severus voulu la rattraper, mais quelqu'un lui saisit le bras dans les couloirs.

\- Severus que s'est-il passé? Demanda Drago.

Le professeur de potion se retourna vers son neveu.

\- Drago, je crois que là, tout est fini, j'ai tout fichu en l'air..

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre ...

\- Bordel Severus, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Elle se renfermait déjà, seule, avec Eden, mais là je ne garantis même pas qu'elle reste dans le château.

Rogue s'adossa au mur.

\- Drago, elle a confirmé ce que je pensais, elle n'a eu personne après moi...cela veut dire qu'Eden est mon fils, pourquoi me l'a t-elle pas dit quand elle a appris sa grossesse?

\- Je ne peux pas te répondre parrain, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire...il faudra que dans les jours à venir tu lui demandes...mais pourquoi tu as insinué qu'elle avait couché avec quelqu'un d'autre alors que tu savais que Éden est ton fils, par merlin, tu es stupide?

\- non, le fait que cela sort de ses lèvres ne fait que renforcer la réalité, qui est dure à encaisser.

\- A toi de faire ce qu'il faut maintenant et bon courage parrain car là tu es retourné à la case départ...

\- Cela ne change pas de la situation actuelle Drago.

Ils prirent la direction des cachots, une soirée alcoolisée s'approchait à grand pas.

...

Plus tard dans la soirée..

\- Ohhh Albus, je ne sais pas ce que je vais vous faire, hurla Mac Gonagall...

\- Ne vous énervez pas, on ne peut pas revenir sur la situation..

\- Mais vous m'auriez écoutez on ne serait pas là à l'heure actuelle. Avec vos idées on avance d'un pion, on recule de trois, mais ce n'est pas possible on n'y arrivera pas. Severus a tout fait rater, il lui a pris quoi de dire cela à Hermione?

\- Je ne sais pas, lui non plus...

\- ET VOUS CROYEZ QUE CELA ME RÉCONFORTE? LAISSEZ HERMIONE TRANQUILLE MAINTENANT...ET JE NE VEUX PLUS QUE VOUS INTERVENEZ...

Elle prit la poudre de cheminette et disparue du bureau d'Albus, qui resta là pendant des heures à réfléchir...

Un hibou arriva, déposa un courrier et patienta.

Albus intrigué l'ouvrit

" Cher directeur, Cher professeur Mac Gonagall,

Je vous écris pour vous informer de mon départ du château, je prends un logement à l'extérieur de Poudlard dès que possible, mes repas seront donc prit à mon domicile, je souhaitais cependant savoir si Tinky peut rester à mon service, que je paierai bien sûr pour la garde d'Éden. Si vous souhaitez me voir faite le savoir, mais ne vous mêlée plus de ma vie privée.

Hermione et Éden Granger.

Albus frotta sa barbe.

\- Par merlin Severus, Hermione soyez raisonnable, notre avenir est entre vos mains.

" L'avenir ne tiendra qu'à un Fil, si l'ombre et la lumière ne joignent pas leur Cœur, leur amour devra être innocent et sincère, lié par les liens magiques...et le bien vaincra"


	5. Chapter 5

Severus se réveilla avec un mal de tête épouvantable, ses remords étaient aussi nombreux que le nombre de verres présents dans une bouteille, le tout était de se rappeler le nombre de bouteilles, son regard se tourna vers sa gauche, ce qui lui indiqua qu'il s'était endormi dans son salon et de deux que le nombre de remords étaient incalculable au vu des trois bouteilles vides présentes sur la table basse. Trois ! Se lever de son canapé lui était impossible, Drago devait être dans le même état que lui, mais lui n'a pas de potions...D'un mouvement du poignet, il fit venir une boite Noire jusqu'à lui, elle portait les initiales SR. Cette boîte, il l'avait presque oublié. Il caressa doucement le couvercle, elle était parfaitement décorée, pratique et le bois de très bonne qualité.

*/*/*/

FLASH BACK.

Severus feuilletait un mémoire au coin du feu, quelqu'un entra dans son appartement, cela ne pouvait être qu'Hermione. Il ne se retourna pas, elle viendrait s'installer à côté de lui comme tous les soirs depuis un an. Des mains se posèrent sur ses paupières:

\- Sev, j'ai une surprise pour toi...

\- Ah bon et en quel honneur?

\- Pour ton anniversaire...

\- Mais ma chérie, c'est dans trois semaines...

\- Oui je sais, mais comme tu pars en mission et que je ne sais jamais quand tu reviens...

Elle lui tendit un paquet vert et argent, la fameuse boite s'y trouvait.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

/*/*/*/*/*

En effet elle eut raison, il n'était pas revenu avant six mois de cette excursion. Elle y avait mis tout son amour dans son cadeau, personne avait songé par le passé à lui offrir de cadeau ou même de se rappeler de son anniversaire.

Une bonne douche et quelques courbatures plus tard, Severus regagna sa classe, un petit-déjeuner lui semblait inutile, du moins l'état de son estomac ne lui permettait pas, par chance il ne commençait qu'à neuf heures. Arrivée au tournant de ses cachots les Serdaigles/poufsouffles étaient déjà présents.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites déjà là?

Une poufsouffle leva la main.

\- Oui Mlle Aboth...

\- Prof...Professeur Granger..a annulé...son..son cours..

\- Et pour quelle raison? Le ton était glacial.

La même élève leva la main.

\- Nom de merlin Mlle Aboth continuez à me répondre...s'énerva Rogue.

\- Je..Je ne sais pas, c'est le directeur qui nous a informé que notre heure de sortilège était annulée ce matin au petit déjeuné. Brian des Griffondors a vu Mlle Granger sortir ce matin avec un petit garçon direction près-au-lard.

Son visage se figea, il réfléchissait. Les élèves n'osaient souffler mot. Partait-elle? Il lui avait infligé une blessure si profonde?

Le cours fut très silencieux, comme toujours, mais cette fois-ci un silence religieux, Severus était assis les bras croisés, le regard sur le mur du fond et le fixait comme si ce dernier devrait disparaître. Certains élèves se retournaient, ne voyant rien observaient Rogue, il les tuait littéralement du regard.

Une fois le cours terminé il quitta la salle de classe le premier, les élèves ne comprenaient pas de ce qui se passait, jamais il ne s'était comporté comme cela. Quand Albus vit sa porte s'ouvrir en une fraction de seconde, il savait qui ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?, de toute manière il avait vu Severus en route pour venir à son bureau, Harry avait laissé la carte du maraudeur.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi Hermione n'a pas donné cours ce matin? ET NE MENTEZ PAS, JE NE SERAIS PAS PATIENT.

\- Pourquoi mon cher d'habitude vous l'êtes?

\- Je ne plaisante pas Albus...pourquoi...Hermione..a quitté ...le...château ? Demanda-t-il sans desserrer les dents.

\- Parce qu'elle a décidé de prendre ses quartiers à l'extérieur de Poudlard et ne venir que pour ses cours..

\- Non ce n'est pas possible,elle peut pas faire ça, Je ne la laisserais pas faire..

\- C'était avant qu'il fallait y penser..

\- Je sais Albus..je le sais...

Rogue tournait en rond dans le bureau directorial...

\- Si je vais la voir ? Non, elle va me jeter..

\- Oui !

\- Si je lui envoie un hibou ? Mauvaise idée, elle va le pulvériser..

\- Oui !

\- Si je fais ce qu'il faut pour que ce soit elle qui vient me voir ? Elle ME pulvérisera !

\- Oh oui !

\- PAS BESOIN DE TOUT AFFIRMER COMME CA !

\- Tu vas te calmer et t'asseoir...

\- Me calmer !? ne va pas faire revenir Hermione dans ma vie.

\- ASSIS TOI !Tu me donnes le tournis...

Rogue surprit s'assis. Le directeur était furieux, il se dirigea vers la cheminé...les flammes vertes apparurent.

\- Mr Malfoy, dans mon bureau...de suite s'il vous plait..

\- Tout de suite, répondit le blond.

Le directeur attendit que les flammes reviennent à nouveau.

\- Minerva, je vous dérange?

\- Non Albus, Pourquoi?

\- Il est dans mon bureau...

\- Par merlin, j'ai cru que Salazar ressusciterait avant qu'il se décide à venir vous parler, j'arrive!

Le blond et Minerva apparurent et saluèrent Rogue Et Dumbledore. Ce dernier fit apparaitre des collations...

\- Severus je vous dispense de cours pour la matinée, car je crois qu'elle sera longue, il y a pas mal de chose que vous devez savoir. Mr Malfoy à vous de commencer...

\- Hermione est comme... j'ai pu te le dire renfermée...elle s'est sentit abandonnée...

\- Mais…..commença Severus.

\- Tais-toi laisses moi parler maintenant...! Avant que tu la quittes, Hermione s'est confiée à moi, ne me regardes pas comme ça Severus...dois je te rappeler que nous étions préfet en chef elle et moi dans le même appartement! Son inquiétude grandissait, la guerre, toi, ses amis, ses parents tout cela l'angoissait au plus haut point, l'aveil de ton départ, j'ai dû la calmer, elle a fait une crise d'angoisse, son comportement avait changé les derniers jours. Elle a passé la nuit dans mes bras à pleurer, la peur de te perdre certainement, elle savait que tu te séparerais d'elle, peut-être pas comme tu l'as fait mais quelque chose qui y ressemblait!

Minerva poursuivit.

\- Quand elle a reçu ta lettre Severus, elle est partit s'enfermer pendant plus d'une semaine, Drago a dû forcer le passage secret pour voir comment elle allait. Il l'a retrouvée affaiblie, l'a amené à l'infirmerie et ce jour-là, elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte! Les jours suivants elle les passa à pleurer, elle est partit chez Harry et Ginny pour remonter la pente...

\- Quelques jours plus tard quand je leur ai demandé de me rejoindre pour une réunion de l'ordre du Phénix, les mangemorts nous ont attaqués... Reprit Dumbledore.

\- J'étais présent on peut passer? Fit d'un geste Rogue

\- Non, tu n'es pas au courant de tout, lors du combat Ron à protégé de sa vie, ta compagne et ton enfant, il est mort dans ses bras...cela a été terrible pour elle comme pour nous, elle s'est sentit fautive... Puis un mois après ses parents sont décédés suite à l'incendie de leur maison en Australie dans laquelle Hermione les avait envoyés après leurs avoir effacé leur mémoire. Ta rupture n'a été que le début d'une triste Histoire pour Hermione... La voix de Minerva cachait les larmes.

\- Je l'ai soutenu du mieux que je pouvais...cracha Drago...mais je suis sûr que la mort de Ron et de ses parents auraient était plus soutenable pour elle si tu l'aurais quittée plus doucement.

Severus grimaçait...

\- ..ce n'est pas tout mon cher parrain...Hermione a failli perdre Eden a cinq ou six mois de grossesse, j'ai passé des nuits entières à Sainte mangouste pour la soutenir, la rassurer, alors que c'était ta place, elle a été courageuse, plus que toi...puis après elle a quitté le monde magique, j'ai étais moins disponible ainsi que Harry, de par notre métier, elle a passé son temps seule chez elle, je l'ai soutenu financièrement pour qu'elle ne soit pas dans l'obligation de travailler ce qui aurait était dangereux pour Eden, elle a accouché seule, élevée seul Ton fils, quand il fut en âge d'être à la nourrice elle a repris le travail comme une mère responsable doit faire...et tu lui as dit qu'elle a couché avec un autre. Mais elle en a pas vraiment eut le temps...

\- voilà mon cher, Minerva et Drago ici présents t'ont expliqués ce qu'Hermione a vécu durant ton absence...

\- Je n'imaginais pas tout cela... Albus pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?

\- Parce que Minerva, Drago et moi avons fait la promesse de ne rien dire...

\- Mais pourquoi le dire maintenant?

\- la promesse s'arrêtait si tu apprenais qu'Eden était ton fils...

\- Plus aucun doute alors..oh mon dieu c'est encore pire ! Le visage du professeur cachait dans ses mains.

\- Oh non le pire est à venir mon cher, ce que tu vis actuellement avec Hermione n'est rien quand elle se défoulera sur toi.

Le serpentard pâlit à vue d'œil, ce jour la viendra et il espérait le plus tard possible...

Hermione avait trouvé une petite maison, de retour dans sa classe elle fit entrer ses élèves. Le cours se passa calmement une heure d'interrogation pour eux et une heure de correction de copie pour elle. Pendant la deuxième heure, un hibou se posa à la fenêtre, d'un geste de la main elle l'ouvrit, l'animal déposa le courrier et repartit aussi vite.

" Hermione j'ai besoin de te parler, il faut que l'on discute..."

Elle lança un sort sur le papier qui s'envola, arrivé dans le bureau de Rogue par le dessous de porte, il prit feu juste devant ses yeux, sans la moindre réponse...

L'exaspération était à son paroxysme, il n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot et elle le savait, oui, elle savait en jouait. Les jours qui suivirent, elle transporta au fur et à mesure ses affaires dans sa nouvelle demeure, tout devait être installé pour qu'Eden soit confortable. Harry et Ginny était venus lui donner un coup de main... En moins d'une journée tout était en place.

\- Hermione as-tu parlé à Severus? Tenta Harry.

\- Pourquoi faire, pour lui proposer de voir mon petit ami imaginaire qui est le père d'Éden, ah non c'est vrai c'est Severus le père...j'avais oublié ! Cracha-t-elle acide.

\- Tu vas lui dire quand ?

\- Il le sait depuis hier et cela lui a était confirmé par Albus ce matin, confessa la brune.

\- Et?

\- Et quoi Harry! Tu espères me voir lui sauter dans les bras... Tu rêves... s'énerva Hermione.

\- Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il a le droit à une seconde chance ? Tenta Potter.

\- Je ne sais pas Harry...je ne sais plus...si il veut voir Éden il pourra le voir, mais pour le moment c'est tout ce qu'il aura.

\- Il n'est plus mangemort, il n'est plus espion, depuis que Voldemort est mort il vit une vie presque normale...les autres mangemorts le cherchent pour eux c'est un traitre. Harry essayait de faire le maximum pour les rapprocher.

\- Je ne doute pas de cela Harry, mais pouvons-nous arrêter d'en parler s'il te plait... le supplia t-elle.

\- Tu ne pourras pas reculer éternellement !

\- je le sais..Harry..je le sais...

Les Potter regagnèrent leur domicile, Hermione retourna à Poudlard pour informer Albus de son départ.

\- Vous avez tout expliqué à Severus je présume, j'ai senti la promesse se dissiper, il a fait le lien...

\- Oui Hermione et il s'en veut énormément... expliqua le directeur.

\- Grand bien lui fait, je ne peux rien pour lui. Le ton d'Hermione était sans appel.

\- Si Hermione et vous le savez !

\- Non Albus lui seul le sait, je ne peux agir à sa place...dites-lui cependant que si il souhaite voir son fils, Tinky lui amènera... Bonsoir.

\- bonsoir ma chère.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir tout le monde, je suis désolé pour l'attente mais avec les vacances, la reprise et le fait que j'ai ma petite chienne qui nous a quitté, je n'avais pas vraiment le morale ! Mais bon la fiction est en avance puisque je suis au chapitre 10 et que je vous poste le 6, donc j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de correcteur pour me seconder, mais le jour que cela sera le cas je reprendrais les chapitres pour y remédier. Bonne lecture !_

\- Bonjour Ron.

Elle déposa le bouquet de roses sur le marbre.

\- Tu as vu, je ne suis pas venu te voir à la Toussaint, tu aurais répliqué que cela est typiquement "moldu" de ma part. - Elle sourit - Harry et Ginny pensent fort à toi, on pense tous à toi, tu nous manques. Tu es ici dans le parc de Poudlard comme un héros, je ne pourrais jamais te remercier mon ami sans toi Éden et moi ne serions plus là.

Une larme coula.

\- La nuit je te vois encore t'effondrer dans mes bras, je m'en voudrais toujours je pense, je ne serais pas si têtue, je serais resté où j'étais et tu ne serais pas mort.

\- Hermione...

La griffondor sécha ses larmes et se retourna en affichant son sourire habituel.

\- Pardon Drago, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

Il mit sa cape sur ses bras et l'enlaça en posant son menton sur sa tête.

\- Que t'arrives-t-il ma chérie?

\- Rien, je n'ai pas le moral...

\- Ron n'est pas mort par ta faute, tu sais !

\- Ne dis pas ça! Severus m'a quitté, Ron est mort, même le reste de la famille Weasley ne m'adresse plus la parole sauf Ginny.

\- Ne t'en fais pas tout s'arrangera !

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher? Se reprit-elle.

\- La réunion va commencer, il faut que l'on discute des accès du manoir de mon père, l'attaque est la semaine prochaine il faut que l'on fait le point et nous avons besoin de toi.

Elle recula son visage et lui sourit.

\- Que ferais-t-on sans toi Mia?

\- Beaucoup de chose Drago...beaucoup!

Elle le dépassa et se dirigea vers le bureau directorial, les attaques de mangemorts commenceraient bientôt, Hermione avait l'impression de revenir à ses années d'études, justes avant la précédentes guerre, « au moins Ron serait vivant » se dit-elle.

Elle s'installa dans un coin du bureau, Remus, Tonk, Fol Oeil et les autres membres de l'ordre du Phénix étaient présents.

\- Bon - commença Remus - le but de cette attaque est de libérer les nôtres que Malfoy à Capturer, mais surtout de trouver dans son bureau les différents endroits et maisons où les partisans de Voldemort peuvent se réunir.

\- Ils ne vont plus tenter de se rassembler chez les partisans, ils se cachent maintenant...cracha Severus. Ne les prenaient pas non plus pour des imbeciles.

\- Tu connais une meilleure façon de prendre possession des documents Severus? Cracha le loup garou.

\- Pendant la semaine qui arrive, on va les observer, ils vont forcément quitter leur domicile on essayera de localiser leur transplanage pour connaitre le point de rencontre, lorsqu'ils seront réuni on ira chez Malfoy, les rassemblements ne se font plus chez lui depuis une bonne année. Du moins vous irez je ne suis pas le bienvenu là-bas. Informa le serpentard.

\- Je propose de me rendre au manoir, proposa Drago, je suis celui qui connaît le mieux le manoir...

\- Parfait Drago, mais il s'en doutera... Songea Albus.

\- Je connais ses habitude, ses cachettes,...le coupa le blond.

\- Je l'accompagnerai...

Hermione s'avança vers le bureau du directeur.

\- Nous serons deux à y aller et deux à connaître le manoir, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais le visiter.

\- Mia, tu ne peux pas et Éden? S'énerva Drago.

\- Drago tu ne peux pas et Astoria? - Le ton fut acide - je ne suis pas irresponsable mais comme personne est dévoué à t'accompagner, je viens...j'ai déjà perdu un ami, pas deux.

Severus se tourna vers elle...

\- Mais tu te rends compte et s'il t'arrive quelques choses, ton fils devient quoi Hermione?

\- Il a son père, sur qui il peut compter tu sembles l'oublier, ne t'occupes pas de moi je sais ce que je fais.

\- Mais s'il y a des mangemorts là-bas?

\- j'ai fait bien pire que ça...tu n'es ni mon père, ni mon frère et encore moins mon mari pour me dire ce que j'ai à faire, est ce que tu as bien compris? Tout le monde les observait, la température de la pièce approchait bientôt celle des détraqueurs.

\- Cela suffit ! intervint Albus. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, à tour de rôle nous allons les surveiller. On fera un nouveau point fin de semaine prochaine, Drago et Hermione interviendrons. Au besoin des renforts seront disponibles. Severus les réceptionnera avec Pompon s'ils sont blessés. On se revoit ici dans une semaine.

Les membres poursuivirent leurs discussion sur d'autres missions passées ou à venir. Hermione quitta discrètement le bureau et se dirigea vers l'entrée menant aux portes de Poudlard.

\- Hermione...

Que lui voulait-il encore ?

\- Hermione...tu veux bien t'arrêter s'il te plait ?

Un s'il te plait? Avait-il changé de vocabulaire? Elle décida de l'ignorer et continua son chemin. Il l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Regardes moi quand je te parle Hermione.

\- Pour me dire quoi? Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir là-bas, je te l'interdis... penses à Éden!

\- Ah non! Ah non! Laisse notre fils en dehors de tout ça. Il n'a rien à voir avec ma décision.

\- Pourtant tu devrais y penser!

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien, ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, je ne veux pas te perdre. Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls.

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas je te ferais pas ce plaisir!

Il la plaqua contre le mur et la fixa de son regard ébène.

\- Hermione, je te préviens tu ne reviens pas, je viens te chercher morte ou vive, mon devoir est de m'occuper de vous maintenant, je ne ferais pas deux fois la même bêtise!

\- Que tu décides de t'occuper d'Éden c'est ton droit, tu n'as plus d'impact dans ma vie! C'est toi même qui l'a décidé ne l'oublie pas. Hermione fulminait.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as quitté le château? Si ma présence ne t'importune pas?

\- Car il ne faut pas que l'on te voit avec une catin, n'est-ce pas Severus!

Il relâcha son emprise sur les bras de la brune.

Le visage du serpentard pâlit. Il sera tellement fort ses poings que ses articulations blanchirent.

\- Tu sais parfaitement Hermione que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...répondit calmement Rogue.

\- Les mots n'ont pourtant pas eut grandes difficultés à sortir de ta bouche hier il me semble.

\- Reviens nous entière, c'est tout ce que je te demande Mia.

\- Occupes toi de toi, c'est ce que tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant, continue.

Elle se retourna, direction près au lard.

Rogue faisait son possible pour revenir à ses côtés, mais entre eux deux un fossé s'était creusé, la seule chose qui les reliés à présent? Eden.

\- Vous rédigerez trente centimètres sur les conséquences d'une transformation ratée d'un rat en verre d'eau, n'est-ce pas Mr Jefferson? Je vous demanderez avant que vous sortez de récupérer votre verre poilu qui court dans la classe.

\- Oui M'dame.

\- Bon rangez vos affaires et on se revoit mardi, car lundi je ne suis pas présente, donc vous aurez cours avec le professeur Mac Gonagall qui gentiment me remplace. Vous pouvez y aller !

Elle se réinstalla à son bureau, Drago profita de la sortie des élèves pour rentrer.

\- Hello ma belle comment vas-tu?

\- Bien et toi Drago?

\- Je viens te voir pour faire le point sur notre mission.

\- Bien! Installes toi.

Il prit une chaise d'un pupitre et s'installa avec Hermione à son bureau.

\- A quelle heure reprends-tu les cours Drago?

\- J'ai fini ma journée.

\- J'ai deux heures de libres et je fini avec les septièmes années Serpentard et Griffondor.

\- Cela nous laisse du temps. De toute façon Astoria ne m'adresse pas la parole.

\- Oh ! Pourquoi?

\- par rapport à la mission...

\- Ne l'a fait pas si tu ne le sens pas...

\- Elle m'en veut, car elle pense que je suis irresponsable de te laisser m'accompagner.

\- Mais je suis une grande fille, elle ne va pas s'y mettre non. S'énerva la jeune femme.

\- J'ai rien dis-moi! Je pense juste a Éden c'est tout, mais tu es la seule à décider.

\- Non c'est juste que Severus m'a mise en garde que si je ne reviens pas il vient me chercher lui-même! Il a peur pour moi.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle!

\- Une bonne nouvelle?

\- Il se préoccupe de toi et de ton fils...laisses lui une chance s'expliqua Drago.

Hermione le foudroya du regard.

\- Je pensais que tu étais venu pour la mission, pas pour me soutirer des informations. Pour Severus, on verra plus tard.

Le blond allait la contredire en lui indiquant que c'est elle qu'il lui en avait parlé, mais autant ne pas la mettre de mauvaise humeur.

\- Oui donc voilà j'ai ramené un plan fait à la main pour te donner une idée du chemin que l'on doit emprunter. On va arriver par la forêt pour passer par l'arrière du manoir, l'avantage c'est que l'on a un accès direct pour accéder dans le sous-sol.

\- Oui mais l'année passée, cette partie n'était pas effondrée ?

\- Il a était restauré, on pourra ainsi emprunter le couloir principal menant aux cellules, mais attention même si le lord ne va plus chez mon père, on vérifiera quand même si des membres sont présent, cela ne m'étonnerai que très peu.

\- Mais si on passe par ce chemin, cela risque d'être plus long pour arriver au bureau de ton père, expliqua la brune.

\- Non cela sera plus simple pour vous !

Ils se redressèrent pour croiser le regard Onyx du professeur de potion.

Drago souriait.

\- Te voilà parrain, merci de nous avoir rejoint nous avons...Aïe!

Hermione l'observait avec le nez retroussé, signe d'une grande colère, elle lui avait mis un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Bonjour Hermione.

\- Bonjour…Severus. Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir?

\- Drago m'a demandé de vous rejoindre pour faire le point avec vous car je connais des passages que Lucius m'a montrés.

\- Parfait! Dit-elle. Nous t'écoutons, proposa-t-elle.

Ils prirent des notes, échangèrent des informations pendant les deux heures. Severus leurs proposait les solutions les moins dangereuses pour eux, surtout pour la sécurité d'Hermione.

Au bout de deux heures…

\- Les garçons ce n'est pas que je m'ennui, mais je vous propose que l'on se rejoint dans une heure chez moi pour que l'on poursuit car il a pas mal à faire, on mangera ensemble, Drago amène Astoria je profiterai pour lui parler.

\- D'accord, plutôt dans une heure et demie? Demanda Drago.

\- Oui cela me laissera le temps de passer prendre Éden chez Pompom, Tinky n'a pas pu le garder aujourd'hui.

Drago se tourna vers Severus.

\- Qu'en penses-tu?

\- Si cela ne dérange pas Hermione, je vous rejoins dans une heure et demie.

\- Non, sinon je ne te le proposerai pas Severus, il sera 19h se sera parfait. Bon je vous dis à tout à l'heure.

\- A toute Mia, Drago l'embrassa sur la joue, Severus le suivit.

Dans le couloir...

\- Bon parrain, ce soir je ne partirai pas trop tard avec Astoria, il faut que tu profites pour lui parler.

\- Je sais, je compte le faire, penses-tu qu'elle accepte que je rencontre Éden ?

\- Mmm, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne voudrait pas puisqu'elle rentrera avec lui ce soir.

\- On verra bien.

Ils prirent chacun leurs chemin, Drago pour rentrer chez lui, Severus pour se préparer.

_Les paris sont ouverts! Que va-t-il se passer pendant cette soirée, surtout entre Hermione et Severus, quelques surprise arriveront dans les chapitres futurs à bientôt !_


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà parmi vous. Veuillez m'excuser de cette absence, mais cela était indépendant de ma volonté. Je vous public ce jour le chapitre sept. Je commence l'écriture du huit ce jour. Je vous explique, mon ordinateur a lâché, avec les deux futurs chapitres en sa possession. Je vais reprendre une publication plus régulière. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. J'attends avec impatience vos lectures! Bonne journée !

Hermione installa Éden près de ses jouets, elle le voyait ainsi de la cuisine, avantage de la cuisine américaine modifiée à l'aide d'un petit coup de baguette. Elle prépara le repas, il lui restait un petit quart d'heure avant que les invités arrivent. Ce qu'elle pensait, car quelques secondes après un coup retentit. Hermione ouvrit la porte sur Severus.

\- Oh Severus, entres, je t'en pris! Elle le laissa fermer la porte, pour finir ses entrées.

\- Hermione j'ai apporté une bouteille de vin, où puis je la mettre?

\- Met la au bar dans le salon.

Il y déposa la bouteille, Éden jouait tranquillement, il l'observa et s'accroupit.

\- Bonjour bonhomme!

Éden se leva, se dirigea vers son père pour lui tendre une pièce de son jeu.

\- Merci Éden.

Hermione regardait le tableau au loin.

\- Severus tu peux le prendre dans tes bras, il ne va guère te manger, c'est ton fils. Elle voyait Severus hésiter, elle rit.

\- Tu diras d'un coté, si il devient comme toi on peut s'attendre à tout.

\- Hermione, je ne te permet pas de rire, je n'ai pas l'habitude avec les enfants.

\- J'aurais pu m'en douter, cela se voit ne t'en fais pas.

\- Merci de tes encouragement.

\- Bon ce jeune homme va prendre son bain, diner et aller se coucher, tu peux attendre et faire entrer Astoria et Drago quand ils arrivent?

\- je les aurais bien laissé attendre..

Hermione avait déjà regagné la salle de bains. Comme d'habitude, les Malfoy étaient en retard donc elle eu largement le temps de lui faire prendre son bain et de le faire diner. Elle le laissa jouer encore un peu avant de le mettre au lit. Elle préparait les apéritifs quand ils arrivèrent .

\- Excuses nous Hermione, mais Albus m'a apellé avant de venir donc j'ai dû passer au château.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, installez vous, je vais chercher les plats.

Elle sortit les petits fours, le plat lui brûla la main, elle le lâcha. Severus arriva rapidement, la brune se tenait la main

\- Fais voir ta main, lui demanda t-il.

\- Non ca va aller.

\- Montres moi ta main Hermione! Le ton était glacial.

Elle lui montra, la brûlure était sur une surface importante, il l'emmena vers le lavabo.

\- Passes ta main sous l'eau, je vais emprunter ta cheminée, je vais aller chercher quelque chose dans mon bureau, j'arrive.

\- Severus ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Insista Hermione. Peine perdue il était déjà partit.

\- Tu veux de l'aide? proposa Astoria.

\- Non ma chérie, - la devança Drago- va t'asseoir je vais aider Hermione.

\- Merci Drago.

Elle tenait sa main dans une serviette. Severus arriva avec un onguent, lui prit délicatement la main et la soigna. Hermione fit la grimace.

\- Aurais tu une bande?

\- Oui dans le tiroir devant toi.

\- Toujours aussi maladroite?

\- Les habitudes ne changent guère!

Il leva un sourcil perplexe.

\- Les habitudes? Pour toi maladroite, c'est une habitude?

\- Quand on l'est, au moins une fois par jour, oui!

Elle lui sourit.

\- Je te remercie.

\- Je suis obligé, si tu ne peux plus travailler, Albus me demandera de te remplacer, plaisanta Severus.

\- Dégages au salon au lieu de dire des bêtises, je vais coucher Éden et je vous rejoins! Gronda t'elle.

La soirée se passa plutôt bien, ils avaient trouvé une solution pour la mission et Hermione avait insisté auprès Astoria, pour lui dire que sa décision n'était en rien une idée de Drago. Le couple rentra tôt, Drago avait apparemment fort à faire le lendemain.

Severus et Hermione s'installèrent au salon.

\- Severus?

Il sortait de la cuisine, il avait aidé Hermione à ranger les plats.

\- Oui?

\- Resterais tu boires un verre avec moi?

\- Pourquoi pas, si tu me jettes pas dehors.

il s'assit a côté d'Hermione devant la cheminée, pendant quelques minutes ils ne parlèrent pas, ne sachant quoi dire l'un face à l'autre.

\- Éden te ressemble! Il a tes cheveux noirs et ton caractère.

\- Il a en tout cas l'intelligence de sa mère!

Un ange passa.

\- Hermione?

\- Mmmmm

\- Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit pour Éden, du moins pour ta grossesse?

\- Je ne pouvais pas te rechercher, ni te prévenir et comme tu as dit tu voulais que je t'oublie. Alors comment j'aurais pu te dire que j'étais enceinte?

\- Pas faux...mais penses tu que par la suite, si je nous en donne les moyens, tu accepterais que l'on..que l'on...se côtoie.

\- Pour le moment, j'essai de faire des efforts pour pas que nous nous disputons, que tu puisses ainsi voir Éden. Grâce à Drago et Albus, j'ai pu me rendre compte dans quel état cela a dû te mettre d'apprendre tout cela. Déjà le fais que l'on parle est une grande chose mais s'il te plait ne m'en demande pas plus. Je ne peux rien te promettre pour le moment.

\- Je comprends, je te demande juste de ne pas écarter cette possibilité, tout cela est de ma faute...et je compte pas vous abandonner.

\- je te remercie de ne pas t'éloigner plus que ce ne l'est.

\- Hermione,je pense par contre que cette mission n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée...

\- Ne t'occupes pas de cela j'ai pris ma décision, je ne reviendrais pas dessus...

\- Vous ne serez que deux, sans savoir ce qu'il va vous attendre la bas.

\- Je sais Severus, mais je serais prudente, Drago aussi, je ne suis pas une novice, au début de ma grossesse j'ai étais en mission, Éden est là et moi aussi.

\- Mais ce n'est pas une généralité Hermione! Rogue s'énervait.

\- Le fait que tu veux te rapprocher ne te donne pas le droit de décider pour moi!

\- Et alors ! Tu es la mère de mon fils, même si tu ne voudrais plus de moi je serais toujours présent pour vous.

\- Pour Éden oui, mais laisses moi tranquille...

\- Tranquille, pendant que je sais que la femme que j'aime est là bas et que moi même je ne peux pas mit rendre...

\- Tu m'as aimé Severus ne mélanges pas tout, tu m'as quitté, je comprends que tu t'inquiètes mais non...je pense qu'il est l'heure que tu regagnes Poudlard...

Severus se leva tout comme Hermione et se mit face à elle.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais oublié Hermione...il lui caressa le visage, elle s'écarta.

\- Tu devait y penser avant Severus, une chose à la fois je ne garantit rien, soit patient c'est tout ce que je peux te donner pour le moment.

\- D'accord, je patienterai. Passes une bonne soirée. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Bonsoir Severus.

\- Bonsoir Mia.

Elle posa son front sur la porte une fois l'homme partit. Oui elle l'aimait, mais hors de question de le laisser revenir comme ça sans rien dire, il allait avoir autant de mal a revenir dans sa vie, qu'elle à essayer de l'oublier. Pour la mission, il pouvait se passer quelque chose, mais elle voulait se racheter par rapport a la mort de Ron. Elle ne pouvait pas rester à rien faire alors que lui avait fait tant pour elle même, au delà de la mort, car quand elle regardait son fils elle savait qu'il était la grâce a Lui! Elle pleura pendant quelques minutes et regagna sa chambre après avoir embrassé son fils.

Le dimanche en fin d'après-midi, elle prépara les affaires d'Éden par sécurité pour plusieurs jours. Drago avait décidé L'aveil de rejoindre la forêt de la demeure Malfoy un jours plus tôt pour vérifier l'activité du manoir. Ginny avait proposé de garder Éden donc sur ce point là Hermione était rassurée, elle pouvait se préoccuper entièrement de la mission. Une fois les affaires prêtes, elle se dirigea vers Poudlard. Ses collègues trouvaient absurde de ne jamais venir par la cheminée, mais Hermione admirer le paysage qui s'offrait à elle jusqu'au château. Son fils s'endormit durant le trajet, une fois arrivé dans le bureau d'Albus Drago, Severus, Remus, Tonks étaient déjà présent.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde, salua Hermione.

Severus s'avança vers elle pour prendre Éden dans ses bras, le temps qu'elle pose le sac du petit.

\- Tu veux que je le ramène chez Potter?

\- Oui s'il te plait Severus ce serait gentil, il est temps qu'il aille au lit il se fait tard, il a pas fait sa sieste.

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et partit par la cheminée.

\- Bon quand partons nous Drago?

\- On va refaire un point sur le plan du château, pour que rien ne soit oublié expliqua le blond.

\- Prenez votre temps les enfants..conseilla le directeur.

Le plan était retourné dans tous les sens, toutes les situations étaient imaginées, contrées, un plan de rechange avait même était étudié.

Severus entra à nouveau dans le bureau.

\- Bon je pense que nous sommes prêts on va pouvoir y aller Drago.

\- Mmm, interrompit le professeur de potion, Hermione puis-je te parler un moment s'il te plait?

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que je dois te parler, la réponse fut glaciale.

\- Allons dehors.

Il la suivit, referma la porte et l'insonoria. Il sortit de sa poche une bourse de cuire de dragon noire, lui tendit.

\- Severus?

\- Ce sont des potions Drago et toi vous pourriez en avoir besoin, régénération sanguine, anti douleurs,...

\- C'est très gentil, je te remercie..

\- Hermione...il est très important pour moi que tu reviens, pour Éden, même. Même si tu penses le contraire, je ne veux pas te perdre, j'ai déjà fais l'énorme erreur une fois de t'écarter de ma vie, pas une deuxième fois...je t'aime Hermione.

\- moi aussi je t'aime Severus, lui répondit-elle confuse, mais le peut que je me résonne et penses revenir avec toi, j'imagine que tu répartiras à nouveau, j'ai tellement souffert, que je ne suis pas assez forte pour le revivre une seconde fois, je vis seule maintenant...

\- Je ferais tout pour revenir vers toi, dorénavant je serais a tes côtés et ceux d'Éden...

\- Ne penses pas que cela sera aussi facile...

\- Je t'ai dis je serais patient.

\- Merci..elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Oublie pas une chose...que l'on peut correspondre à distance...

\- J'avais oublié, mais une telle distance cela sera difficile...

\- Je ne serais pas si loin que tu le penses...si tu baisses tes barrières on pourra le faire.

\- Je ne sais pas si depuis le temps, je serais toujours capable de les abaisser de nouveau.

\- Cela ne s'oubli pas et tes barrière sont difficiles a franchir!

\- Nous verrons bien Severus, j'essairai...oubli pas le lien ne se fait que lorsque le couple est solide, très solide..ça c'était avant..

Elle se retourna est regagna le bureau.

La mission était la seule chose auquel elle devait se préoccupée, la sécurité de Drago et la sienne.

Elle espérait revenir...


	8. Chapter 8

_Ricardoflo: contente que mon retour te conviens j'espère que la suite va te plaire._

_espe29: oui un petit rapprochement, mais cela ne va pas durer, le malheur va s'abattre lol_

_sarinette60: mais de rien ! :-)_

_magiehp: ne t'inquiètes pas le neuf est fini, je les avaient déjà en tete du fait que je les avait déjà écrit c'est juste que mon ordinateur ne veut pas me les rendre mdr :-)_

_ : merci pour ta review, voila comme promis la suite, le neuf sera pour ce week end!_

#####

Le parc Malfoy et le manoir étaient très silencieux. Un silence à glacer le sang. Protégés par la forêt, ils en sortirent une fois le soleil couché. Drago prit la main de la brune pour la guider jusqu'au mur arrière de la demeure.

\- Hermione, vérifie s'il y a un sortilège sur la porte.

\- Fais le toi, tu es juste devant moi!

-C'est toi la professeur de sortilège, non?

\- Bouges alors, souffla t-elle.

Hermione vérifia pendant au moins une bonne minute.

\- C'est bon maintenant ou tu attends qu'il gèle? s'impatienta le blond.

\- Si tu n'es pas content la prochaine fois, fais le toi même !

La griffondor sentit un fourmillement, Severuss tentait de la joindre.

(** hermione, ## Severus)

*Oui, Severus, que veux tu?*

# Savoir ce qui vous prend autant de temps pour rentrer, vous êtes à découvert !#

* Je vérifie la présence de pièges sur la porte, avec les mangemorts, j'ai appris à me méfier!*

#...#

* Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire*

Au même moment, elle ouvrit la porte.

\- Il était temps Mia !

\- La ferme Drago !

# Pas la peine d'être si désagréable avec lui, cela ne va pas vous aider!#

\- Tais-toi aussi!

Drago venait de comprendre.

\- Tu discutes avec mon parrain, tu crois que c'est le moment!

\- Si tu tiens à le savoir, c'est lui qui est venu me parler!

Le blond souriait, s'ils parvenaient à communiquer à nouveau, c'est que tout n'était pas perdu pour eux.

\- Eh, Drago, cet escalier n'était plus accessible, le dernier combat ici l'avait détruit! Elle fût étonnée.

\- Père, l'a fait reconstruire, il mène toujours aux couloirs des cellules.

Ils avancèrent et en effet, ils passèrent devant. Aucun espoir de libèrer des amis, elles étaient toutes vides. Heureusement, ils seraient morts de faim.

# Dépêchez - vous, Remus nous informe qu'il y a du mouvement dans la fôret.#

* Quelqu'un vient au manoir?* Hermione sentait la peur la gagner.

# Pour le moment, nous ne savons pas mais ne trainez pas#.

\- Dépêchons nous, il y a du mouvement dans la forêt.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils furent dans le bureau de Lucius.

\- Où sont rangés les papiers de ton père ?

\- Fouilles partout, on verra bien! S'énerva le serpentard.

\- Je vais demander à Severus.

* Où Lucius rangeait ses papiers?*

# Il les changeait régulièrement de place! Drago ne sait pas lui?#

* non sinon, je ne...*

# QUELQU'UN EST RENTRÉ DANS LE CHÂTEAU, VOIR MÊME PLUSIEURS, SORTEZ D'ICI!#

\- Drago, ils arrivent! ACCIO! PAPIER DE LUCIUS!

\- Pourquoi, je n'y ai pas pensé!

\- Je me le demande, ragea t-elle.

\- Toi non plus que je sache..

# CA SUFFIT ! SORTEZ D'ICI NOM DE MERLIN!

Hermione prit la main de Drago, ils empruntèrent un couloir menant au grand salon pour sortir par l'avant du château. Les mangemorts, n'étaient pas loin devant eux, à tel point que le blond la ceintura pour l'emmener dans un renforcement. Greyback leur passa devant.

# Hermione, que se passe t-il?#

* Nous venons de croiser Greyback, mais il ne nous a pas vu!*

# Il faut que vous montez dans les chambres, ils ne s'y rendent jamais.#

* Plus facile à dire qu'à faire!*

\- Drago, Severus souhaite que l'on monte dans les chambres.

\- Pourquoi faire?

\- Il y a pas un passage pour sortir?

\- Tu espères quoi, qu'il y a un toboggan magique pour descendre dans le jardin! Là tu me laisses perplexe!

* Pourquoi faire?*

# Dans la forêt, j'ai déposé le balai de Drago, il n'aura qu'à l'apeller par une des fenêtres.#

\- Ton balai est dans la forêt!

\- Allons -y! La tira le blond pour monter les escaliers.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens qui voilà, Maudit fils Malfoy avec sa saleté de sang de bourbe!

\- Greyback, que me vaut le déplaisir de te voir! commença le serpentard.

\- Le fait que tu te présentes ici!

\- Je ne savais pas que nos personnes avaient tant d'importance pour vous! Riposta la brune.

\- EXPELLIARMUS!

Ils s'abaissèrent tous les deux.

#Courez!#

Les couloirs des chambres étaient interminables, des pièces complétaient ce manoir.

\- Où Va t-on Drago?

\- Dans ma chambre, il y a un balcon, par lequel je vais pouvoir te faire monter plus facilement sur mon balai.

Mac Ferson un mangemort assez récent, dans l'entourage du Lord leur barrait le chemin.

\- SECTUMSEPRA!

\- PROTEGO ! Hurla Hermione.

\- Avada Kedavra ! De Drago émanait une telle colère que sa compagne de mission pouvait sentir l'air crépiter d'énergie.

\- Drago, détends toi, s'énerver ne va pas nous aider!

\- Et tu crois que parler pour rien dire, aussi? Avance plus vite Mia !

Elle suivait Drago dans ce labyrinthe de pièces, qui n'était autre que sa demeure d'enfance du blond. On pouvait voir clairement qu'il les connaissait par coeur, à quel endroit ils devaient faire attention et où se situaient les passages secrets. Drago essayait toutes les portes, aucune ne s'ouvrait même avec les sortilèges, rien.

\- Ils nous ont bloqués. Nous sommes sans issue Mia.

\- Drago, ils montent, il faut sortir d'ici. Hermione angoissait, le ton de sa voix s'en ressentait.

\- Mia, tu es prête à me suivre?

\- Oui, mais tu me fais peur!

\- On va sauter de l'étage.

\- Mais on ne peut même pas rentrer dans les pièces.

# Hermione, c'est une mauvaise idée, vous allez vous tuer!#

Elle décida de l'ignorer, ils devaient sortir d'ici coûte que coute.

\- On va rebrousser chemin, avant de tourner par ici tu as dû remarquer les vitraux en bout de couloirs.

\- Oui.

\- On va passer au travers, nous n'avons plus le choix.

\- Allons, mais c'est du suicide! s'étrangla la brune.

# HERMIONE !#

Ils firent demi tour, tournèrent à gauche.

\- CONFRINGO !

Le mur à leur droite explosa. Drago se retourna, fit passer Hermione devant lui pour la protéger.

-FLIPENDO ! Le mangemort qui les suivait fût assomé.

Drago accélera, ceinturant Hermione, se jeta à travers le vitrail, qui explosa en mille morceaux. Le sol se rapprochait à grand pas.

Severus ne pût s'empêcher de transplaner dans la propriété Malfoy. Il arrivait vers la façade sud, quand la vitre du haut explosa.

\- Ils n'ont pas pu s'empêcher !

Le professeur fulminait, les voyants tomber dans le vide. Il hurla.

\- Aresto Momentum!

Les deux jeunes gens s'immobilisèrent à trente centimètres du sol.

\- Finite incantatem.

Une fois au sol, la course reprit de plus belle, en effet, des dizaines de mangemorts se dirigeaient vers eux.

Hermione ne courait pas aussi vite que son homologue. Drago arriva auprès de Séverus.

\- Drago va au château immédiatement, informes les aurores qu'ils doivent venir ici.

Le blond transplana.

Séverus courait vers Hermione le plus rapidement possible. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Greyback les rattrapait. Severus la serra dans ses bras et transplana. Au même moment on put entendre dans le parc Malfoy.

\- SECTUMSEPRA!

Severus et Hermione arrivèrent dans la pelouse de Poudlard. Hermione gisait pleine de sang et les yeux pleins de larmes. Severus pâlit, voyant Hermine dans cet état, il se rapprocha d'elle sur les genoux.

-Hermione, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie tiens bon.

Il effectua le contre sort et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Tiens bon Mia.

Les larmes coulaient le long des joues du serpentard, la peur de la perdre irradiait son coeur.

\- Ne fermes pas les yeux, restes avec moi.

Les yeux de la brunes se voilaient.

\- Dis à notre fils que je l'aime...

\- Hors de question, je suis pas ton valet de chambre, tu lui diras toi même... il se voulait sarcastique mais n'y parvenait pas. Elle sourit.

\- Severus saches que je t'aime et je te pardonne...

Sa tête pencha en arrière et elle s'arrêta de respirer, Severus courut encore plus vite...


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour tout le monde je conçois que ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais ne me frappez pas sinon je ne serais pas en état de vous donner la suite:_

_Je souhaitais vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir!_

_**cricri. the badger: oui je me fais plaisir à l'écrire et ne t'en fais pas je n'oublierai pas la fin !**  
_

_**Sarinette60: mais de rien tout le plaisir et pour moi!**_

_**espe29: je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir déçu! Hermione va certainement mourir :-) ! tu veras bien! elle sera peut être le futur fantôme de Poudlard? Qui sait?**_

_**Ricardo flo: Hermione se vange de Severus niak niak mais c'est pas fini...lol**_

_**(-*-*-*-*-*)**_

Le sang battait dans ses veines, il courait à en perdre haleine. Il arriva à l'infirmerie et enfonça la porte du pied.

\- Pomfrey !

-...

\- POMFREY !

\- Oui, c'est bon j'arrive ne criez pas comme ça Sev...

Quand l'infirmière vit Hermione dans ce triste état, elle se précipita au premier lit.

\- Installez la ici. Que lui est-il arrivé?

\- On a transplané, en arrivant elle était blessée, pour une fois je ne sais pas du tout ce qui est arrivé !

\- Fermez la porte de l'infirmerie, vous allez m'aider à la déshabiller.

Severus la regarda perplexe.

\- Faites pas votre effarouché, votre fils n'est pas arrivé seul à ce que je sache!

Le serpentard ferma la porte, mais ne pû s'empêcher de dire tout haut: " Espèce de vieille chouette".

ils la deshabillèrent le plus délicatement possible, son corps était parsemé de coupures. Severus s'en voulait de ne pas les avoir accompagnés. L'infirmière nettoyait le corps de la jeune femme et jetait par ci, par là des sorts de guérison. Rogue lui, regardait le paysage par la fenêtre, les larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Ne pouvait-il pas être tranquille, vivre heureux, que tout cela s'arrête? Cela était trop demandé à merlin?

\- Severus ? Rejoignez Albus, vous ne pouvez pas rester là, cela ne l'aidera pas. Je m'occupe d'elle, je vais faire tout mon possible pour la sauver.

Il se retourna, embrassa Hermione sur le front et partit dans ses appartements. Une fois arrivé. La porte n'était pas fermée, que tout ce qui était à portée de main vola, ses papiers, les cadres, la table basse...

Il prit appui sur la cheminée, la tête entre les épaules, vidé de toute énergie.

-Albus, ne restez pas là, à me regarder comme si j'étais fou et fermez cette satanée porte.

Le vieux sorcier ne se fit pas prier, pour une fois que rentrer chez son ami, lui était autorisé.

\- Je suis passé voir ta compagne...

\- Ce n'est plus ma compagne et avec ce qui vient d'arriver, je n'en ai plus l'espoir.

\- Pourquoi donc mon ami?

\- Parce que...après tout mêlez vous de vos affaires nom de dieu! pesta l'ex mangemort.

Le professeur de potion s'installa sans retenue dans son vieux fauteuil, versa un verre de whisky.

\- Comme je t'expliquais avant que tu m'interromps, je suis allé la voir, Pompom est inquiète à son sujet.

\- Ah bon, je me demande pourquoi...cracha Severus acide, son coeur a juste arrêté de battre dans mes bras, rien qui sort de l'ordinaire. J'ai l'habitude de voir les gens mourir autour de moi.

\- J'en suis désolé .

\- Sortez d'ici, je n'ai que faire de vos excuses, je vais aller chercher mon fils je ne veux pas qu'il pense qu'on l'abandonne. Hermione a appri à se méfier des mangemorts, apparemment pas assez, je ne voudrais pas que mon fils pense la même chose.

\- Très bien, si tu as besoin je...

\- DEHORS ! Dehors! J'ai besoin d'être seul, vous pouvez le comprendre.

Albus capitula et quitta les donjons, le coeur lourd.

Le maître des potions prit sa cape et emprunta la cheminée pour se rendre chez les Potter.

Ginny entendit la cheminée s'activer. Elle courut à l'escalier.

-Chéri! tu peux descendre Eden s'il te plait, je crois qu'Hermione est arrivée.

Elle fit demi tour et entra dans la salon.

-Hermione veux tu une tasse de thé?

Severus était pâle comme à son habitude, mais quelque chose de plus marquait son visage.

-Ah...Severus...je ne vous attendais pas...Hermione n'est pas encore rentrée.

\- Si...répondit Severus, il ne savait pas comment l'annoncer à la rousse.

\- Et ? elle se repose?

\- le mot est faible! elle est...elle est à l'infirmerie dans un état grave, elle a reçu un sort pendant notre transplanage.

Ginny eut les larmes aux yeux, s'assis dans le fauteuil le plus proche, elle sanglotait.

Harry arriva.

\- Bonsoir Severus. Eden va dire bonjour à ton père. Le survivant s'abaissa pour déposer le petit homme, qui se dirigea maladroitement vers son père. Ce dernier s'abaissa et le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

-Tu t'es bien amusé bonhomme avec ton...parrain? le mot arrachait encore la langue de Rogue.

\- Ui...nial!

\- Que se passe t-il Rogue? Pourquoi ma femme est dans cet état. Harry s'impatientait.

\- Drago et Hermione sont rentrés de mission, elle est gravement blessée, Pompom est très inquiète pour elle.

\- Nous passerons la voir demain. Si vous avez besoin de..

\- Potter, je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié. Si vous souhaitez voir Eden, faites le savoir, bonne soirée. Le maître des potions reprit le chemin inverse et regagna le château.

Une fois rentré, il fit apparaître une pièce supplémentaire dans ses appartements et y coucha son fils.

\- Tinky!

Plop!

\- Oui, maître!

\- Peux tu garder mon fils, pendant que je vais voir comment se porte Miss Hermione?

\- Oui, maître, allez y maitre, Tinky va surveiller le fils de monsieur.

Il claqua la porte sans plus de cérémonie.

Drago était au côté de la brune, il lui tenait la main. Il aurait dû l'attendre, il aurait pu la protéger.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé princesse, je suis désolé, comment j'ai pû être aussi bête, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seule. Il posa son front sur la main d'Hermione, qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

La porte s'ouvrit.

\- Que fais tu ici Drago?

\- Ce que je n'ai pas su faire tout à l'heure, être à ses côtés.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, j'aurais dû vous accompagner et non écouter Albus. Rentre chez toi, va retrouver ta femme, elle va s'inquièter, je vais rester avec Mia.

\- Et ton fils?

\- Je le fais garder pour la nuit, j'essaierai de lui expliquer demain.

\- S'il y a le moindre soucis, tu me tiens au courant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Il posa la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Bonsoir parrain.

Plusieurs nuits, plusieurs jours, sans aucune amélioration, Severus passait ses nuits à l'infirmerie et la moindre pause entre ses cours, avec son fils. Pendant que l'enfant jouait, il testait divers potions, en créant des nouvelles, se renseignant auprès d'autres maîtres qui lui conseillaient tous la même chose, la régénération sanguine, les anti douleurs etc. L'état de santé d'Hermione s'améliorait, mais elle ne se réveillait toujours pas.

Il lui expliquait ce qui se passait dans le château, les nouvelles du monde sorcier, il ne savait même plus quoi lui dire. Il lui brossait les cheveux, lui ramenait des fleurs et ramenait ses robes à Pompom. Eden était venu une fois, mais voyant que sa mère ne lui répondait pas, il hurla, Severus dut le faire sortir.

Depuis Eden faisait des cauchemards, la jeune femme lui manquait.

Rogue corrigeait ses copies, nous étions un vendredi soir.

\- Paaaaa !

Severus courut dans la chambre de son fils.

\- Eden, que t'arrives t-il?

\- Mo...man! Voir mo...man!

\- Mon ange, comme papa t'a expliqué, maman ne va pas très bien en ce moment, elle a besoin de repos, elle est très fatiguée. Et toi, il faut que tu dormes aussi. Si tu fais de beau rêves, maman sera fière de toi.

\- ..Ui !

ll l'embrassa et le borda. L'absence de sa mère commençait à peser et même le petit le sentait.

Le week end prochain aurait lieu une fête réunissant les septièmes années, avant que leurs révisions commencent pour l'examen final. Tous les professeurs étaient conviés, Albus esperait que cela permette à Severus de se changer les idées, en temps normal amener le serpentard à une fête de l'école n'était pas facile à faire, mais là il pouvait parier qu'il ne viendrait pas du tout.

Les élèves avaient peur de se rendre en cours de potions. Leur professeur était imbuvable, même pour les serpentards. Depuis que Granger était revenue, il rentrait en classe, indiquait les consignes sur le tableau, s'installait à son bureau les bras croisés. Les élèves n'osaient lever la main ou demander quoique ce soit, les mouches volaient. Un seul cours fût perturbé, par londubat, qui remplaçait Mme Chourave ce jour là, le pauvre repartit sans demander ce pour quoi il était venu.

Les médecins de saint mangouste, déclarèrent qu'Hermione était dans le coma, mais qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'espoir, si elle auvait pû se réveiller elle l'aurait déjà fait.

\- Hors de question! Ma compagne ne sera pas laissée sans soins, je suis maître des potions je trouverai.

Albus le prit à part.

\- Ils connaissent leur métier ne t'accroche pas à des espoirs qui n'ont pas lieu d'être.

\- Je ne la laisserai pas partir comme ça, il y a bien quelque chose qui va la faire revenir?

\- Je doute mon ami, elle a peur de revenir vers toi, elle sait qu'Eden sera heureux à tes côtés, elle n'a plus ses parents et elle se croit coupable de la mort du jeune Weasley.

\- Laissez moi quinze jours, seulement quinze jours...elle m'a pardonné, ce n'est pas pour rien.

\- Je te les laisse mon ami...mais passé ce laps de temps, il faudra qu'elle nous quitte.

\- D'accord.

Ils s'approchèrent à nouveau des médecins.

\- Qu'avez vous décidé monsieur Rogue? Lui demanda le médecin en chef.

\- Laissez moi quinze jours, au delà je la laisserai s'éteindre.

\- Je comprends, sachez que je suis de tout coeur avec vous, son état physique est excellent, mais psychiquement elle est absente.

\- Je sais, répondit le serpentard.

\- Au besoin, contactez nous, nous restons à votre disposition. Il lui tendit la main. Rogue accepta de le saluer.

Il resta un moment avec Hermione puis regagna ses appartements.

Elle, Hermione de son côté n'était pas vraiment seule...dans cette grande pièce.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour à tous, vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir et je vous en remercie encore. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Certes c'est un chapitre qui semblera court mais je suis occupé à écrire le chapitre 12.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à indiquer vos réactions par rapport au chapitre vos commentaires sur les personnages me font toujours rire !**_

Hermione se réfugiait dans son inconscient, que cherchait-elle à fuir même elle ne savait pas vraiment.

\- Arrêtes de remplir mon assiette, je vais finir par ressembler à une baleine! Rit la griffondor.

\- Impossible pas dans ce monde...au fait, Mia quand comptes tu rentrer?

Hermione était en compagnie de Ron, son coma la rapprochait de plus en plus des limbes. Son défunt ami essayait de la renvoyer mais apparemment rien ne fonctionnait. L'état d'Hermione l'inquiétait, plus les jours passaient moins elle avait l'intention de se réveiller, au point de faire apparaître Eden dans ses songes et de le penser réel. Le rouquin savait parfaitement que le monde sans tâches, que son amie se construisait n'était pas raisonnable.

\- Rentrer pourquoi faire? Je suis bien ici, Eden est avec moi.

Le jeune enfant était à quelques mètres d'elle et jouait avec les papillons.

\- Rien n'est réel Mia, tu le sais! Tu ne peux pas continuer à te voiler la face.

\- C'est mon choix Ron.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en signe de désaccord.

\- L'Hermione que je connais ne réagirait pas comme ça, elle se battrait pour revenir à elle. As-tu conscience que si tu meurs ton vrai fils va en souffrir, ainsi que Severus?

A l'entente de ces prénoms, la brune eut de la peine, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être si irresponsable, elle avait pardonné à Severus. Pourquoi le fait de revenir à elle lui faisait tant peur? Elle avait toujours été quelqu'un de responsable et Ron, un vrai gamin, sauf que pendant cette discussion elle avait l'impression que c'était tout l'inverse.

\- Je sais Ron, je suis égoïste, mais ici il n'y a pas de soucis, je dois penser à rien...

\- Pas de soucis...pour toi oui! Penses qu'à l'extérieur des gens se font un sang d'encre pour toi et moi ici je m'inquiète, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Ces quelques jours avec toi m'ont apportés beaucoup de bonheur et je t'en remercie. Mais tu es trop jeune pour être ici Mia.

\- Tu l'es bien toi!

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, je me devais de te protéger je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir, ainsi que ton fils. Moi c'est accidentel, toi c'est intentionnel.

Elle baissa les yeux, de fines larmes apparaissaient doucement. La réalité lui revenait en pleine face, elle s'en voulait de les abandonner, Severus devait être dans tous ses états.

Ron posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, la tira contre lui pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Eh princesse, je ne t'ai pas dit cela pour te faire pleurer, mais tu mérites d'être heureuse. Rogue s'est séparé de toi pour te protéger.

\- Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas tout simplement expliqué? Renifla-t-elle.

\- Rogue est quelqu'un de maladroit avec ses sentiments. Il est venu il y a deux jours sur ma tombe, pas pour me dire bonjour, mais pour me prier de te faire revenir. Il essai par tous les moyens de te faire reprendre conscience, sainte mangouste ont prévu d'arrêter les soins sous peu et il a beaucoup de mal à l'encaisser.

\- Laisses moi encore un peu de temps, s'il te plaît.

Il embrassa les cheveux de son amie.

\- Ok, mais ne tardes pas, plus tu attendras plus ton réveille sera difficile, vu l'état de ton corps tu risques de garder des séquelles, expliqua-t-il.

\- Je me doute, je l'ai lu dans les yeux de Severus, j'ai vu surtout la peur.

\- Il t'aime n'en doute pas, la décision prise de sa part il y a deux ans fut autant difficile pour toi, que pour lui.

Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe. Ron l'avait emmené pique-niquer avec Eden.

\- Laisses-moi me reposer.

\- Mia?

\- Oui Ron?

\- Le jour où tu devras vraiment me rejoindre, rassures toi je serais là pour te recevoir.

Elle tourna son visage pour lui sourire.

\- J'espère bien, tu as même intérêt! Son sourire était revenu, ce qui rassura Ron.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux et rirent de bon cœur, jusqu'au moment où la jeune femme s'assoupie.

Noël était passé ainsi que le nouvel an, Severus ne voyait pas passer les jours. Ce trois Janvier Severus ruminait, les médecins de sainte mangouste devaient revenir dans deux jours. Hermione les quitterait donc un cinq janvier. Le maître des potions avait capitulé, elle ne voulait plus revenir à quoi bon continuer les soins, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Hermione était une personne réfléchie, elle n'aurait pas pris cette décision sans les conséquences.

L'angoisse était plus forte de jour en jour, Eden était intenable, entêté parfois Severus n'en pouvait plus et ne savait plus comment faire avec son fils. Albus indiqua même que le caractère d'Eden était celui de son père, ce qui ne plus guère au roi des cachots. Les questions se bousculaient chaque soir, comment l'expliquera-t-il à son fils? Que sa mère ne voulait plus revenir? Impossible!

Albus et Minerva se voyaient tous les soirs, pour discuter, trouver une solution, même eux avaient perdu tout espoir. Le malheur s'abattrait sur eux, si Hermione ne revenait pas.

Est-ce que Severus s'en remettrait? Serait-il capable de s'occuper de son fils? Minerva ne souhaitait pas y penser pour le moment, elle priait tous les jours pour qu'Hermione se réveille.

4 Janvier.

Rogue ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, son fils fut calme, sentait-il que quelque chose allait se passait? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait reçu un courrier du médecin rencontré quelques semaines auparavant au chevet d'Hermione. Il demandait l'état actuel de la jeune femme et confirmait le rendez-vous le lendemain matin.

Severus appela Tinky pour la garde de journée de son fils, prit une douche et s'habilla. Sur le chemin de la salle de repas, il repensait aux paroles qu'Hermione avait prononcé : Elle lui pardonné. Oui mais quoi? Le fait de l'avoir abandonné ou de l'avoir laissé seule partir avec Drago dans cette mission. Les fantômes de Severus étaient revenus, entre Lily dans ses rêves qui l'accusait de sa mort et Hermione de l'avoir abandonné, ses nuits s'étaient considérablement raccourcis de quatre heures à deux heures.

Son entrée dans la salle se résumait depuis quelques jours à un silence de mort, personne n'osait parler sur son passage, même les professeurs. Le serpentard s'assit à sa place habituelle et commença son monologue comme les deux derniers jours:

\- Bonjour Albus, je vais bien, tout autant qu'un homme qui va dans peu de temps perdre sa femme. Oui Eden à bien dormit, comparé à la nuit précédente. Non, je ne souhaite pas prendre ma journée et non, je ne souhaite pas en parler. Je vais prendre mon café, ne pas vous entendre, me lever et regagner ma salle de classe.

Albus soupira, en effet son protégé bu son café, se leva et partit. Le directeur de Poudlard ne savait même plus comment approcher Severus, le moindre mot maladroit pouvait le faire sortir de son silence, certes, mais pour déclencher une vraie tempête de mot divers et variés.

Sa journée se passa à l'identique des derniers jours. Avant de gagner sa salle de classe, il passa par l'infirmerie, salua Hermione, lui donna des nouvelles de son fils, l'embrassa sur le front et commença sa journée de cours.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonne fêtes de Noêl! Moi, excellente. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira mais je peux vous garantir que c'est le 12 qui vous intéressera. passez une bonne journée et bonne lecture ! _**

Une fois les cours terminés, Severus fit dîner Eden. Deux de ses élèves s'étaient proposés de promener avec son fils, il ne put refuser. Cela serait bénéfique et serait également un peu de repos pour lui. Le serpentard, se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle de repas. Il s'installa et mena un combat acharné à coup de fourchette avec ses légumes, mais n'en avala pas un seul morceau. Ses assiettes ressemblaient plus à un champ de bataille une fois le repas fini.

\- Severus? Tenta Albus.

\- Mmmm

\- Comment s'est passée ta journée?

\- Comme d'habitude avec des cornichons sans cerveaux.

\- J'ai pensait à une chose, demain tu as ta journée de congé et cela par obligation.

Le concerné le fusilla du regard. Il avait toujours eut horreur d'être materné.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié Albus. Cracha-t-il.

\- Je le sais, mais c'est comme ça, tu auras besoin de soutien nous serons tous là.

Albus savait parfaitement que perdre par deux fois la femme qu'on aime pour un seul homme, c'était trop. Heureusement qu'Eden était présent, car il savait ce que Severus serait capable de faire pour mourir s'il se retrouvait seul.

Soudain des bruits de détonations se firent entendent, le silence se fit dans la salle. Rogue guettait, sa marque le brûlait.

\- Albus, il y a des mangemorts pas très loin, ils ont trouvés comment pénétrer.

Ceci était parfaitement impossible depuis la dernière guerre, tous les enchantements avait été revus, voir même doublés. Aussi bien les aurors, que le survivant, le directeur et les professeurs avaient participés à ce renforcement.

En effet, un homme mince et blond, mal rasé apparut à l'entrée de la salle. Rogue se leva, ainsi que les professeurs baguette en main. La tension était présente, cela était clair que le malvenus n'était pas ici pour faire la discussion.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde! Malfoy père souriait de façon hypocrite, comme à son habitude. Avançant calmement vers les professeurs, sa canne en main, jubilant de son entrée surprise.

\- Que faite vous ici Malfoy vous n'avez pas rejoint vos amis à ce charmant hôtel que nous appelons Azkaban? demanda Severus.

\- Je suis venus te chercher mon ami, nous avons pensé se réunir pour fêter ta trahison, tu seras notre invité privilégié tu le sais très bien.

En effet, après la guerre, quand le serpentard perdit sa couverture, il informa le ministère de tous les domiciles des mangemorts, principales comme secondaires, les QG aussi. Tout avait été pillé, retourné fouiller voir même brûler pour s'assurer qu'ils ne reviendraient pas au endroit déjà vérifiés, certes ils s'étaient comporté comme les mangemorts sur des moldus, mais le ministère n'avait pas vraiment eut le choix.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, j'ai toujours été du côté de Dumbledore j'étais qu'un espion pour l'ordre et en effet je n'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir que le jour où j'ai tout confié au ministère.

Severus essayait de gagner du temps car son ex-ami n'était certainement pas venu seul, il devait trouver une solution et le plus rapidement possible.

\- De ta faute nous sommes obligés de se cacher comme des rats! Cracha le blond.

\- Obligé Lucius en es tu sûr ? Vous viviez déjà comme des rats, vous suivez Voldemort comme des chiens. Tuer, violer c'est pour cela que vous êtes né, c'est dans votre sang.

Le regard bleu du grand blond vira à l'orage, les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches tout comme son teint, blanc de colère.

\- Dois je te rappeler sale sang mêlé, que les escapades que le Lord mettait en place tu en faisais partit. Malfoy se pavanait fier des informations qu'il apportait devant tout Poudlard, pensant faire baisser Rogue aux yeux de tous. Albus s'éclaircit la voir.

\- Votre entreprise mon cher est veine, lorsque Severus n'a plus était reconnu comme espion dans vos rangs, ils nous a, à tous expliqué en quoi retournaient les excursions que vous faites. Il ne sera donc pas jeté dans la fosse aux lions. Mais de toute façon, il me semble que vous n'être plus assez nombreux pour tenir une armée. Tenta le directeur.

Rien qu'à cette question, des volutes de fumées noires apparurent dans la salle, effrayant au passage les élèves. Certains se levèrent et s'enfuirent, surtout les premières années. Albus les laissa faire, moins il y aurait de monde mieux cela serait si un combat devait être lancé, il avait déjà perdu assez d'élèves les dix dernières années.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur et suffocante. Ron l'a pris sans ses bras.

\- Mia que se passe-t-il?

\- Eden...et Severus...sont en danger.

\- Comment ça?

\- J'en sais rien...ils sont venus...pour Severus.

\- Les mangemorts ?

\- Certainement... Il faut que je rentre...

\- Tu ne peux pas Mia, il faut laisser Severus se débrouiller seul, tu es trop faible.

L'état actuel de son corps ne le permettrait pas, s'il l'a laissé revenir à elle cela serait finit d'elle la douleur serait trop importante.

\- Non, il ...le faut...aides moi.

Ron se leva et réfléchit, elle ne pouvait pas y retourner pour combattre.

\- Attends laisses moi réfléchir Mia ?

Le roux tournait en rond, certes il n'était pas très futé à l'école de sorcellerie mais il se rappelait certaines recherches que la brune leur avait obligé à faire, sur les différentes sources de pouvoir des sorciers lors de combat.

L'une d'elle concernait le partage de pouvoir avec les morts ou ceux entre les deux, comme lui il était encore dans les limbes, il ne savait pas encore quand il finirait par les quitter définitivement.

Il s'agenouilla près de son ami.

\- Mia, j'ai une solution et cette solution c'est moi.

Elle le regarda, au fond de ses yeux on pouvait lire une lueur de totale incompréhension, pour une fois les rôles changés.

\- Le fait que je vous ai trahit ne vous choque pas plus que cela, demande Severus.

\- Je le savais parfaitement, c'est pour ça que le maître ne t'a jamais vraiment fait confiance.

Le directeur prit la parole.

\- je vous invite à partir d'ici on ne laissera pas partir Severus et un combat est parfaitement inutile. Vous êtes en infériorité.

\- C'est ce que vous pensez! Mais vieux fou sénile que vous êtes, vous pensez vraiment que je serais venu seul ou du moins en effectif réduit. J'ai préparé cela depuis un moment, j'ai recruté, analysé. Un an! Un an que je mets ça au point! La preuve! Il tapa de sa canne et d'autre mangemorts apparurent.

Severus parut surprit. Mais combien ils étaient? Il avait dû recruter sur très peu de temps. Sa surprise se lut tellement sur son visage, que le directeur s'inquiéta. Il envoya son patronus alerter Harry, Ginny et Malfoy et les aurores. Malfoy n'étant plus présent depuis que la brune était dans le coma, il supportait très mal la situation de son amie. Il venait juste pour les cours et ne mangeait plus sur place.

\- Paaaaa!

L'enfant courut dans l'allée menant à l'estrade des professeurs. Il s'arrêta quand son père lui lança un ordre non formulé. Il l'entendait parler mais ne voyait pas ses lèvres bouger, Eden ne comprenait pas.

# Reste où tu es Eden# Au même moment Severus descendit l'estrade, mais un mangemort le prit en joue.

\- Restes où tu es Rogue! lui ordonna Jefferson, un mangemort bras droit de Lucius.

\- Je présume que ce gamin doit être ton bâtard Rogue? Malfoy lui demanda cela sous le ton de la plaisanterie. Severus bouillonnait de rage, s'il touchait à un seul cheveu d'Eden, il ne pourrait pas répondre de ses actes et aurait la mort d'une personne de plus sur son cursus meurtrier.

\- Mon fils n'est pas un bâtard Malfoy, il est beaucoup plus respectable que toi.

L'homme à cane le fusilla du regard. Se faire comparer à un demi-sang ou un sang de bourbe ne lui plaisait guère et lui fit ravaler son ton badin.

\- DOLORIS! Severus courba l'échine, mais ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de se mettre à genoux et d'hurler. Il avait subi bien pire de la part du Lord et les vingt dernières années.

\- FINITE! Le sort s'arrêta. Le maitre de potions remercia intérieurement son mentor. Ce dernier avait le visage figé par la colère. Jamais il n'autoriserait un tel comportement dans son établissement.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de vous en prendre à mes professeurs et surtout à Severus. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

\- Je n'ai d'ordre à ne recevoir de personne, surtout d'un vieil homme qui n'est même plus habilité à gérer une école. Viens ici sale morveux! Je ne peux pas avoir le père j'aurais le fiston. Il se dirigea vers le garçon.

Le comportement de Malfoy père, énervait Severus, même lors des rapts quand il en avait fini avec les parents, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attaquer aux enfants, lâche comme il était. Les torturant et les tuant.

# Non Eden, n'avances pas#

Un des élèves attrapa Eden et le prit prêt de lui sur le banc.

\- Lâches le toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé, Doloris!

\- PROTEGO! Non, IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTIONS!

Cet élève était un jeune poufsouffle de sixième année, très intègre et peur de rien, Adrien.

\- Comment? Siffla Malfoy.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas vous en prendre à cet enfant.

Le mangemort s'avança prêt à attraper Eden par le bras. Adrien riposta.

\- EXPEDIMENTA! Lucius s'éleva dans les airs.

\- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! Il retomba au sol lourdement et Adrien tomba du banc.

\- Greyback! Espèce d'abrutit, tu pourrais prévenir. Lucius était hors de lui, s'être ridiculisé de la sorte n'était pas digne d'un homme de son rang et son sous fifre la paierait.

\- Désolé chef!

\- Tiens-toi à carreaux, car je te jure je me débarrasse de toi! Surveillez les biens, qu'il n'y est aucun qui bouge.

Severus ne savait pas comment il allait s'en sortir mais il espérait une chose c'est que son fils allait s'en sortir et qu'il n'aurait pas l'idée d'aller s'occuper d'Hermione. Il devait trouver une solution et le plus rapidement possible.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Yeah, salut à tous, je vous souhaite une bonne année et mes meilleurs vœux, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews cela m'a fait très plaisir, je ne saurais les détailler toutes, ma boîtes e-mail ayant "ingurgitée" sans mon accord au préalable les e-mails que je garde, mais encore de gros merci en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre, vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos appréciations! Bonne soirée.**_

Une grande bouffée d'air plus tard, Hermione était revenue à elle. L'infirmière en fut alertée, mais avec la situation actuelle elle ne remarqua pas sa baguette s'éclairer dans la poche de sa robe.

Hermione aspirait le maximum d'air. Son corps était engourdit impossible pour elle de bouger. Elle paniquait.

(× pensée de Ron×)

× Calmes toi Mia je suis là, respires, respires, faisons comme prévu concentres toi et changes.×

\- Je n'y arrive pas. Sa voix était rauque.

× Tu peux le faire dépêches toi, si la douleur se réveille tu hurleras mais tu ne seras capable de ne faire que ça. ×

Cette remarque calma Hermione et le changement commença.

Pendant ce temps là dans la grande salle...

\- Ne t'amuses pas avec mon fils...grogna Severus.

\- Sinon quoi?Nargua Malfoy père.

\- Je ferais de ton cadavre de la nourriture pour hippogriffe!

Les mangemorts rirent.

\- Houlà, mon ami je tremble d'avance. Sa propre réplique le fit rire.

Le blond se retourna vers l'enfant.

\- VIENS ICI! Le petit garçon se leva, mais l'èléve qui l'avait prit dans ses bras refusa.

\- Lâches le, ordonna Lucius.

\- Non! s'entêta le jeune homme.

\- DOLORIS!

L'étudiant tomba à terre, hurlant de douleur, lachant ainsi Eden qui décida de s'approcher avec craintes.

\- Brave petit, se moqua Malfoy, aussi bien dressé que son père.

\- ARRETES CA DE SUITE MALFOY, LAISSES LE IL N'A RIEN A VOIR AVEC CA! Severus hurlait littéralement.

Il ne pouvait rien faire trois mangemorts le tenaient en jou et les autres professeurs par une dizaine de mangemorts. Lucius attrapa le petit par les cheveux pour le pousser à terre.

Le père tenta de se lever, trois doloris le clouèrent au sol, il ne leur ferait pas le plaisir d'hurler de douleur. De nouveaux mangemorts apparaissaient pointant leurs baguettes vers les élèves, car certains commencaient à se rebeller. Ils ne le firent pas très longtemps tellement les doloris étaient insoutenables et gratuits.

Hermione arrivait le plus rapidement possible, elle sentait la douleur de Severus et Eden. La rage la remplissait, elle s'avait par avance qu'elle ferait un carnage en arrivant dans la salle, c'était son instinct.

Arrivée à la grande salle, elle vit Lucius braquer sa baguette vers son fils, dos à elle. Elle accèlera, elle arriva à un mètre de Malfoy et lui sauta à la nuque et planta ses crocs personne n'eut le temps de la voir arriver, telle une ombre. Elle le traina jusqu'à l'estrade des professeurs.

Son coeur lui disait de ne pas le faire, mais Ron ne cessait de lui répeter qu'après tout il avait voulu faire du mal à Eden. La rage monta soudainement, elle lui brisa la nuque et les vitraux de la grande salle explosèrent.

Par reflexe Greyback dirigea sa baguette vers l'animal, qui sortit ses griffes et gronda. Hermione développa sa pensée sur la salle.

\- #Sale chien baisses cette baguette avant que je ne te tue!#

Il ricana.

\- Et qui es tu pour me donner des ordres?

\- # Je suis la mère de l'enfant que Malfoy à menacé, tu sais la catin de Granger.#

Severus et les professeurs restèrent sans voix.

Le loup garou blémit, Hermione se jeta à son encontre, il l'évita. Les professeurs profitèrent de la diverssion pour déclencher les hostilités. Chacun avait un mangemort en duel, même les élèves entrèrent en bataille.

Greyback profita pour s'enfuir dans les couloirs direction le parc de Poudlard, la panthère allongée les foulées pour le rattraper. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu une chose, le changement de Greyback en pleine course, la pleine lune faisait son effet. Elle essaya de ralentir mais le loup garou fût plus rapide, il se retourna et fit voler la griffondor dans le mur le plus proche.

Elle se releva sur ses pattes, elles faiblissaient, le pouvoir de Ron s'épuisait. Le loup garou avait gagné du terrain, des cris se firent entendre. En effet à l'orée de la forêt, une élève était au sol et tentait, les fesses au sol de reculer pour que Greyback ne l'atteigne pas. La brune atterit sur son dos, le lacera de toute ses forces, il tomba à genoux. Elle profita d'attraper l'élève par le bras et la traîna le plus loin possible.

\- Ecoutes moi, rentre à la grande salle et demande au directeur de m'envoyer de l'aide.

\- Oui oui j'y vais!L'élève était apeurée, Hermione ne savait pas si elle y arriverait assez rapidement, avant que Greyback la réduise en poussière.

La jeune fille arriva dans la grande salle, une partie des mangemorts était immobilisée, d'autres s'étaient enfuis. Drago, Harry et les aurors étaient arrivés pour porter main forte.

\- Professeur Rogue! Professeur Rogue où est le directeur? s'essoufla t-elle.

\- pourquoi faire? il est en sécurité!

\- Une..Une..panthere m'a secouru dans la forêt, mais...elle m'a demandé...de lui envoyer de l'aide, le loup garou va la tuer.

En une fraction de seconde, Severus couru, franchissant la longueur des couloirs, il sauta des marches du parc et un magnifique Loup noir et gris apparu. Il évitait chaque arbre, il voyait Hermione dos à lui, faible à moitié allongée et Greyback près à la frapper. Le loup sauta au dessus du félin et attrapa le loup garou par la gorge, ce dernier s'effondra mais se releva rapidement. Le combat s'engagea, Rogue ne faisait pas de quartier. Il fut blessé aux côtes, mais Greyback fut haché menu. Son loup faisait le double de taille qu'un loup ordinaire.

Le maître des potions s'approcha d'Hermione et transplana dans ses cachots. Il fit le nécessaire pour que sa forme animagus disparaisse et lui faire boire les potions nécessaires pour la guérir. Une fois sa douce calmée, il se rendit dans la grande salle.

Potter le voyant arrivait, l'agressa de suite.

\- Où étiez vous?

\- Oui, Potter je vais bien merci de vous en soucier, cracha le serpentard.

\- ON AVAIT BESOIN DE VOUS POUR EMMENER LES PRISONNIERS!

\- J'étais parti aider la panthère..

\- Oui on m'a expliqué pour cette animal et quel rapport avec le combat, vous vous moquez de moi?

\- J'étais parti aider votre amie Potter!

Le balafré le regarda perplexe.

\- On ne vous a pas dit mon cher. La panthère c'est Hermione elle est revenue en animagus et c'est elle qui a déclenché le combat quand Lucius à voulu s'en prendre à notre fils.

\- Je ne comprends plus rien... Harry passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- Venez je vais vous expliquer...


	13. Chapter 13

LoviaSev: Je ne peux te répondre directement mais ton message m'a fait très plaisir, j'espère que cela continuera! Bonne lecture!

Shukrat: J'ai pu t'expliquer en Mp mais en effet tu avais zapper un léger détail mais rien de grave! contente en fin de compte que cela te plaise!

Sarinette: Mais de rien!

Un troupeau d'hippogriffes, un mal de tête et un corps qui ne désirait pas répondre à ses ordres. Mais que m'arrive t-il, je ne peux plus bouger! Hermione était confortablement installée dans le lit de Severus Rogue. Elle tentait de bouger mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle ne souffrait plus, pas de courbatures, pas de faiblesses, pourtant avec ses dernières prouesses elle aurait dû!

\- Non ma belle, cela ne risque pas….

Avait-elle pensé tout haut? Apparemment non, mais avoir pensé trop fort dans sa tête, oui. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, la panique la submergeait, mais qui était avec elle, Greyback? Elle était totalement désorientée.

\- Calme toi Hermione! c'est moi... Severus.

La brune Gémit. Elle était rassurée mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi son corps ne répondait pas, elle s'inquiètait.

\- Je vais annuler le sort, mais reste tranquille s'il te plaît, ne bouge pas je viens à peine de finir tes soins. Tu as de l'onguent sur tout le corps. ordonna le vert et argent.

Lors de son arrivée avec Hermione dans les bras, il avait été dans l'obligation de l'immobiliser. La douleur de cette dernière l'avait rendu incontrôlable et rendait impossible tous actes de soins.

\- Voilà, c'est fait Mia.

Il vint s'assoir à sa gauche et lui prit doucement la main pour la porter à ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa.

\- Severus... j'ai mal à la tête se plaignit-elle.

\- Je sais Mia, j'ai dû te faire boire une potion anti douleurs à fortes doses pour que tu n'hurles plus. Mais cette potion à certains désagréments que je n'avais encore pu résoudre, ne pensant pas en avoir besoin si tôt, expliqua t-il.

\- Depuis combien de jours je suis revenu? Demanda sa patiente.

\- Quatre jours Mia, Je pensais que tu étais à nouveau dans le coma.

En effet, une fois que le serpentard l'avait installé dans ses appartements, elle avait hurlé et s'était débattue sans revenir vraiment à elle, ce qui l'avait réellement inquièté.

\- Nom de merlin ! Et l'élève ? Paniqua-t-elle, se relevant sur les coudes.

\- Chut calme toi, elle va très bien, tu..

\- Et Greyback ?

\- Je lui ai réglé son compte, quand je t'ai vu t'évanouir, je l'ai tué, ce que je n'aurais pas dû faire mais c'est trop tard maintenant!

Elle se rallongea et ferma les yeux. Severus l'a trouvait magnifique à cette instant, ses longs cheveux étalés autour de son visage si fragile.

\- Severus allonge toi avec moi, prend moi dans tes bras!

\- Hermione…je…

\- S'il te plait Severus. Elle fit ses yeux de cocker, elle savait que l'homme ténébreux ne pourrait y résister bien longtemps.

\- J'ai peur de te faire mal, ton corps est encore fragile, expliqua Rogue.

\- Tu feras attention je le sais, j'ai besoin d'être dans tes bras.

Le vert et argent s'installa avec précautions à côté d'elle, il l'aida à se redresser pour passer son bras derrière son dos, elle s'installa sur sa poitrine, il profita pour caresser ses cheveux.

\- Mia je suis si heureux que tu sois rentrée à la maison.

\- J'y étais je te promets j'étais à l'infirmerie, je t'avais dit que je reviendrai je suis revenu, le taquina t-elle.

\- Je n'imaginais pas un retour de cette façon et tu le sais parfaitement. Il était en colère.

\- Tu m'as dit morte ou vive je te rappelle, tenta elle. Elle était tellement heureuse de le retrouver qu'elle en plaisantait et en riait.

-…

\- Severus, je plaisante.

\- Pas moi Hermione, j'ai cru te perdre, sainte mangouste était prêt à cesser tes soins et toi tu réapparais en panthère enragée.

\- Mais je suis revenu! corrigea la jeune femme.

\- MIA ! Dors on en reparlera plus tard. L'insouciance de sa compagne l'exaspéré.

\- Non, je veux voir mon fils, où est-il ?

\- Avec Dumbledore, l'infirmière ne peut pas s'en occuper elle a encore des blessés à soigner.

\- Amène-le s'il te plait ! La jeune femme le supliait.

\- Mais on est en plein milieu de la nuit !

Avec les yeux qu'elle lui lançait, il ne put refuser, en effet Hermione savait avoir ce qu'elle voulait avec Severus. Il quitta le lit pour emprunter la cheminée et en même temps informer tout le monde qu'elle s'était réveillée. Le temps fut long, elle avait faim et s'impatientait, elle se glissa doucement au bord du lit puis s'aida du mur pour se redresser. Ses muscles souhaitaient sortir de son corps tellement ils étaient douloureux. Puis soudain, les flammes vertes apparurent ainsi que Severus et son fils endormit dans ses bras.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous comptiez faire, GRANGER ! Ses pupilles devinrent noires, deux puits de colère et une voix chaude mais loin d'être sensuelle. L'évocation de son nom de famille par le maître des potions la tétanisa, elle pouvait sentir la colère de son compagnon dans tous les pores de sa peau. Il fit apparaître un lit pour y déposer son fils qui somnolait. Et le regard de son ancien professeur, la laissa s'en voit, il était furieux.

\- Répond à ma question que. .FAIRE ? il détachait volontairement chaque mot pour faire monter l'angoise de la rouge et or.

\- Je comptais te rejoindre, je me demandais ce que tu faisais.

Il se pressa l'arrête du nez et souffla comme pour descendre la colère qu'il avait contre elle actuellement.

\- Hermione, ne penses-tu pas que ton corps en a assez vécu pour le moment ? Je te signale que tu es resté longtemps dans le coma après avoir reçu un sectumsempra. Que tu es réapparue en animagus, ce qui est irresponsable de ta part, car ton corps ne pouvait pas supporter autant de chose en peu de temps. Ah oui et que tu as aussi combattu un loup garou et sauvé des élèves.

\- J'avaisfaimetjenevoulaispasteledemande…dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Pardon, je n'ai pas très bien entendu! joua Severus.

\- J'avais faim et je ne voulais pas te le demander. Rougit la griffondor.

Severus pointait toujours où cela faisait mal, il la savait indépendante et depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, devoir lui demander quelque chose comme de l'aide devait être très difficile pour elle. Il l'observa avec une pointe d'amusement. Ce qui ne fit pas rire Granger.

\- Je te signale que je n'ai plus l'habitude de dépendre de quelqu'un, surtout de toi alors….grogna Hermione.

\- Alors ? Le serpentard s'assis à côté d'elle pour l'aider à se rallonger.

\- Alors oui, je ne pourrais plus rien faire sans toi pour le moment comme à l'avenir, car je souhaite que tu reviens dans ma vie. Satisfait?

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et l'embrassa. Il était heureux qu'Hermione l'accepte, ils seraient à nouveau une famille et il ne la laissera plus partir. C'était bon de l'entendre dire mais cette pensée Hermione l'entendit.

\- Severus Tobias Rogue ! Je t'ai pardonné que je sache alors pourquoi tu doutes encore?

\- Dois-je te ramener ma pensine pour te montrer comment tu étais ces derniers mois, tu m'as tellement rejeté que je pensais que c'était les paroles d'une jeune femme agonisante. Le sourire illuminait son visage tellement il se moquait d'elle.

Elle leva le bras pour le frapper sur son épaule.

\- Aîe. Gémit la brune.

\- Et oui je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger.

Elle lui tira la langue. Severus se leva à nouveau, prit son fils dans ses bras et l'installa de l'autre côté d'Hermione qui le prit dans son giron. Severus s'installa à nouveau et se mit de côté, un coude relevé pour les observer tous les deux. Son fils se rendormit suivit de sa mère, le père, lui, passa la plus grande partie de la nuit à les admirer pensant à ce qu'il avait raté dans le passé et ce qu'il aurait pû aussi rater dans le futur.

La vie reprit son cour dans Poudlard. Harry et Ginny furent heureux de retrouver leur amie et s'étaient proposés de garder leur fieulle quelques jours. En effet Severus s'occupait encore d'Hermione, cette dernière "subissait" une réeducation intensive avec PomPom. On pouvait constater que son état s'améliorait, elle parvenait à marcher mais très lentement. Il continuait de son côté à s'inquièter constamment, ne pouvant s'empêcher de venir dès qu'il était disponible, ce qui faisait lever les yeux au ciel de sa compagne!

\- Il ne va rien m'arriver Severus! Je suis sois dans mon lit, sois à l'infirmerie ou en baby sitting...

\- Herm..

\- Car j'ai mon cher compagnon qui me fait suivre ou garder à tour de rôle par mes propres amis! Elle croisa les bras de colère.

Severus s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre près du lit, enleva délicatement le noeud de sa cape et la posa négligemment sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil près de lui. Il fixa Hermione avec un doux sourire et croisa les bras.

\- Tu arrête Sev de me regarder comme ça! râla sa moitié.

\- Non!

\- Non quoi?

\- Non tu ne feras pas de dispute pour que je parte en claquant la porte et ainsi que tu profites pour te promener seule.

Elle souffla. Il s'approcha d'elle et appuya ses poings sur le lit de part et d'autre des cuisses de la belle pour l'embrasser sur son front.

\- Ma chérie, tu vas rester sagemment ici, je sais que c'est long mais je tiens pas à te retrouver au milieu du couloir en pleine crise de tétanie. Tu vas te reposer, je t'ai déjà trouvé loin de moi une fois, pas deux!

\- C'est ta faute pas la mienne! Le défia la griffondor. Son regard était glacial. Le sombre professeur ne tînt pas compte de la remarque, oui la première fois c'est lui qui était parti et il s'en souvenait. Mais il n'entrerait pas dans son jeu.

\- Tinky te ramènera de quoi manger, je reviens et après je t'aiderai à faire quelques pas. proposa le serpentard.

Pas un mot ne sortit des lèvres de la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce que son amant quitte la chambre.

\- TINKY?

"POP"

\- Oui maîtresse, que puis-je faire pour maîtresse?

\- Va me chercher une de mes robes s'il te plaît et aide moi à m'habiller!

\- Oui de suite Tinky revient.

Hermione se glissa tranquillement sur le rebord du lit et posa pied à terre. L'elfe revint avec en main la robe demandée. Sa maîtresse lui sourit, Tinky claqua des doigts, Mlle Granger fût habillée. Elle lui demanda sa cape et sa baguette.

\- Maintenant Severus à nous deux! La jeune femme avait un sourire diabolique.

Severus discutait tranquillement avec Albus. Le maître des potions avait demandé à changer de place à table pour être aux côtés de sa compagne à son retour. La place était donc vide entre eux deux.

" POP"

Severus manqua de tomber à terre, Hermione apparut près de lui avec l'aide de l'elfe de maison. La surprise fut tellement grande pour les professeurs, que les élèves ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

\- "BONJOUR PROFESSEUR GRANGER!"

\- Bonjour les enfants! Continuez de dîner ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi! leur sourit-elle.

Elle tourna doucement son visage vers Albus pour le saluer, ce qu'il fît également, avec dans les yeux beaucoup de bonheur de la revoir parmi eux. Puis vers Severus qui fulminait de l'entêtement incroyable que pouvait faire preuve la mère de son fils.

\- Qui a t-il? tu as vu un détraqueur mon ange?

\- Mia, cela ne me fait pas rire du tout. siffla Severus.

\- Je compte même reprendre mes cours bientôt et alors?

\- Mais tu es folle, tu ne peux pas tu es encore trop faible!

\- Je pense mon ami, que cela est une excellente idée, elle peut toujour se déplacer à l'aide d'un elfe. Le directeur ne souriait plus, le sombre professeur venait de décaler légèrement son visage pour prier au directeur de se taire.

\- Tu vas pas me couver éternellement ? demanda la brune.

\- Si! J'ai jurais de vous protéger et c'est ce que je compte faire.

\- Je pense que quand je t'ai pardonné j'ai fait la plus grosse bétise de ma vie. Donc reprendre l'entrainement c'est...

\- Non! rugit Severus.

\- Par merlin! rugit-elle.

Severus se mit en colère.

\- Oui Granger j'ai peur de te perdre à nouveau, oui je compte être ton ombre jusqu'à temps que ton état le permet, mais avant cela tu as encore bien le temps...

\- Mais rester allongé ca va pas m'aider non plus!

Il ne répondit pas, elle avait raison, mais il ne parvenait pas à faire autrement. Seule, si elle avait une crise que lui arriverait-il?

\- TINKY?

\- Oui maîtresse?

\- Peux tu me ramener dans MA chambre s'il te plaît?

Severus se tourna vers elle.

\- Où vas ...

Trop tard elle était partie.

\- Qu'ai je dit encore une fois? ragea Rogue.

\- Tu n'as rien dit mon ami, tu es prévenant, tu l'épaules, mais comprends la également depuis que tu es parti elle vit seule, on ne lui disait plus ce qu'elle avait à faire. Tu arrives à nouveau dans sa vie et sur tes grands sabots en plus. Tu l'étouffes!

\- Comment je l'étouffe?

\- Oui! affirma Albus.

\- Allez au diable, je vais aller voir Hermione, nous devons parler. Il s'en alla dans un mouvement de cape digne de Dracula. Mac Gonagall attendit que son collègue ne l'entende plus pour venir au côté du directeur.

\- Albus, ne me dites pas que l'on recule à nouveau!

\- Non rassurez vous Minerva, il faut juste que Severus partage mieux ses sentiments c'est tout.

\- Je l'espére car sinon il est vraiment désespérant.

\- Je ne vous le fait pas dire ma chère rit t-il.

Ce dernier reprit son sérieux quand un hiboux grand duc de couleur fauve se posa sur sa table. Un parchemin plutôt sale, l'animal picorait dans l'assiette de Severus. Albus le lut.

"Ne croyez pas vous en sortir aussi facilement que la dernière fois, nous reviendrons, votre fin est pour bientôt."

Minerva qui lisait par dessus son épaule, prit peur.

\- Que va t'on faire?

\- Ne paniquons pas, demain j'en parlerais avec Severus. Il posa sa main sur celle de Mac Gonagall, la rassura du regard et de son sourire malicieux. Maintenant ils n'avaient plus un problème mais deux.

Le maître des potions entra dans ses appartements sans faire de bruit, Hermione devait être au lit. Il entra dans la chambre, personne.

\- TINKY!

POP

\- Oui maître?

\- Où est Miss Hermione?

\- Dans sa chambre maître!

\- Je viens d'aller d'y aller, il n'y a personne.

\- Maître! Maîtresse m'a demandé d'aller dans SA chambre pas dans VOTRE chambre.L'elfe disparu. Il se passa la main sur le visage, mais qu'à t'il fait à merlin pour être tombé au pied d'une diablesse pareil. Elle avait enlevé le peu d'effets personnels ramenés dans ses appartements, elle était vraiment en rogne.

La griffondor tentait quelques pas de sa chaise à la cheminée, la douleur irradiait. Pas griffondor pour rien!

\- De toute façon, il ne comprend rien, tant que je ne bouge pas je ne pourrai ni m'occuper d'Eden, ni travailler, je ne peux rien faire, j'en ai...Aie!

Elle tomba à genoux, faisant tomber au passage tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table basse de son salon, vase, fleurs, potions, etc... la douleur montait jusque dans son dos. Elle pleurait de rage et de douleurs.

\- Mia ouvre moi! Qu'est ce qui se passe?

\- RIEN, VA T'EN JE VEUX ETRE SEULE! Elle hurlait.

\- Je sais que tu es tombée, laisse moi rentrer. Severus n'avait jamais supplié, c'était bien une première. Elle tremblait mais tenta de se relever, elle s'accrocha à la cheminée, son effort fût vain ses jambes ne purent à nouveau la tenir et elle tomba en arrière. Elle resta là, en pleurs, silencieuse, attendant que son corps se calme. Elle n'apellerait personne, que Merlin l'en garde, elle se débrouillerait!

\- Accio baguette !

\- Non, Hermione pas de magie, cria Rogue de l'autre côté de la porte.

Ele insonorisa la pièce, elle avait besoin d'être seule, elle était certes avachie sur le tapis de la cheminée, mais elle était bien. La douleur prenait de plus en plus de place sur son corps. Elle avait du mal à le reconnaitre mais son cher amant avait raison, elle avait trop surestimé ses forces. Elle patienterait là, le temps que cela se passe. Il en fût tout autre pour Severus, qui courut jusqu'au bureau directorial pour emprunter la cheminée, celle ci elle ne pouvait pas en interdir l'accès et Hermione n'y avait pas pensé non plus.

\- Appartement d'Hermione Granger!

Il arriva et manqua de lui marcher dessus, il l'emjamba, la prit doucement dans ses bras et s'assit avec la brune au sol, contre sa poitrine. Elle pleurait toujours, il lui embrassait les cheveux.

\- Excuse moi mon ange, je ne voulais pas que tu te trouves dans cette situation. C'est de ma faute, je t'aurais écouté tu serais resté avec nous à table.

\- C'est ma faute aussi, gémît-elle.

\- J'ai tellement peur que tu meurs ou parte tout simplement, de ce fait, ce que tu penses ne rentre plus en ligne de compte. On doit à nouveau faire l'un avec l'autre, de réapprendre à se connaître.

\- Je sais, mais c'est dur!

\- Ce que je te propose, je vais te coucher, te donner tes potions et ton baume. Tu passes la nuit ici et demain je t'invite à manger proposa Severus.

\- Je suis désolé, Excuses moi, mais je n'aime pas être dépendante et mon état ne m'aide pas.

\- J'ai une potion en cours de préparation, elle t'aidera à prendre de la souplesse mais les crises on ne pourra pas les éviter.

\- Je te remercie, souffla t-elle, rassurée.

Elle mangea en compagnie de Severus, il la borda pour la nuit. La brune sombra rapidement grâce à la potion de sommeil sans rêves qu'il avait glissé dans son jus de citrouille. Il passa au moins une bonne heure à enduire ses jambes et son dos puis quitta les appartements d'hermione, sans oublier un sort d'alarme en cas de problème.


	14. Chapter 14

Les mangemorts harcelaient régulièrement le directeur. Ce dernier n'avait pas d'autre choix que de prévenir les autres professeurs ainsi que le ministère suite à cela les aurores furent postés un peu partout dans le château. Severus passait son temps à chercher Hermione, elle se cachait dans des endroits inconnus du professeur et Dieu sait qu'il en connaissait mais apparemment elle, beaucoup plus. Tout cela pour s'entraîner avec Harry, Ginny ou voir même Drago. Le blond redoublait d'effort pour être avec son amie, il voulait se faire pardonner au détriment de son propre couple, malgré les mises en garde de la lionne. Le maître des potions s'arrêtait pour la énième fois, la carte du maraudeur en main pour trouver Hermione. Introuvable! Puis l'année scolaire avec le bonbon rose d'Ombrage lui revint en mémoire, la salle sur demande! Il monta à l'étage concerné et s'arrêta devant le plus grand mur sans porte.

" Je désire la salle où se trouve Hermione Granger"

Rien.

" La salle d'entraînement d'Hermione".Rien.

" Je souhaite rejoindre ma femme, sacre bleu!" siffla le maître en potion.

Une large porte en bois et fer forgé sortit du mur. Il entra. Une immense cheminée au fond avec un tas de coussins sur lequel reposait sa chère et tendre endormit. Elle était dans la même position le soir où il lui avait écrit la lettre, il l'avait comptemplé pendant une heure avant de mettre pour la dernière fois son masque blanc et sa cape noire. A l'entente des pas s'approcher, elle se redressa baguette en main le regard noir. Son compagnon leva un sourcil perplexe.

\- Puis-je savoir ma chère pourquoi tu m'accueilles de cette si charmante façon? ironisa t-il.

Il resta stoïque face à la situation, il savait que sa cadette restait mettre de ses émotions à tous moments, même lors de son réveil.

\- Ah c'est toi Severus, excuse moi je pensais que c'était Drago. Elle s'étira et bailla.

\- Il t'a fait quelque chose de mal pour que tu lèves ta baguette? demanda t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Non, il me suit partout mais il ne comprend pas qu'il est à deux doigts de perdre Astoria s'il continu à s'éloigner d'elle comme ça! expliqua la brune.

Il la prit dans ses bras, la serra contre lui, l'embrassa sur la mâchoire puis le cou et sur son épaule. Son parfum l'ennivrait à nouveau, depuis les deux dernière année il n'avait espéré que cela.

\- Tu m'écoutes vil serpent qu'en je te parle? ria la griffondor.

\- Mais oui mon amour, mais ne nous occupons pas de leur vie de couple. Je pense qu'ils sont tous les deux capable de gèrer cela en tant qu'adultes, non?

\- Non, surtout quand le problème c'est moi! Je ne peux accepter cela, je m'en voudrais. De plus, nous sommes beaucoup plus terre à terre qu'eux tu as vu où cela nous à mener.

Son visage se referma, ses émotions disparaissaient, reparler de ça était encore dure même si Severus était revenu depuis peu à ses côtés. Elle doutait encore de ses sentiments, mais aussi de confiance envers lui et cela la faisait culpabiliser car il faisait tout pour revenir près d'Eden et d'elle mais elle ne parvenez pas à y croire complétement. Severus remarqua l'attitude d'Hermione, sa tension et le brouillard de son regard, il savait parfaitement qu'elle était en conflit avec elle même et qu'il en était le centre d'intérêt.

\- Mais ce n'est pas toi qui a demandé à Drago de t'aider.

\- D'autant plus, mais je vais faire le nécessaire pour qu'il s'occupe de sa femme et pas de moi. Accompagnant ses paroles la jeune femme se leva doucement. Nous étions en Février, elle avait reprit de la vigueur grâce aux potions de sa moitié et aux scéances qu'elle s'imposait elle même dans la salle sur demande et la potion qu'elle avait concocté pour augmenter ses forces et accélerer sa récupération aux détriments des effets secondaires. Elle avait recommençait à combattre avec Harry mais Severus ne le savait pas encore, le plus tard serait le mieux. Le serpentard se leva après elle, la reprit dans ses bras et continua sa douce torture. Les boutons de la chemise d'Hermione disparaissaient sous les assauts du tortionnaire. Les baisers pleuvaient jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, elle adorait cela et il le savait. Elle fit de même avec la lourde cape du professeur. Il leva son visage vers elle pour savoir s'il pouvait continuer, ses deux billes noires plongeants dans l'ambre. Elle lui souriait indiquant qu'elle lui faisait confiance pour la suite des évènements. Il l'allongea avec délicatesse dans leur lit de fortune et invoqua une couverture, d'un geste de baguette il fit disparaitre leurs vêtements, manipuler Hermione pour la déshabiller était encore très douloureux pour elle, il voulait l'éviter.

\- Severus, tu m'as manqué...

\- Je sais, toi aussi j'ai vraiment était bête.

Elle pausa ses lèvres sur sa bouche.

\- Chut, pas maintenant, on a déjà fait le point à propos de ça n'en parlons plus s'il te plaît.

La douleur apparaissant à nouveau dans ses yeux. Le maître se redressa pour poser un doux baiser sur chaque paupière, il s'était positionné entre les jambes de la brune pour ne pas lui déclencher de crampes en appuyant sur ses membres inférieurs. Les coudes appuyés de part et d'autre de la jeune femme, de sa main gauche il chatouillait doucement la joue d'Hermione et de la droite jouait avec une mèche brune. Puis il reprit sa douce torture tout le long de son corps, jouant parfois de sa langue, tirant des gémisements de la lionne. Elle passa ses longs doigts dans la crinière du serpentard. Elle se raidit quand il passa très près de son intimité. Il revint près de son visage et la questionna du regard. Elle rougit.

\- Je n'ai pas...depuis que...tu sais...

\- Tu n'a pas...depuis que...je ne sais pas...se moqua le brun.

Elle le frappa sur son épaule et rit.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, le gronda t-elle.

\- Si tu ne me donnes pas les compléments de phrase, je ne peux pas comprendre. La taquina Rogue.

\- Je n'ai pas ..hum...eu de rapport depuis...

\- Depuis..l'insita t-il.

\- Depuis que tu m'as quitté.

Severus l'a regarda choqué. Jamais il n'aurait pensait cela. Hermione qui vit son étonnement lui expliqua qu'après qu'il l'est quitté, sa grossesse, son accouchement, l'éducation de son fils seule, elle n'avait pas trouvé énormement de temps pour une vie sociale intime. Satisfait que personne n'est conquérit son territoire l'incita à lui apporter encore plus de plaisir. Il redescendit en baisers humides tout le long du corps de sa belle, caressant ses flancs, ses cuisses, Hermione souriait, elle se sentait bien. Elle caressait ses cheveux, se qui l'insita à revenir vers ses lèvres, lui embrasser le menton, jouer avec le lobe de son oreille, de l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Hermione?

\- Mmmm

\- Je t'aime.

Elle fut surprise jamais au grand jamais il ne lui avait dit et maintenant c'était rapidement après leurs retrouvailles. Avait-il peur qu'elle parte? Où avait-il vraiment changé? Cela était peut probable, il lui avait toujours indiqué qu'il ne le ferait jamais pour une femme, tout aussi exceptionelle soit-elle. Son visage se rembrunit

\- Qui a t-il mon ange? s'inquièta Severus.

\- Tu...m'as...dit...je t'aime.

\- Oui sorcière et je ne le répéterai pas à nouveau tu avais qu'à être attentive, la taquina t-il.

\- Comment veux tu que je sois attentive, tu me dis ça en pleine scéance de torture.

\- C'était le but ma chère.

D'un coup il descendit direction le jardin secret d'Hermione.

\- Oh mon dieu Severus! gémit-elle.

Il s'occupait ardemment de son petit bouton rose, prenant tout son temps, sa compagne avait les yeux clos et profitait du moment présent, il y avait si longtemps. Severus prit tout son temps, embrassant ses cuisses, elle devenait déjà moite, quelques instants plus tard il remonta retrouver son regard.

\- Dis donc tu es pressée mon ange?

Elle rougit.

\- J'adore quand tu fais ta timide.

\- Je suis timide, s'offusqua Hermione.

\- Pas toujours, sinon Eden ne serait pas là. Il sourit.

\- Oui, hum en effet.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et la regarda pour lui demander son accord. Il prit possession de son humidité et attendit. Hermione agita son bassin, forçant Severus à se mettre en mouvement. Hermione était en frisson, elle avait été en manque de lui et maintenant il était à nouveau à elle. Le désir augmentait et Severus accélérait la cadence, il n'était plus loin du Nirvana. Mais trop tard la salle sur demande enferma le plaisir des deux amants, criant mutuellement leur nom, ce soir Hermione et Severus s'étaient retrouvés.

\- Eden où es tu? s'inquièta Hermione.

\- man!

Eden était sortit de l'appartement de Severus.

\- Rentre immédiatement tu pourrais te perdre.

L'enfant montrait le tableau d'entré de son père.

\- Beau!

Hermione se retourna et observa un magnifique serpent argent à crête verte. Elle regarda son fils.

\- Toi pas de doute, tu seras un serpentard. Elle se retourna, son fils partait vers le bout du couloir elle courut derrière lui, soudain elle entendit quelqu'un. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui fit signe de ne faire aucun bruit, elle se colla le long du mur.

" Je ne peux pas lui dire Albus..."

\- Il faudra bien mon ami, si tu ne le fais pas ce sera moi qui m'en chargera.

" Je sais mais avec ce qu'elle à vécu, elle se remet à peine de ses attaques musculaires"

\- Elle est forte...

"mais il ne faut pas abuser non plus Albus, elle en a déjà assez fait pour le monde magique."

Elle s'écarta du mur et se montra aux deux hommes.

\- Qu'est ce que je ne dois pas savoir?

Severus et Albus se tournèrent vers elle, le brun pinça l'arrête de son nez sentant poindre les ennuies avec sa douce.

\- Mais rien mon ange, tenta le serpentard.

\- Pour être honnête Hermione rien de grave.

\- Vous me prenez vraiment pour une peau de lézard, si ce n'est pas si grave pourquoi vous ne le dites pas?

Severus soupira.

\- Les mangemorts ont décidé dans les prochains jours de nous attaquer, on a aucune date ils peuvent venir à tout moment, expliqua t-il.

\- Je résume il y a ici plus de cent élèves, pour la moitié qui ne savent pas se battre, dans un temps indéfini il y a une bande d'imbécile qui va venir nous attaquer dont on ne connait pas la quantité et qui savent passer les barrière de Poudlard, c'est bien ça? énumera la professeur de métamorphose.

Le directeur lui fit son plus beau sourire.

\- Tout à fait ma chère, je n'aurais pas sû le resumer mieux que vous.

Hermione devenez rouge de colère, Severus sentait la tempête approcher.

\- Ce sera bientot...LA GUERRE ET PERSONNE NE PREVIENT PERSONNE. VOUS ETES VRAIMENT UNE BANDE DE SCROUT! Elle hurlait.

\- Ne vous en faite pas et calmez vous! On trouvera une solution. la rassura le grand barbu.

\- ET VOUS SAVEZ CA DEPUIS QUAND!

\- quinze jour Miss!

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux et se demandait si le directeur ne les prenez pas pour des imbéciles.

\- Et quel est le plan qui a été échaffaudé durant ses quinze jours?

Severus voulu prendre la parole, puis se ravisa mais prit la parole quand même.

\- Nous pensions t'en parler pour que l'on puisse suivre ton idée car de notre côté nous n'en avions pas, mais je ne voulais pas que tu y prennes part pour ta santé.

\- Je vais bien Severus je n'ai plus de crampes de toute manière des séquelles j'en garderais il ne faut m'empêcher de vivre pour autant! Ce n'était qu'une semi vérité, les attaques étaient certes plus espacées grâce à sa potion dérivée de la potion énergisante, mais de ce fait beaucoup plus douloureuses quand elle en avait.

\- je sais, souffla t-il.

\- Hermione que proposez vous? demanda le vieux fou.

\- Je ne suis pas seule ici, il faut en parler à tous les professeurs pour mettre un plan en place et prevenir le ministère.

\- Tu as raison et vu le temps perdu faisons le rapidement.

Il se dirigerent tous trois vers le bureau du directeur.

Beaucoup de professeurs proposèrent d'effectuer des recherches. Mac Gonagall de retourner en Ecosse pour voir son mentor en métamorphose, Hagrid de parler au géant ainsi qu'à la directrice de beaux bâtons pour une alliance. Rémus Lupin se proposa d'aller voir l'école de Magie de Salem pour trouver le maximum d'aide. Hermione regagna son appartement avant la fin de la réunion, elle était trop fatigué et sentait arrivée la crise, elle récupéra Eden, le mit dans son lit avec ses jouets et gagna sa salle de bains.

Severus avait rejoint le soir même Hermione dans ses appartements. Il avait prit l'habitude de la rejoindre deux fois par semaine pour diner ensemble. Vers 19H30, il arriva devant le tableau de la jeune femme et entra, personne dans le salon, ni dans la chambre, mais de la lumière apparaissait par le dessous de porte de la salle de bains. Il frappa elle lui autorisa à entrer. Rogue observa la jeune femme, elle était appuyée sur le bord du lavabo le visage pâle, les yeux cernés et humides, elle tremblait. Il s'inquièta immédiatement.

\- Hermione qui a t-il?

\- Rien de grave, je viens de me relever il y a cinq minutes, j'ai eu une crise ne t'en fait pas. le rassura t-elle.

\- Tu aurais du m'apeller. Il la grondait.

\- Ben figures toi qu'il y a trente minutes, j'ai essayé dix fois, mais comme tu ne répondais pas je me suis débrouillée, en plus ma baguette était dans le salon et je n'avais pas assez de force pour un accio.

\- Excuse moi Mia j'étais avec Dumbledore encore au sujet de la réunion de ce matin, viens je t'amène au salon. Il passa ses bras derrière son dos l'autre au dessous de ses genoux, la deposa dans le canapé, Eden se mit à pleurer Hermione soupira.

\- J'ai juste eut le temps de le poser dans son lit, la douleur commencait je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit me rouler à terre. Elle referma ses yeux et reposa sa tête sur le bras du canapé.

\- Je m'en occupe proposa le serpentard.

Severus entra dans la chambre, raconta une histoire et borda l'enfant pour la nuit. Le changement de son fils chaque jour le surprendrait toujours. Il retourna dans le salon, apella une couverture de la chambre de sa compagne, la recouvrit et s'assis au niveau de ses pieds pour prendre ses derniers et les poser sur ses genoux. Il lança un sort à Hermione pour enlever son pantalon et sortie de sa poche son beaume, il entreprit de lui masser les jambes. Hermione apella un elfe pour amener des plateaux repas et une bouteille de vin.

\- Severus la réunion de ce matin, nous a bien fait comprendre que les professeurs étaient tous d'accord pour que nous reprenions plus ardemment l'entrainement des élèves pour la guerre. Mais Dumbledore va s'y prendre comment? demanda t-elle.

\- Dumbledore a décidé de remettre au goût du jour l'armée de Dumbledore, mais uniquement les élèves à partir de la quatrième année, si on a la possibilité de savoir le jour de l'attaque toutes les autres années seront envoyées chez eux.

\- Je trouve ça pas mal, les premières années ne seront pas assez matures pour subir un tel entrainement. Et qui s'en occupera, les aurors? demanda la jeune femme.

\- non toi.

Elle le regarda méfiante, pour savoir si cela était pas une blague.

\- Mais je ne suis pas âpte à donner cours alors comment...

Il leva son doigt pour les poser sur les lèvres douces d'Hermione.

\- Tu ne t'occuperas que de l'armée et à chaque heure tu auras quelqu'un avec toi pour t'aider. l'informa le maître des potions.

\- Mais mes cours? s'inquièta t-elle.

\- Ils seront repris par Ginevra.

\- Ah d'accord je suis rassuré. souffla la jeune femme

\- Hermione, il faut que je te dise autre chose! Son ton était calme mais montrait tout de même que quelque chose le perturbait et pour la brune cela ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Dumbledore m'a fait part d'une prophétie qui serait en rapport avec toi et moi.

Le coeur de la concernée eut un raté, comment lui dire qu'elle était au courant pas de la prophétie en elle même, mais de quelque chose de plus intime dans leur liens. elle baissa son regard et réfléchie. Elle se rapelle des premiers jours sans lui, il y a deux ans quand elle ressentait ses moindres émotions. Quand elle pouvait savoir où il se trouvait, quand, avec qui, la seule chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir c'est ce qu'il faisait.

\- Hum et qu'est ce qu'il fait dire cela à Albus, questionna Hermione.

Elle savait quelque chose et son compagnon le sentait, le directeur l'avait informé qu'Hermione avait déjà quelques cartes en main, mais lequelles? Mystère!

-Déja qu'au point de vue comportement nous sommes complémentaire, que tu es très puissante et moi également. Qu'apparemment tu sais des choses et aurait des atouts très importants par rapport à la guerre. Nous serions d'après lui capable de dévellopper une ancienne magie, tu le savais?

Devait-elle répondre: Oui parfaitement Severus, j'ai toujours eut la possibilité de lire dans tes rêves, de savoir oû tu te trouvais en temps voulu pour le rapporter à Albus à sa demande, mais que toi tu ne le pouvait pas car j'en avais trouvé la parade! Bien sûr que non!

\- Non bien sûr, il faudrait que l'on voit cela ensemble mais pas ce soir s'il te plaît!

\- Si tu veux mon ange! Il ne poursuivit pas sur ce chemin, il aurait bien ses réponses tôt ou tard. Ils finirent de diner et Severus laissa sa compagne se reposer.

Une fois le repas terminé, elle apella l'Elfe pour faire surveiller son fils, enfila sa cape et se dirigea vers le bureau du vieux citronné. Elle entra sans frapper.

\- Pourquoi, lui avez vous dit que j'avais des cartes en main, comment je vais lui expliquer cela, que je suis au courant pour la prophétie et ce que je faisais pour vous?

Albus était mal à l'aise, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment qu'Hermione atterisse dans son bureau.

\- Miss Granger ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

\- Avec vous ce n'est jamais le moment, j'ai été la plus sombre des idiotes avec vous et vous en avez profité, ses pouvoirs et les miens combinés jamais il aurait dû repartir en mission. Je l'ai tenu fautif de tout ce que j'ai vécu mais après réfléxion c'est entièrement votre faute. siffla t-elle venimeuse.

\- CA SUFFIT! - Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de colère dans les yeux du directeur- Il est là, maintenant il est parfaitement au courant de tout Miss Granger!

Hermione s'assit brusquement sur la chaise la plus proche, elle vit sur le côté une grande silhouette noire apparaître de derrière le mur donnant aux appartement privés d'Albus. Généralement elle pouvait sentir sa présence, sa colère l'avait assourdit. Les larmes lui montèrent au yeux, elle se leva et rebroussa chemin, elle courut à travers les couloirs elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Son coeur la mena jusqu'à la salle sur demande où elle fit apparaître une cheminée par laquelle elle demanda à l'Elfe d'amener son fils. Seule elle avait besoin d'être seule, elle pleura toute la nuit. Severus l'avait trahit mais elle l'avait fait la première, ils auraient pu régler le problème des mangemorts plus tôt, ils n'y aurait pas eut autant de mort. Le directeur lui avait clairement dit que cela ne résoudrait rien, allier leur pouvoir était inutiles, il avait réussit, il avait persuader Severus que sa mission était capital. Mais dans quel but? Cela n'avait pas de sens! Comment avez elle pu être aussi naïve! Elle se leva et prit son fils endormit dans ses bras s'allongea dans le lit que la salle fit apparaître et s'endormit.

Elle resta deux jours enfermée dans la salle, bien sûr ce ne fût pas la même chose pour Eden qui passa les journée avec son père mais les repas avec sa mère. La professeur de métamorphose s'était entrainée seule avec des épouvantards, elle se donnait corps et âme à sa réeducation. Seule problème au tableau plus de potion énergisante, elle devait se résoudre à aller en chercher, elle attendrait donc cette nuit. Une fois Eden endormit et sous surveillance elle quitta la salle sur demande et redescendit vers ses appartements, elle entra doucement sans bruit et pénétra dans sa chambre. Elle se pencha dans sa table de nuit et prit un coffret sans grand intérêt visuel, l'ouvrit mais ce dernier était desespérement vide.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches Hermione? Gronda Severus.

Elle se figea, elle avait parfaitement reconnu sa voix, elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de vérifier avant d'entrée s'il y avait âme qui vive, elle sentait qu'elle allait le regrettait...


	15. Chapter 15

reviews:

**Nir3htyls**: Tu t'es fait en si peu de temps tous les chapitres ben dis donc tu m'épates, heureuse que cela te plaise, et je te remercie beaucoup pour le correction de mon chapitre 14!

**Sombral Griffondor**: merci de ta review et tu sais que je coupe toujours au bonne endroit j'adore faire ça c'est mon petit plaisir!

**Sarinette60**: je suis toujours aussi contente que tu suis mes publications et comme je te dis à chaque fois : mais de rien!

Bonne lecture a tous!

* * *

Elle soupira, s'appuya sur sa table de chevet et baissa la tête. Elle était dans de beaux draps et n'avait vraiment pas envie de se justifier auprès de lui, après tout elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Hermione se redressa et pivota sur elle-même, croisa les bras et posa son dos contre le mur. Severus se leva du fauteuil où il se tenait précédemment et tendit à nouveau sa main vers elle pour lui montrer ce qu'il avait en main.

\- Je me répète, est-ce cela que tu cherches? Sa voix était monocorde, froide et menaçante.

Elle releva son menton par défi et le défia du regard.

\- Pourquoi tu me poses la question, si tu connais déjà la réponse? s'agaça la brune.

\- J'ai besoin de l'entendre de ta bouche! siffla le serpent.

Elle soupira.

\- C'est une potion énergisante, tu devrais le voir, tu es maître en potions il me semble!

Hermione ne songeait même pas à le berner, enfin presque.

\- Tu me prends pour un imbécile? il s'avança vers elle posa ses bras de chaque côté de son visage.

\- Non, pas du tout. Je suis tout simplement venue en aide à moi même, comme Monsieur a décidé de m'écarter de tout dans ce château! riposta la griffondor.

\- Tu es toujours aussi têtue et bornée femme.

\- Ne me crâche pas au visage, ce que tu es par défaut Severus!

L'homme ne montrait aucun sentiment, mais il savait parfaitement que ce qu'elle cachait la rongeait. Il la connaissait par coeur, même si elle essayait de se montrer froide et distante.

\- Qu'as-tu rajouté à cette potion Hermione? demanda Rogue.

Elle passa au dessous du bras de son amant et l'ignora royalement. La colère du serpentard montait de plus en plus. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la tourna vers lui.

\- Si cela peut te faire plaisir, j'ai rajouté dans cette potion un petit complément...moldu!

\- Tu recharges ton corps avec ton petit complément, tes crises sont moins fréquentes mais plus horribles à supporter, mais rien ne t'affoles! Il fulminait.

\- J'en ai plus pour longtemps à les prendre et après tout lâche moi et fiche moi la paix.

\- Que caches-tu avec Albus?

\- Rien du tout!

\- Tu mens mal Granger.

\- Oh nous sommes revenus au nom, Rogue.

\- Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs, s'il te plaît je pense que tu en fais assez, qui s'occupe d'Eden actuellement? Depuis que tu es revenue de ton coma tu es moins présente pour lui. La plupart du temps c'est l'elfe qui s'en occupe.

\- Arrête de tout mettre sur mon dos, j'ai en plus de l'éducation d'Eden, des choses à faire.

\- Ah oui et lesquelles? Tenta le brun.

\- Tu sais quoi? Cracha-t-elle, retourne dans tes cachots et demain va parler à Albus, c'est lui qui nous a mit dans cette situation, à lui de se débrouiller.

\- C'est trop facile Mia...

\- Parfait tu sauras te débrouiller avec ça, si c'est si facile. Bonne soirée Severus.

Elle se retourna, lui jeta un regard sans émotion et reparti à la salle sur demande sans ses fioles, elle ferait avec. Il se retourna et les jeta à travers la pièce.

* * *

Drago, Minerva, Dumbledore et Hermione s'étaient réunis dans le bureau directorial. La jeune femme avait décidé à régler le problème elle-même car après réflexion, Severus ne bougera pas ses fesses.

\- Albus il faut lui dire, le pria Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas vous savez comment il est, il le prendra très mal.

\- La faute à qui, c'est au moment qu'ils s'entendent à nouveau qu'il faut lui dire, je vous l'avais dit de le faire dès le début! précisa Mac Gonagall.

\- Je sais tout le monde peut faire des erreurs Minerva.

\- Avec ces deux là vous en faites souvent, vous ne prenez pas compte de leur sentiments, de ce qu'ils ont fait pour vous, ils sont un couple ils ont un enfant, précisa la vieille femme.

Albus se frottait le visage et jouait avec sa barbe, son regard n'était plus aussi étincelant qu'avant.

\- Parfait Hermione, allez chercher Severus, il est retourné dans ses quartiers.

Elle quitta le bureau du directeur, elle se dirigea à pas soutenus vers les cachots, arrivée devant la porte de Severus, elle n'osa pas frapper. Elle reprit son souffle et se détendit, frappa. L'ainé se demandait qui pouvait bien venir encore lui polluer son air, il ouvrit à la volée. La jeune femme retint son souffle.

\- Ah, c'est toi que veux-tu? Cracha le maitre.

\- Bureau Dumbledore de suite.

\- En quel honneur?

Elle fit demi-tour sans lui répondre, il prit sa cape et la suivit quelques mètres en arrière. Elle n'avait pas envie de monter avec lui, il allait écouter Albus, tourner en rond dans le bureau pendant au moins dix minutes et hurler sur la concernée. Oui en effet! Autant qu'elle soit loin, une fois que son compagnon disparut de son champs de vision, elle se changea en animagus et se dirigea à Pré-au-Lard une bierreaubeurre lui ferait le plus grand bien, elle avait besoin de dépenser son trop plein de magie car en ce moment ce n'est pas ce qui lui manquait. Severus entra sans frapper, il se posa devant le bureau du vieux fou et jeta un regard froid aux personnes présentes dans le bureau.

\- Bon mon enfant assois-toi, nous avons à parler.

Severus leva un sourcil perplexe, quand Drago et Minerva s'assirent à ses côtés.

\- Pourquoi ma vie avec Hermione a toujours rapport avec vous deux ces dernier temps? Renifla t-il.

Le blond leva son regard noir de colère.

\- Parce que mon cher parrain, on se trouve toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment avec vous deux. Il se tourna vers le directeur et croisa ses jambes avec suffisance.

\- Severus, débuta Albus, ce que j'ai à te dire ne va certainement pas te plaire.

\- Comme depuis quinze ans maintenant, soupira le brun.

\- ça concerne Hermione, quand tu es parti rejoindre Tom ça faisait déjà quelques semaines que je m'occupais d'elle. Elle a en sa possession les fameuses cartes que je te parlais précédemment. Au moment de ton départ, elle était certes abattue mais à un moment donné ses pouvoirs ont comment dire? "Débordés".

\- Débordés?

\- Magie instinctive, sans baguette, un élément sur quatre, son animagus, la lévitation et une augmentation de force considérable. Quand elle était enceinte, elle m'a confié que votre lien était très sensible et précis, quand tu recevais des punitions elle les ressentait comme si c'était-elle qui les recevait.

La colère se lisait de plus en plus sur le visage du maitre de potions.

\- Je lui ai donc apprit la légimencie avec l'aide de Drago, mais cela a était des plus durs, elle savait où tu te trouvais, avec qui et parfois arrivait à entendre tes paroles. Elle ne savait pas ce que tu faisais par contre, mais parfois elle recevait des sortes de flashs. Heureusement, elle a trouvé la parade pour pas que tu t'en doute. Mais d'après elle, tu aurais le même type de pouvoirs. Comme tu es très bon en legimencie et en contrôle des sentiments, ils ne se sont jamais développés.

\- Donc elle a subi des punitions pendant sa grossesse, des nuits horribles à cause de moi et jamais j'en ai été informé. C'est pour cela qu'elle se conduit étrangement, elle m'en veut? Siffla Rogue.

\- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça et tu te détends s'il te plaît, Hermione m'en veux à moi et elle pensait qu'après mes explications, c'est toi qui lui en voudrait. Sachant qu'elle pouvait avoir ce genre d'informations je me suis servi d'elle pour en avoir le maximum. Je voulais savoir toutes tes actions, hum...je me servais d'Hermione pour t'espionner.

\- Et elle n'a pas refusé? Le Serpentard se leva d'un bond furieux contre sa compagne.

Drago se leva et vit rouge.

\- Maintenant Severus tu la ferme et tu m'écoutes, je t'ai dit auparavant qu'Hermione avait été à deux doigts de perdre Eden?

\- Oui je m'en rappelle.

\- C'est à cause du directeur, la condition pour qu'Hermione puisse avoir des cours de légimencie avec lui et de protéger Eden, c'est qu'elle fournisse ses informations en échange.

Le concernée était dos aux autres, Rogue le fusillait du regard.

\- Albus je vais me lever, rejoindre ma femme, parler avec elle, elle est plus importante que vos états d'âme, mais ne pensez pas que je tourne la page sur vous. Mais je peux vous dire que vous êtes aussi gangrené que Voldemort. Il se retourna et parti.

\- Là, Albus je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui vous avez récolté ce que vous avez semé!

Hermione était seule dans le bar, elle n'allait plus tarder à rentrer, Eden devait certainement dormir elle en profiterait pour s'entrainer. Elle sentait à nouveau son flux magique déborder. Elle avait tant travaillé pour se contrôler il y a deux ans mais depuis son coma tout avait resurgi et elle ne parvenait plus à faire barrière, mais s'entrainer seule n'était pas le plus pratique. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle fixa son verre " encore un pauvre ivrogne qui vient pleurer dans son verre". Quelqu'un prit la chaise en face d'elle et s'installa.

\- Hermione?

Elle releva rapidement ses yeux rougis et fatigués.

\- Je crois ma belle que l'on doit discuter.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, Eden m'attend.

\- Pas ce soir je l'ai déposé chez Harry. On a la nuit devant nous...

(*******)

Ginny arriva dans son lit après avoir couché les enfants, son mari la prit dans ses bras.

\- Harry?

\- Mmmm

\- Tu crois que si Hermione et Severus parviennent à faire équipe on pourra enfin être tranquille?

\- J'espère mon amour, car si eux deux ne le peuvent pas je sais pas qui pourrait le faire, je suis fort mais eux deux réunit ça peut être quelque chose de magnifique et de puissant. S'ils meurt c'est fini pour nous car les mangemorts peuplent le territoire avec leur magie noire trop rapidement, maintenant dors pense pas à tout ça je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime Harry.

(*******)

\- Mm. Tu veux un verre Severus ?

\- Oui, je veux bien.

Hermione fit signe au serveur. " Deux whisky avec glaçons" le serveur lui fit signe qu'il avait compri.

\- Je présume qu'Albus a dû te raconter ma trahison envers ta personne, il a bien dû en profiter avec toi dans le bureau pour vider son sac de culpabilité.

\- Minerva et Drago étaient présents.

Elle releva son regard surpris et rassuré, ferma les yeux.

\- Ils m'ont expliqué le lien que tu avais avec moi et le chantage qu'il t'a fait subir, mettant en jeu la croissance d'Eden..La jeune femme éclata en sanglot, elle posa sa tête et gémi. Il s'installa à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fais subir Mia..

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, j'ai développé une magie trop sensible, j'étais connecté à toi comme jamais, je ressentais, voyais et parfois entendais ce que tu faisais. Albus voulais m'aider mais à la condition que je lui rapporte ce que tu faisais. Je me suis sentie bête et garce de te faire ça. J'étais enceinte et Eden était ma priorité, je suis désolé excuse-moi je me sens mal de t'avoir fait ça.

\- Ce n'est rien calme toi, ils m'ont tout expliqué je sais que tu n'avais pas le choix, mais pourquoi avoir prit autant de distance avec moi ces derniers jours?

\- Car je ne contrôle plus mes pouvoirs à nouveau, j'ai failli blesser notre propre fils la nuit dernière car en plein sommeil j'ai eu une crise et mon élément s'est déclenché, je ne contrôle plus rien à nouveau et ça m'inquiète. J'avais peur que tu ne me regardes plus de la même façon après qu'Albus t'es tout raconté.

\- Je t'avoue que j'étais en colère mais Drago m'a expliqué une partie qu'apparemment Albus aurait laissé de côté délibérément. Aller viens rentrons, il y a des choses que tu devras m'expliquer demain, mais là il est temps de dormir tu ne crois pas?

\- Si rentrons!

Dans l'allée de Pré au lard ils marchaient côte à côte, Severus était pensif, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Il se tourna et fixa Hermione, elle était en sueur et pâle.

\- Severus, je crois que je vais avoir une...

Il couru vers elle et la prit dans ses bras à temps, avant que son corps ne touche le sol, elle venait de s'évanouir.


	16. Chapter 16

Reviews:

\- Sombral Griffondor: Niak Niak! Oui encore une coupure maudite, j'adore! Oui, en effet avec tout ce que prépare Albus dans l'original, je suis sûr également qu'il est aussi perfide et manipulateur que dans mon histoire! Mais ils ne l'ont pas montré, ce n'est pas un saint, en tout cas j'arrive pas à le représenter autrement! Je suis heureuse que ma coupure t'est satisfaite hihi! :-)

Sarinette60: Au plaisir!

Et grand merci à Nir3htys pour la correction de mon chapitre et supporter mais plus horribles erreurs!

* * *

Un oeil puis l'autre, autant de lumière ne présageait rien de bon! Elle ne se rappelait pas de tout. Le bar, l'arrivée de Severus puis le trou noir. Pomfrey allait la tuer, l'abus de potion énergisante améliorée n'est pas bon pour son corps, elle aurait dû sans douter. Elle sortit de sa léthargie, l'infirmière avait dû forcer sur la potion de sommeil sans rêves. Un plateau avec son petit déjeuné l'attendait, à la vue des aliments elle avait des hauts de cœur.

\- Ah! Miss Granger, vous voilà enfin réveillée. Pomfrey s'approchait déjà du lit de la patiente.

\- Quelle heure est-il Pompom? demanda Hermione.

\- Il est huit heure du matin, mais rassurez-vous, votre état sera revenu à la normale pour cette après-midi, la rassura-t-elle.

\- Que m'est-il arrivé? J'avoue j'ai pris des remontants donc je pense connaître la cause de mon état. Elle baissa son regard prête à recevoir la réprimande.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça, cela en effet n'est pas des plus intelligents, je pensais que vous étiez plus raisonnable. Qui plus est la prise de ce genre de potion ne vous a pas aidé à faire plus attention sur votre état Hermione, lui expliqua Pompom.

\- Je sais qu'au point de vue de mon rétablissement par rapport au Sectumsempra ça n'a fait que masquer les effets et que...

\- Aucun rapport avec ça! L'interrompit la vieille femme. Je pensais que vous le saviez Hermione!

\- Savoir quoi? La griffondor ne comprenait plus rien de la situation.

\- Hermione vous êtes enceinte d'un mois. L'infirmière s'inquiéta du mutisme de la jeune femme. Hermione? Vous vous sentez bien?

Les larmes aux yeux elle leva son regard.

\- Comment puis-je tomber enceinte avec la pilule moldue ?

C'était la panique pour elle, comment allait-elle faire? Elle ne voulait pas tout recommencer comme avec Eden. Sa nervosité eut raison d'elle, sa peur coula à flots. Se retrouver seule à nouveau, vivre un accouchement sans personne. Elle calcula rapidement on était en mars donc pour...Décembre.

\- Voyons ma chérie, ne vous mettez pas dans un état pareil, cela peut arriver avec la pilule, la potion ou même le sort de contraception, si vous êtes enceinte, c'est que cet enfant devait arriver. De toutes façons, Severus sera à vos côtés.

Elle releva son visage soudainement.

\- Oh, mon dieu Severus comment je vais lui annoncer? Il va être furieux.

L'infirmière rit.

\- Maintenant qu'il a changé, je ne pense pas qu'il le prendra aussi mal que ça et au besoin je serai disponible pour vous écouter, aller reposez-vous! Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, pour laisser Hermione reprendre ses esprits.

* Mia, tu es réveillée? Est-ce que ça va, je te sens paniquée!*

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Severus, je suis juste un peu désorientée, on en parlera tout à l'heure, veux-tu?#

* Oui, de toute façon je passerai te voir, avant de reprendre mes cours, repose-toi! Je t'aime*

# Moi aussi#

Puis elle coupa la discussion, elle devait réfléchir à la façon dont elle devrait lui annoncer.

A la fin de matinée Severus déjeuna et se dirigea comme convenu à l'infirmerie, une fois entré il constata que tous les lits étaient vides. L'infirmière vint à sa rencontre.

\- Que puis-je pour vous Severus?

\- Je viens rendre visite à Hermione.

\- Mais elle est déjà partie, son état ne nécessite pas de la garder plus longtemps, l'informa-t-elle.

\- Son état? S'inquiéta Rogue.

\- Rassurez-vous bon sang, aussi stressés l'un que l'autre, c'est à elle de vous expliquer. Alors dehors, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter!

\- Et où est-elle? Siffla Severus.

\- Dans la salle sur demande pour l'entraînement de l'armée, Rémus est venu la chercher tout à l'heure à la demande d'Albus.

Il se retourna aussi vite qu'il était rentré en claquant bien sûr la porte en passant. Ce qui fit râler Pompom.

\- Toujours aussi grincheux celui là et après on se demande comment ils font pour être ensemble, je crois le savoir maintenant.

Le maître des potions rouvrit la porte.

\- Je vous ai entendu vieille chouette! Siffla-t-il.

\- DEHORS, JE VOUS AI DIT PAR MERLIN! Elle était hors d'elle, comment pouvait-il se permettre d'écouter aux portes, espion un jour espion toujours pensa-t-elle. Cette remarque la fit sourire. " Même pas capable de voir ce qu'il a autour de lui, quand il ne s'agit pas de mission".

Rémus et Hermione discutaient sur les points à voir pendant les entraînements. Les élèves s'entraînaient sur le sort " Expelliarmus", deux groupes étaient formés, le second effectuait des sorts de bases étant composé d'élèves entre la première et troisième année. Elle avait été ferme avec le directeur, suite à ces séances tout élève ne pouvant se défendre seul sera renvoyé chez lui ou au Square Grimaud. Elle ne voulait plus vivre la même chose que les frères Crivey, une fois la guerre fini ils avaient retrouvés leurs corps dans une salle de classe vide, le plus grand avait dû certainement défendre le plus petit mais n'y était pas parvenu. Une larme coula sur sa joue, Rémus posa sa main sur son épaule pour la soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Elle se leva et se rapprocha des élèves.

\- Bon vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui professeur Granger! Dirent-ils en chœur.

\- Pour commencer ici ce sera Hermione...

\- Et moi Rémus, proposa le loup.

Hermione le regarda étonnée.

\- Quoi? s'interrogea t-il. Après tout nous sommes dans la même galère et ce n'est pas les titres qui vont nous sauver.

\- Poursuivons, vous allez pour la plupart suivre ces séances pendant deux heures tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Ceux que je ne pense pas capable de se défendre et qui seront plutôt de la chair à canon, rentrerons chez eux! Expliqua la jeune femme.

Un élève leva la main.

\- Oui, Kévin?

\- Qu'est-ce que de la chair à canon?

La professeur rit de bon cœur.

\- Oui, Excusez moi, c'est une expression moldue, c'est le nom donné aux personnes que l'on est prêt à sacrifier à l'ennemi car ils ne savent pas se défendre. Ce que je veux éviter.

\- Rémus va se charger de vous attribuer par groupe de cinq des sorts que vous devrez connaître et manipuler parfaitement. Il lui est permis de sortir toutes personnes ne pouvant les réaliser correctement. Est-ce que tout est compris?

Ils firent tous oui de la tête.

\- Parfait commençons, proposa Rémus. Il se dirigea vers les élèves pendant que la Griffondor vérifiait certains documents que lui avait fournis le vieux fou de directeur. Quelqu'un emprunta les réseaux de cheminée, la jeune femme se tourna baguette en main.

\- Houla, ne soit pas si brusque comme ça, tu ferais presque peur à ton fils, s'exclama Harry.

\- Ah c'est toi! Tu m'as fait peur, s'expliqua-t-elle. Elle s'avança pour l'embrasser et prit son petit ange dans ses bras.

\- Maman!

\- Oh mon amour tu le dis parfaitement maintenant.

\- 'Ti 'Ny souria l'enfant.

\- Oui Mia, Ginny s'est amusé avec lui de lui apprendre plein de choses. Potter était gêné.

\- Vous avez bien fait, j'ai honte de ne pas être aussi disponible que je le souhaite, mais en ce moment c'est dur, je n'ai plus le contrôle sur mes pouvoirs.

Son meilleur ami perdit son sourire.

\- Depuis quand? Demanda-t-il.

\- Depuis mon coma, Severus en a été informé, je compte m'entraîner avec lui ce soir. Je vous remercie de vous être occupés de lui, c'est très gentil.

\- C'est mon rôle de parrain et de toute façon tu sais parfaitement que je serai toujours là pour toi. Il la prit contre lui et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Bon je vais retourner, mon bureau m'attend Princesse, j'attends de tes nouvelles par hiboux pour savoir comment ça s'est passé.

Elle haussa un sourcil perplexe, mais que voulait-il dire? Harry comprit.

\- Pour savoir si Severus a mangé la poussière, rit-il. Il entra dans la cheminée.

\- Arrête Harry, s'il t'entend tu es mort.

\- Trop tard, vociféra Rogue, Potter déguerpissez avant que je ne vous écrase! Le sombre maître venait de passer la porte de la salle sur demande, Hermione ne l'avait pas entendu.

\- Au revoir Mia.

\- Au revoir Harry.

La brune se tourna vers son compagnon.

\- Severus il plaisantait!

\- Moi aussi, Potter le sait donc ne t'affole pas comme ça! S'excusa le Serpentard en la prenant dans ses bras. Viens par là Eden, il tendit ses bras l'enfant ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre son père. Hermione s'installa à son bureau ne sachant comment entamer la conversation.

\- Hum Severus, nous devons parler.

\- Oui en effet c'est ce que Pompom m'a dit.

Hermione se tourna surprise.

\- Elle te l'a déjà dit? Tu le prends comment?

\- Je prends comment, quoi? Je ne comprends pas Hermione.

Elle baissa son regard sur ses mains, devait-elle être franche? Il s'assit sur le bord du bureau, Eden dans ses bras.

\- Eden, sais- tu ce que ta maman me cache? Plaisanta t-il.

\- Sev' ne te sers pas de ton fils pour ça! Râla la mère. Tu me jure que tu ne hurleras pas?

Severus se pinça le nez avec la main libre.

\- Qu'à tu encore fait? Souffla-t-il.

\- Je...je suis...enceinte bégaya-t-elle.

La main du Serpentard reprit la place sur son genou, il la fixait stupéfait.

\- Tu le sais depuis quand?

\- Depuis ce matin, je suis enceinte d'un mois environ.

-Donc pour décembre? Calcula Rogue.

\- Oui tout à fait.

\- Tu aurais pas pu attendre un mois, non! Sa voix ne montrait aucune colère. Mais les yeux de sa compagne s'embuèrent. Ne pleure pas mon ange, je voulais juste dire que tu aurais du attendre un mois, tu aurais accouché en Janvier pour mon anniversaire.

\- Ah, pour ça? J'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas cet enfant. J'ai eu peur. Elle sécha ses larmes. Donc tu ne m'en veux pas?

\- Mais non Hermione ce n'est pas le meilleur moment, la guerre m'a écarté de mon premier enfant, je serais là dès le début pour le ou la seconde. La rassura t'il.

Elle se leva pour prendre son compagnon et son fils dans ses bras.

\- Je dois t'avouer Severus, que quand elle m'a annoncé que j'étais enceinte je n'ai pas pensé de suite à toi. Je me suis juste demandé comment j'allais faire à nouveau avec ma grossesse, puis Pompom m'a rassurée et j'espérais que notre vie on pourrait la faire à quatre, qu'en penses-tu?

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

Il regarda son fils.

\- Mais je pensais que de toute façon de mon côté c'était déjà clair, il va falloir que j'y remédie! Parce que ta mère à du mal à l'enregistrer, chuchota t-il à Eden. L'enfant rit.

\- Tu dis Severus?

\- Rien du tout, bon je n'ai pas cours cet après-midi, je m'occupe d'Eden, toi tu te reposes et t'en fais pas trop. Il l'embrassa.

Rémus se rapprocha d'eux, penaud.

\- Je vais la surveiller ne t'en fais pas et au fait Félicitation! Il serra la main à Severus.

La brune le regarda bouche bée.

\- Désolé Mia mais loup garou n'a pas que des avantages, j'entends tout donc oui, j'ai entendu que tu étais enceinte et je m'excuse de mon indiscrétion. Confessa-t-il.

\- Non ne t'en fait pas, de toute façon on l'aurait annoncé tôt ou tard. Se reprit la Griffondor.

\- Merci de garder un œil sur elle et bon courage je te dis à tout à l'heure Mione.

\- Oui au repas et ce soir on travaille à deux.

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu, on se voit tout à l'heure! Puis il quitta la salle.

Hermione enchaîna les classes toute l'après-midi, avec Remus, Pr Chourave, Flitwick et pour finir Drago. Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure que les élèves de septième année s'entraînaient. Elle était assise à son bureau aux côtés du blond.

\- Je me demande pourquoi Jefferson est ici?

\- Même si c'est un Serpentard il a peut être changé.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que mon intuition me dit! Siffla Granger.

\- Baisse le volume Hermione, ton pouvoir me crépite sur la peau, tu veux vraiment que ton enfant finisse cracmol maugréa son collègue.

\- Je n'ai rien fait d'extra Drago, il y a juste une protection face à nous je te dis qu'il y a quelque chose qui se trame. Expliqua la professeur de métamorphose.

\- Tu deviens comme mon parrain, il y a que vous deux qui parvenez à me foutre la trouille.

\- Je suis réaliste c'est tout c'est comme ça, oublie pas c'est aussi désagréable pour moi!

\- Je sais, mais avec les temps qui courent, avec ce genre de paroles ça me fait réaliser dans quelle merde on se trouve. Il croisa les bras.

\- Bon allons les voir avant que tu meurs de trouille Malfoy.

Il lui tira la langue comme un enfant. Drago se dirigea vers ceux qui avaient été signalé par les professeurs comme fort, Hermione vers ceux qui avaient besoin d'entraînements complémentaires.

Malfoy montait le ton mais Hermione n'en tenait pas compte, il saurait se débrouiller tout seul. Jusqu'à la détonation et le sort qui atteignit le mur près d'Hermione. Elle se retourna Drago avait volé en travers de la pièce et était hors service. Les élèves s'étaient regroupés de l'autre côté de la salle Le Serpentard était au centre, le regard voilé. L'impérium se dit-elle, il lui lança un Sectumsempra, elle para.

\- Alors sale sang de bourbe tu ne veux plus y goutter une seconde fois, pourtant les balafres doivent bien te réussir, ricana le vert et argent

\- Jefferson qu'est ce qui vous prend? Elle se tourna vers l'un des septièmes année. Va voir Drago! Ordonna-t-elle. Il s'exécuta, Jefferson se tourna vers lui, Hermione fit un geste vers l'élève qui traversait la pièce et le sort de Jefferson ricocha.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle est forte la sang de bourbe, mon maître veux ta mort cracha t-il.

\- AVADA KED...

Une silhouette noire apparue devant elle pour la protéger.

\- Damnātĭo ! Un vent parcouru la salle et Jefferson disparu.

Severus était fou de rage, un élève sous impérium dans Poudlard, comment? Il se tourna vers Hermione elle était pâle.

\- Ca va aller Mia? Tu es pâle.

\- Oui, tout à fait c'est ton arrivée qui m'a surprise et heureusement rien que de protéger les élèves ça m'a vidé!

\- Tu peux les libérer? Sourit-il.

\- Oui, j'avais oublié. Elle était confuse, d'avoir oublié son propre bouclier.

\- Occupe-toi de les lâcher, j'emmène Drago à l'infirmerie.

\- D'accord, Severus?

Il revint sur ses pas en levant un sourcil.

\- Tes pouvoirs se manifestent? Tu as utilisé une formule ancienne. Questionna la brune.

\- Je ne sais pas j'étais avec Eden chez Albus et Fumseck l'avertit qu'il se passait quelque chose ici et je suis venu automatiquement, je ne m'en suis pas aperçu.

\- On s'entraînera pas ce soir, du moins moi et on en parlera.

\- Bien sûr, aller sor- les ils vont devenir fous, en désignant le fond de salle.

Elle baissa la tête en piquant un fard. Elle relâcha le bouclier et s'excusa. Ils n'étaient pas en colère et la remercièrent chaudement.

\- Rentrez à vos salles communes et ensuite allez manger.

\- Bien professeur, bonne soirée.

\- A vous aussi, elle leur sourit.

Elle s'installa quelques instants, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était à elle qu'on s'en prenait. Il était temps que cela se finisse car elle ne se voyait pas vivre avec deux enfants et un perpétuel danger derrière chaque mur. Elle soupira, se leva, prit sa cape, éteignit les bougies dans la salle et entra dans la cheminée.

\- Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle disparu.

Les professeurs, Drago, Astoria, Harry et Ginny et Fudge étaient tous présent. Le directeur avait préféré se réunir autre part qu'à Poudlard, apparemment les murs avaient des oreilles. C'est donc le square Grimaud qui accueille la réunion.

\- Il faut trouver une solution Albus, on ne peut pas laisser les mangemorts prendre possession de nos élèves comme ça, surtout qu'ils vont tous finir en enfer, s'emporta Minerva.

Severus fit la grimace, en effet avec la formule qu'il avait utilisé ils n'étaient pas près de voir revenir Jefferson.

\- Le ministère ne vous en tient pas rigeur Rogue. Rassura Fudge.

\- J'espère bien, renifla le concerné, il s'agit tout de même de ma femme, j'ai fais ce que bon me semble.

Le manque de remord ne percuta pas le ministre. Hermione serra la main de son compagnon et lui sourit pour le remercier.

\- Bon reprit Albus, cela fait plus d'une heure que nous sommes présents, donc comme convenu nous serons tous vigilants au premier écart d'un élève on l'isole par sécurité. Vous Hermione, faites attention vous ne resterez plus seul, vous serez toujours accompagnée d'un professeur. Elle souffla, mais n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

* Non, je peux te dire que le choix tu ne l'a pas et Eden restera en permanence soit avec toi, moi ou un collègue. Hors de question que mon fils soit gardé uniquement par un elfe, ils ne sont pas assez fort pour le protéger, fin de la discussion*

\- Oui, Albus.

\- Parfait, donc la réunion est terminée, rentrez tous et passez une bonne soirée.

Au même moment Pompom apparut dans la cheminée.

\- Albus venez vite, il y a eu un accident c'est urgent...L'infirmière pleurait.


	17. Chapter 17

**Franchement je suis impardonnable, merci à Pussy de m'avoir prévenu de mon énorme erreur, j'ai publié le chapitre 18 avant le 17...même mon beta doit se tirer les cheveux donc pour me faire pardonner je vous publiele 17,18 et la fin. Bonne lecture**

* * *

Les professeurs arrivèrent rapidement à l'infirmerie. Pompom les attendait au milieu de l'allée centrale en pleurs. Dumbledore s'inquiétait car au grand jamais, il avait pu voir cette vieille femme dans un tel désespoir.

\- Que se passe-t-il ma chère? Demanda Dumbledore une fois arrivé devant le lit, entouré par le rideau blanc.

\- Quand vous êtes partis, n'ayant aucun élève à soigner, j'ai regagné mes appartements...et...et j'ai trouvé un élève blessé, dans un état grave. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

Elle s'effondra en larmes dans les bras l'ancienne directrice adjointe. Dumbledore fit signe à Severus de le suivre pour examiner le corps. Les autres professeurs patientaient, discutant les uns avec les autres, trouvant des explications plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres. Le directeur et le professeur quittèrent le chevet du défunt. Aucun des deux ne montraient leurs sentiments, les blessures étaient affreuses en effet l'infirmière ne pouvait strictement rien faire, la mort était inévitable pour ce jeune homme, présent au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

\- A première vue, il a était torturé...par les méthodes de Voldemort, avança Severus.

Tous les mangemorts étaient formés par le Lord lui même, pour la torture, les poisons mais l'amusement surtout. "Savoir comment torturer le plus longtemps possible sa proie sans la faire mourir", livre pour les nuls by Tom Jedusor. Lui même a dû y passer et franchement l'apprentissage qu'il avait reçu est encore resté gravé dans sa mémoire. Des personnes, il en avait fait souffrir, même lors des entraînements, le maître des potions revint au moment présent. Minerva et Hermione étaient choquées, quelqu'un était entré dans Poudlard mais par quel moyen? Et quand?

\- Que va-t-on faire? S'empressa Mac Gonagall.

\- Les élèves passeront dès ce soir les nuits dans la grande salle et le jour ils seront cantonnés dans leur salle commune ou en cours sous la surveillance d'un membre de l'école expliqua-t-il.

Severus observait le vieux fou, s'il prenait de telles décisions, c'est que quelque chose se tramait. Il tenait délibérément les autres professeurs dans l'ignorance. Mais pas Severus, lui qui avait côtoyé les deux camps et les connaissait aussi bien l'un que l'autre, il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un imbécile pour lui Albus était un grimoire ouvert.

\- Mes chers amis, reprenez vos activités, on décidera demain de la nouvelle organisation. Minerva, Hermione, Severus dans mon bureau je dois voir certaines choses avec vous, tout de suite!

Ils circulaient sans bruit dans les couloirs, Hermione était en retrait. Elle suivait machinalement sans vraiment prêter attention à son environnement. Un éléphant serait passé qu'elle ne l'aurait point vu. Mais que pouvaient-ils me vouloir? Surtout à elle? Ses pouvoirs? Absurde, personne n'était au courant, à part ses amis proches. Suis-je vraiment un obstacle pour eux? Mais en quoi? Plusieurs nuits qu'elle se posait ces questions, auxquelles elle n'avait pu attribuer aucune réponse. Malheureusement. Severus s'arrêta pour l'attendre, elle ne le remarqua pas. Lui s'inquiétait pour elle, il l'observait, elle se parlait à elle même, répondant négativement de la tête à ses propres questions. Il sentait ses inquiétudes courir dans ses veines, ne pouvait se résoudre à remonter ses barrières, il avait besoin de savoir comment elle se sentait car elle gardait tout pour elle. Arrivé à la gargouille, elle sortit de ses pensées cherchant son amant du regard pour lui sourire.

\- Installez-vous mes enfants, proposa Albus.

Il fit apparaître du thé et des petits gâteaux, lança des sorts autour d'eux pour s'assurer une parfaite discrétion. Ce qui ne rassura guère Severus, mais renforça ses doutes.

\- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, j'ai reçu cette nuit un message de la part de Mac Nair qui apparemment a prit la relève, il nous menace d'une attaque imminente!

Hermione se voulait optimiste en apparence, elle avait pesé le pour et le contre de cette bataille. Mais avec le peu de soutien qu'avait Poudlard, la seule issue était la mort. Albus regardait tour à tour les trois sorciers, puis son regard s'arrêta sur Hermione.

\- Ils me veulent moi en échange? C'est cela Mr le directeur. Ce dernier n'osait répondre.

\- Par merlin répondez vieux fou, s'énerva le Serpentard.

\- Calme-toi Severus, tenta le barbu.

\- Je ne peux pas surtout quand ma femme est en jeu, vous l'avez déjà assez fait souffrir, vous êtes capable de la jeter dans la gueule du loup à nouveau. Il était hors de lui.

Hermione posa sa main sur celle du vert et argent, tout en regardant Minerva qui savait parfaitement ce que la jeune femme allait faire.

\- Severus calme-toi, s'il te plait!

\- Non, je ne...

\- Si tu va te calmer tout de suite. Son ton était froid comme l'hiver.

\- Albus, ce qui va être clair entre nous, Minerva prendra notre fils au moment voulu elle le cachera j'ai toute confiance en elle pour ça. Ce soir je vais réunir Drago, Harry, Severus et moi même. Vous trierez dès ce soir les élèves pour que d'ici un mois ceux qui ne peuvent se battre partent d'ici. Chaque professeur se rapprochera des clans qu'ils devaient rallier à notre cause, il est temps de tout mettre en place. Car ils n'auront pas un seul cheveu, ni de Severus ni de notre fils et encore moins de mes proches, est-ce clair pour vous ou dois-je le répéter? Siffla Hermione.

\- Miss Granger vous devez savoir...

\- Je n'ai rien à savoir de vous mr le directeur, ma question était rhétorique elle n'attendait pas de réponse de votre part. Elle se leva et quitta le bureau. Severus réfléchissait, Il se tourna vers Minerva.

\- Que va-t-elle faire d'après vous? demanda Severus.

\- Elle va utiliser ses pouvoirs, si elle fait cela je vous recommande de l'épauler et de développer le plus rapidement les vôtres mon ami, vous en aurait besoin tous les deux et pour nous tous.

Ils se tournèrent vers Albus, qui n'avait prononcé aucune parole depuis que la jeune femme était sortie, il se leva à son tour monta à l'étage de son bureau sans un regard pour ceux qui étaient encore présents. Granger de son côté récupéra son fils dans leur appartement. Elle remercia la petite elfe qui s'occupait d'Eden, après vérifications elle savait pourquoi Severus les avait laissé sans surveillance, il n'avait pas la baguette légère sur les sorts de protection. La nuit était à son apogée, mais son passage chez Harry était impératif. Elle prit le réseau de cheminée et arriva dans le salon des Potter, le concerné l'attendait déjà dans le salon toutes lumières éteintes. Elle lui demanda pourquoi il n'était pas couché. Il répondit qu'il savait ce qu'il se passait, il le sentait. Ginny avait préparé machinalement le lit d'Eden le soir même, elle se doutait de son arrivée en pleine nuit. Le balafré prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le monta dans la chambre le coucher pour qu'il finisse tranquillement sa nuit. Ils discutèrent pendant une heure puis Hermione lui expliqua son entreprise. Il avait déjà prévenu Drago par cheminette, la guerre s'approchait il se devait d'anticiper pour aider son amie, les semaines à venir seraient difficiles ne sachant pas quand et où aurait lieu la bataille. Ils passèrent chez Drago qui les suivit à Poudlard. Ils se regroupèrent tous les trois dans la salle sur demande pas besoin de prévenir Severus il savait qu'elle était revenue. L'animagus chat et le serpentard entrèrent peu de temps après, tout le monde savait comment cela se passerait sauf Severus.

\- Comment allons-nous procéder? Elle allait et venait d'un coin de la salle à l'autre. On va d'abord déclencher les pouvoirs de Severus n'ayant pas de danger graves et imminents sous la main, on le fera par partage de pouvoirs. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Tu es folle? demanda le blond.

\- Quand j'aurai besoin d'un commentaire de ta part Drago, je te le ferai savoir. Je serai derrière Severus, vous face à lui, vous lancerez d'abord des sorts mineurs puis de force croissante. Si son pouvoir ne s'enclenche pas je l'aiderai.

\- Mia, je ne suis pas d'accord, gronda Severus, ce genre de manœuvre sera autant dangereux pour toi que pour le bébé.

\- Je sais mais je n'ai pas le choix, moi ce n'est pas grave mais pour le bébé je vais faire mon nécessaire pour le protéger.

\- Tu es sûre?

\- Oui sûre, lui sourit-elle.

\- Moi je ne suis pas d'accord, persévéra Drago.

Hermione leva son regard vers lui, il fut tétanisé, les pouvoirs d'Hermione reprenaient le dessus et en détachant chaque syllabe, elle lui dit clairement que s'il n'était pas content la porte de la salle sur demande se ferait un plaisir de s'ouvrir. En conséquence, il se leva et quitta la salle.

\- Hermione on a besoin de lui! Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça.

\- La preuve que non, on devra faire avec, aller tout le monde debout!

Ils se placèrent comme la brune avait indiqué précédemment. Severus renvoyait chaque attaque avec une telle nonchalance que cela en était affligeant.

\- Minerva, Harry , plus d'entrain! Je vais jamais y arriver j'ai l'impression qu'il se balade au clair de lune. Les deux concernés étaient déjà en sueur.

\- Ou alors c'est vous qui manquez d'entraînement, souffla-t-elle. Elle se déplaça juste derrière eux. Stop! Reculez! Ordonna-t-elle.

Ils ne se firent pas prier. Elle tapa dans ses mains, un souffle balaya la pièce les bougies s'éteignirent et la cheminée également plongeant la salle dans le noir absolu. Elle changea de position dans le silence et pria son meilleur ami et Minerva de faire de même.

* Je vais partager ma force cela va décupler les vôtres, pas un mot, tout en silence.*

\- Hermione, que fais tu? Demanda Severus. Aucune réponse, ça sentait le traquenard, il sera sa baguette et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il n'entendait rien du tout, mais sentait le pouvoir de sa compagne survoler la salle.

* Aller, maintenant*

Les sors fusèrent de part et d'autre de la salle, jamais au même endroit. Ce n'était plus une balade et là, ils pourraient enfin arriver à quelque chose. Severus évitait, roulait se protégeait, le balafré lui prenait un malin plaisir à en faire voir à son ex-professeur de potion.

\- Hermione cela ne sert à rien, je ne ressens rien!

* Stop, silence*

\- Vous faites quoi, je commence à en avoir marre! S'énerva Rogue. Il avait arrêté tout mouvement, lassé. Les flammes vertes apparurent laissant entrer différentes personnes.

\- Qui est-ce Hermione?

\- Je ne sais pas du tout qui c'est! Harry, Minerva ça va?

\- Oui Hermione. affirma Minerva, mais je n'aime pas trop ce qui se passe.

\- Moi, non plus confirma Harry!

\- Lumos, tenta Rogue. Mais rien, ce n'était pas logique, quelle idée de s'entrainer dans le noir.

\- Ahhhh! Hermione hurla, lâchez moi bon sang.

\- Mia, tu es où? Lâchez-la! La colère s'intensifiait mais toujours rien de plus pour Severus. Pourtant sa compagne ressentait les impulsions, il y était presque par Merlin, il ne cherchait même pas à le ressentir. La lumière se ralluma, des mangemorts étaient présents Hermione à genoux près de l'un , il lui tenait les cheveux en arrière dans une position très inconfortable.

\- Alors Severus on ne porte pas plus d'attention à sa douce, faire des bêtises dans le noir ce n'est plus de votre âge tout ça, pour déclencher un pouvoir que monsieur n'a même pas. Les hommes en cape, rirent.

\- Comment sais-tu cela Mac Nair? Tu as un espion ici dans le château? Gronda le Serpentard.

\- Mais je sais tout ici, tu ne le sais pas encore? Et toi sale sang de bourbe, ta mort me ferait le plus grand des plaisirs, mais j'ai encore besoin de toi, de vous deux, dégage! Hermione se redressa rapidement et rejoignit Severus.

\- Aller on va s'amuser un peu avant de vous massacrer!

Le combat s'enchaîna et en effet s'était à Hermione qu'ils en voulaient. Severus paraît tous les coups, Minerva et Harry en aide à leurs côtés. La rouge et or, paraît, renvoyait, mais ne se servait pas de ses pleins pouvoirs volontairement. Un éclair rouge se dirigea vers elle, Severus l'attira contre lui l'entourant de sa cape pour la protéger.

\- CRUENTUS! Enfin voilà ce qu'elle attendait de sa part. Merlin! Il en aura mis du temps. SECTUMSEPRA! Les mangemorts tombaient les uns après les autres. INCENDIO! Le feu se propageait à une trop grande vitesse autour du dernier mangemort. Hermione prit peur, il ne fallait surtout pas le tuer.

\- Non, Severus, Stop arrête ce n'est pas Mac nair, c'est Drago!

Le serpentard tourna son visage vers elle.

\- C'est une plaisanterie? Vous trouvez ça drôle? Pourquoi vous avez fait ça, je l'aurais tué si tu ne m'avais pas prévenu.

\- Hermione, pitié arrête ça! Drago était en panique, il était encerclé. Le sort AGUAMENTI n'avait aucun effet, le blond testait différentes protections mais le pouvoir de Severus les avalaient toutes. La brune se plaça à proximité du feu, leva ses mains et aspira.

\- MODERO! Le feu tourbillonna, diminua et s'éloigna de Drago, les flammes disparaissaient petit à petit. La fatigue la submergea, elle se sentit vaciller, la terre tournait et la salle disparaissait peu à peu.

-Mia! Severus arriva à ses cotés et prit le relais. Elle le laissa finir et partit dans un coin de la salle en sueur pour vomir son dîner. Elle n'en pouvait plus, tout tanguait. Le serpentard libéra le blond avec difficulté, mais y parvint tout de même. Il chercha sa compagne du regard, appuyée contre le mur ses genoux cédèrent elle se retrouva à quatre pattes au sol. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, attrapa ses cheveux et de son bras droit encercla son corps pour la soutenir.

\- Ça va Mia? S'inquiéta-il.

\- Ca peu aller, tu as tellement donné de force à ton élément que je parvenais pas à le modérer. Je suis fatiguée!

\- Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène?

\- Tu ne t'aurais pas donné la peine de tester tes limites, ce qui te permet de déclencher ton ou tes éléments, souffla-t-elle.

\- J'aurais pu tuer Drago! Tu te rends compte?

\- C'est bon Severus, j'étais là, je ne t'aurais pas laissé le tuer voyons! Son bras fléchit elle manqua de peu de s'effondrer sur le carrelage. Il la redressa pour qu'elle s'appuie sur son torse, ensuite Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Comment te sens-tu Mia? S'inquiéta Rogue.

\- Mieux, rassure toi le bébé aussi il était protégé dès le début. C'est ce qui a vidé aussi rapidement mes réserves de magie.

Il l'installa sur un fauteuil qui apparu. Pendant ce temps Harry et Minerva rangèrent la salle sur demande. Le serpentard s'excusa auprès de Drago. Malfoy lui indiqua que s'il devait poursuivre les entrainements, il ne serait plus le cobaye. Ils rirent tous les quatres, Hermione les avaient abandonné pour les bras de Morphée. Severus la prit dans ses bras, enveloppé dans sa cape et regagna leur chambre, il la déshabilla et la coucha, s'étendit à ses côtés et colla son torse contre son dos pour l'entourer de ses bras, il la rejoignit parmi les songes. En pleine nuit, il se réveilla les draps à ses côtés étaient froids, il se redressa, personne! Il se leva et fit le tour des pièces, la salle de bains étaient éclairée. Il frappa et entra, elle était assise près des toilettes une potion dans la main, sa tempe gauche posée sur le mur carrelé à côté d'elle. Elle n'entendit pas son compagnon entrer, ce dernier s'avança face à elle et s'accroupit, il posa délicatement sa main sur le genou d'Hermione, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

\- Hermione!

\- Sev...

Il toucha son front.

\- Mia tu es souffrante? Ou ...

Elle leva la fiole sans lui répondre, orange avec une douce odeur, un anti vomitif.

\- D'accord, juste des nausées. Sourit-il.

Elle lui répondit positivement par un hochement de tête. Il lui prit la fiole des mains et l'aida à boire, elle eut un haut le coeur mais ne le recracha pas.

\- Tu es ici depuis combien de temps? demanda Severus.

\- Trop longtemps pour te dire que je me suis gelé les fesses sur le carrelage. Elle tenta de se lever, son compagnon fit de même et l'aida. Ils prirent le chemin de la chambre où la brune se jeta dans le lit, son amant s'installa à ses cotés, la couvrit.

\- Severus, tu crois que l'on va réussir?

\- Nous avons toutes nos chances, tant qu'Eden, le petit et toi vous parvenez à rester vivant c'est le principal pour moi. Aucune réponse. Il tourna son regard, elle était endormie, il la serra contre lui. Cette sorcière avait définitivement emprisonné son coeur.

Elle cherchait la plus belle des plumes, une envie d'offrir un cadeau à Severus. Hermione avait hésité entre une plume, une cape et un nouveau nécessaire d'ustensiles à potion. La jeune femme l'une d'entre elles, blanche avec des mèches noires et argentées une pure merveille, le vendeur arriva juste derrière elle.

\- L'avantage c'est que vous n'avez plus besoin de plusieurs plumes, vous pensez à la couleur désirée et elle change seule.

\- Dans ce cas là, elle sera parfaite vous pouvez l'emballer. Merci.

Elle sortir de la boutique et percuta une grande silhouette pas inconnue pour elle.

\- Mia, ça fait deux heures que je te cherche.

\- Severus? Mais que fais-tu là?

\- J'ai croisé Drago, je voulais savoir comment tu allais, il m'a indiqué qu'il te cherchais également. Je te signale Hermione, que tu n'es pas censée sortir sans accompagnement, gronda t-il.

\- C'est bon, je ne suis plus une enfant, je sais me défendre par Merlin. Je pense qu'en ce moment on en fait assez et que se dégourdir un peu ne fait pas de mal.

\- Ils te cherchent, veulent ta peau, tu es enceinte, dois je te faire un dessin? Il était énervé. Elle soupira.

\- Je n'ai plus l'habitude de vivre en communauté, j'ai vécu seule parfois j'ai besoin de l'être à nouveau. Eden me manque mais je le préfère en dehors de Poudlard, je réfléchis à nous aussi.

\- Je sais, mais pour le moment on n'a pas le choix. Je te préfère certes enfermée dans le château, qu'à la merci de n'importe qui, rentrons tu vas finir par attraper froid.

Arrivés au château, ils se séparèrent, Severus gagna le bureau d'Albus et Hermione frappa à celui de Ginny. Elle souhaitait prendre un thé avec la jeune femme dans la salle sur demande pour être plus tranquille. Elles longèrent tranquillement les couloirs et croisèrent Astoria furieuse.

\- Astoria, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? S'inquiéta la brune.

Son amie l'observa et fondit en larmes. Hermione la prit dans ses bras.

\- Viens boire le café avec nous, cela te fera du bien.

Une fois installées confortablement dans un monticule de cousins, où elles étaient sûres de ne pas réussir à se relever elles discutèrent.

\- Que se passe-t-il avec Drago ma chérie? Demanda Ginny.

\- J'ai étais voir Drago pour lui annoncer que j'étais enceinte, la seule chose qui à su me répondre c'est: et? Tu te rends compte, il s'en moque. De plus, il est distant c'est comme ci nous étions amis et pas amants, il se conduit étrangement et perd la mémoire.

\- Astoria, il ne réalise pas, avec la guerre on est tous en train de penser à autre chose, il est fatigué, perdu et il a peur pour toi. expliqua Granger.

\- Il aura tout le temps de réfléchir, ce soir il dormira ici, je ne veux pas le voir au manoir. J'ai besoin d'être seule. Quelle sotte je suis, c'est déjà le cas depuis quelques jours.

La rouqine rit, elle imaginait déjà la tête de son ami quand il apprendrait son interdiction de rejoindre le lit conjugal, les deux autres femmes rirent également.

\- En tout cas, reprit Hermione, ce ne sera certainement pas moi qui lui dirai.

\- Je peux Astoria s'il te plait? Mme Potter faisait littéralement la moue pour avoir cette chance.

\- Tu sais que tu es une traitresse avec tes amis Ginny? Fit faussement outrer la brune.

\- Je sais et c'est ça que j'adore!

Elles burent leur thé tranquillement, c'était jour de repos aujourd'hui.

Les semaines défilèrent, aucune nouvelles des mangemorts, en effet ont était fin mai, pas si imminente que cela leur attaque, Dumbledore s'était bien moqué d'eux. Tout était près, les entrainements continuaient, Hermione ne voyait plus ses journées passées. Son état général s'était amélioré, plus de crise de tétanie, mais en parallèle sa grossesse la fatiguait énormément et pourtant elle n'était qu'au début, elle ne voulait pas s'imaginer en novembre. Drago était de plus en plus de mauvais humeur et avec sa femme cela ne s'améliorait pas, il passait son temps à grogner sur Hermione, mais uniquement elle. Les élèves étaient déjà répartis, certains renvoyés chez eux, d'autres au Square et ceux pouvant se battre étaient restés à Poudlard. Au moins une bonne chose de faite, la bataille était attendue. La jeune femme se leva de son bureau la dernière classe de la matinée venait de partir, elle prit sa cape et regagna la grande salle pour le déjeuné. Deux tables avaient étaient laissées, mélangeant les maisons, hormis les Serpentard en bout de table, restant dans leur monde ce qui fit soupirer la brune. Jamais ils ne parviendraient à une entente parfaite des maisons, elle arriva face à la table des professeurs prête à monter sur l'estrade.

\- GRANGER!

Elle se retourna surprise vers la grande porte en chêne massif, pourquoi Drago l'interpelait de cette façon que lui arrivait-il encore? Elle avait fait trop de bruit ou dérangeait monsieur pour X raisons.

\- Qui a-t-il Drago? Souffla la jeune femme.

-De quoi je me mêle Hermione, tu ne sais donc pas t'occuper de tes affaires, comme d'habitude. Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle et pointa sa baguette sous son menton. Elle l'observait, mais de quoi il parlait?

\- Ne fais pas l'ignorante, tu t'es permise d'aller voir ma femme pour lui dire de me quitter!

\- N'importe quoi, pourquoi j'irai faire ça? La colère montait, il l'accusait pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait.

\- Pour faire ta maligne, miss je sais tout, tu n'es qu'une sang de bourbe après tout, DOL...! hurla Malfoy.

\- PROTEGO! AGUAMENTI MAXIMA! Le blond fut surprit et n'eut pas le temps de riposter, il avait oublié un détail Hermione pratiquait la magie sans baguette. Il fût projeté et assommé au mur dehors de la salle. Mais quelle mouche l'avait piquée? La brune fit disparaitre l'eau aussi rapidement qu'elle avait coulée. Son pouvoir se répandait dans ses veines, elle se dirigea vers lui, il revenait à lui et se redressa avec peine. Le vent soufflait dangereusement dans les couloirs. Les professeurs se levèrent incrédules par rapport à la scène que cela soit du côté de Granger comme de Malfoy, ils étaient devenus fou.

\- Severus, calmez-là bon sang, Elle perd le contrôle elle se sert de deux éléments à la fois, elle en avait qu'un jusqu'à maintenant. Le concerné s'élança vers elle, baguette en main.

\- ISOLARE! Une bulle encercla Hermione, la coupant du monde le vent se calma. Le sortilège lui était venu sans effort, sans y penser ses nouveaux sorts lui paraissaient naturels. Il se tourna vers Drago qui tentait de partir le plus loin possible, Severus était fou, on s'en prenait pas à sa femme sans raison. PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! INCARCEREM! Il s'approcha en grandes enjambés, s'abaissant vers le blond pour vérifier son regard, l'impérium il s'en doutait il y avait un espion dans Poudlard, la peur lui prit ses entrailles, qui? Et depuis quand?

Hermione était à genoux, elle transpirait et fermait les yeux elle en avait plus que marre, il fallait que cela s'arrête sa patience atteignait les limites.

Une voix s'éleva de la bouche Drago, malgré le sort son visage parvenez à s'articuler. " Lors de la prochaine pleine lune, la noirceur du monde s'étendra sur le triumvera. Seuls les fondateurs permettrons à la lumière d'étendre ses ailes".

Dumbledore et Minerva n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, une nouvelle prophétie! Mais quel Triumvera? Severus et Hermione s'observaient, mais qu'allait-il encore leur arriver?


	18. Chapter 18

Triumvirat (troïka en russe) est un terme qui à l'origine désignait une fonction de la magistrature romaine composée de trois hommes. Ensuite il fut utilisé pour décrire l'alliance secrète ou publique de trois personnalités (politiques ou militaires) de poids égaux qui s'unissent pour diriger. Le mot vient des génitifs latins trium signifiant « trois » et virum signifiant « homme ». Cita Potter.

\- Mais cela ne veut rien dire! Harry tournait en rond dans le bureau de Severus.

\- Chéri, il doit y avoir une explication, c'est juste que nous l'avons pas encore trouvée! Tenta la rousse.

\- Potter, écoutez votre femme, elle semble beaucoup plus intelligente que vous. On a su cela il y à peine une heure on va procéder à des recherches, proposa Rogue.

Ginny tourna son regard vers son amie.

\- Hermione, tu ne dis rien!

\- Non, je pense à Drago, il n'a vraiment pas de chance, il est dans la même galère que nous, je tue son père sans plus de cérémonie et il se fait posséder. Bailla-t-elle.

\- On ne peut rien y faire, à part aller dans la grande salle, les élèves ne vont plus tarder à s'y coucher pour la nuit, se leva Severus.

\- Nous allons rentrer Harry et moi, je vais passer chez ma mère récupérer les enfants, veux-tu que je viens avec Eden demain?

\- Non, surtout pas je ferais un saut chez toi demain, je préfère qu'il reste en dehors de Poudlard pour le moment. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il se trouve en danger.

\- Parfait préviens-moi quand tu passes demain, pour que je laisse l'accès à la cheminée.

La Griffondor lui fit signe de tête pour son accord. Le couple rouge et vert accompagna les Potter au grand Portail de Poudlard. Les deux tourtereaux gagnèrent la salle.

Les élèves étaient classés par maison, pour un souci de sécurité avec les Serpentards depuis l'épisode Malfoy. Ce dernier avait regagné son manoir, ne se souvenant de rien depuis le dernier mois, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Depuis le début de l'imperium, il avait participé a plus de cinq ou six réunions de l'ordre, coté confidentialité il y avait mieux. Dans le coin de la grande salle, Albus et Minerva discutaient, Severus, lui passait entre les élèves, la salle était plongée dans une semi pénombre, la cheminée permettait que la salle ne soit pas engloutie entièrement pas les ténèbres. Severus entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il sourit, Hermione venait d'entrer, il se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, je suis passé voir Eden, il va bien on lui manque.

Severus soupira.

\- J'en doute pas, il y en a plus pour longtemps après on sera une vraie famille.

Elle posa sa main sur la poitrine du Serpentard, sa tête la rejoignit, il l'enlaça et embrassa le sommet de sa tête.

\- Je vais faire un tour pour voir si on n'a oublié personne et s'il n'y a pas d'intrus dans nos couloirs.

\- C'est dangereux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas je vais promener ma panthère, elle a besoin de se dégourdir les pattes, qu'elle en profite dans deux mois, je ne pourrais plus me transformer.

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas très raisonnable, je t'accompagne.

Il se tourna vers son mentor.

\- Albus, Hermione et moi-même allons faire un tour pour voir si tout va bien à l'extérieur.

\- Parfait, faites attention à vous.

Ils regagnèrent le couloir principal pour se diriger vers le parc de Poudlard. Tout était calme, trop calme, pas de bruits d'animaux de la forêt, pas de cris de centaure. Les deux protagonistes se regardèrent, se transformèrent. Ils arpentèrent doucement la forêt, un courant magique caressait leur fourrure, Severus grogna, Hermione feula, leur poil s'hérissait. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, vraiment rien. De loin, ils aperçurent de la lumière et des hommes. Ils avancèrent à pas de velours, sans bruit évitant chaque branche morte.

-..." ..moldu"...attaque...

Ils n'entendaient pas clairement, pourtant il leur semblait que cela les concernait. Soudain, Hermione marcha sur une branche le bruit raisonna les mangemorts étaient aux aguets, elle garda la patte levée, le loup baissa ses oreilles pour signaler son mécontentement, elle lui montra les crocs. Les hommes encapuchonnés continuèrent leur discussion. La jeune panthère reprit sa respiration et grimpa sur une énorme racine d'un vieux chêne, ce qui lui permettrait de faire moins de bruit.

\- Grey back ça fait deux jours que nous sommes là!

\- Je sais abruti mais nous n'avons pas le choix, plus aucun endroit n'est sur pour nous, ils n'ont même pas remarqué que tous les animaux ont désertés l'orée de la forêt interdite.

\- On aurait pu se trouver un autre endroit, que près de ses incapables et sang de bourbes.

\- L'avantage, rit Greyback, c'est que étant déjà dans l'enceinte du château, ils ne savent toujours pas comment on a possédé Malfoy et par quel moyen on est entré pour tuer le moldu.

Severus regarda sa compagne, en fronçant les sourcils autant que son corps de loup lui permettait.

\- De toute façon reprit le loup-garou, on les attaque au levé du soleil, le problème sera réglé lorsque l'on marchera dans leur sang. Ils vont être surpris de me savoir vivant, ils pensent que Severus m'a déchiqueté alors que c'était l'autre abruti!

Severus paniqua.

# Hermione, on rentre immédiatement #

\- Vous êtes sûrs ?!

\- Non, Albus je rêve qu'ils nous attaquent, donc là je vous mène en bateaux! MAIS BIEN SUR QUE JE DIS LA VERITE!

\- Regroupez les élèves, j'avais prévenu Beaux-bâtons, ils ne devraient plus tarder à nous rejoindre!

\- Plus on est de fou, plus on rit, cracha Rogue.

La Griffondor observait Severus, son angoisse montait elle le sentait, mais elle ne savait pas dire si c'était la sienne ou celle de son compagnon.

\- On va se calmer, on va réfléchir, appelez Harry, Drago et tous les anciens qui souhaitent nous rejoindre, on n'aura pas le choix. Trancha la brune.

\- J'espère, souffla Severus, j'espère. Je vais ramener toutes mes potions à l'infirmerie par sécurité.

\- On va réveiller les élèves, il nous reste huit heures avant l'aube, autant se préparer dès maintenant. Je vais envoyer un hibou au ministère pour qu'ils nous envoient des Aurors. Albus regagna son bureau.

Hermione soupira.

\- Faites le plus rapidement possible Albus, murmura Rogue. Le Serpentard partit dans un tourbillon de cape suivit d'Hermione.

Dans les cachots, Rogue rassemblait toutes sortes de potions, de plantes, de livres, de parchemins.

\- Severus, tu es stressé, respire.

Il leva son regard vers elle.

\- Tu plaisantes, comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Tout le monde est en danger, ainsi que ma femme et mon futur enfant. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas te cacher...

\- Hors de question.

\- Quel tête de mule, femme, tu es insensée.

\- Je ne suis pas une lâche, c'est tout siffla-t-elle.

\- Te rends tu compte que nous savons toujours pas qui compose le triumvirat.

Hermione était gênée.

\- Je sais qui c'est.

Il l'observa le regard orageux.

\- Toi, moi...

\- Cela fait deux, Mia, et tu ne m'apprends rien de plus.

-...et Eden!

Il secoua négativement la tête.

\- Non, non, non...pas notre fils! Il suppliait.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix Severus.

Le concerné, le visage blême s'assit brusquement sur sa chaise et baissa sa tête, le visage face á son bureau.

\- Et comment?

\- Ca je ne le sais pas encore! Avoua la jeune femme.

Pourquoi rien ne se passait normalement? " Je suis maudit" psalmodia le maître des potions.


	19. Chapter 19

Bon voilà la fin de ma fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus et que la publication des trois derniers chapitres me pardonne à vos yeux, sachez que j'ai une nouvelle en cours d'écriture, mais j'attend un peu pour la publier et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaire. Bonne lecture!

* * *

«» pensées de Severus

"" pensées d'Hermione.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait penser cela? Demanda Harry.

\- Posez la question à votre amie Potter. Severus leur tournait le dos, les bras croisés, son regard dirigé vers le parc et la forêt interdite.

Le survivant savait parfaitement que sa meilleure amie avait fait des recherches, la solution ne la contentait pas pour autant. Mais il l'interrogea tout de même du regard, lui aussi voulait des réponses.

\- Le triumvirat qui peut être composé avec nos deux pouvoirs combiné, ne peut être qu'un partenaire de sang. Notre second enfant n'est pas encore de ce monde, il ne reste plus qu'Eden! J'en ai parlé á Albus, il a vérifié si cela avait déjà était vu et apparemment un des premiers directeurs a connu un couple ayant les mêmes dispositions.

Le serpentard ne concevait pas le fait de se servir de son sang pour en faire couler d'autres. Il s'était toujours débrouiller pour éviter la mort d'innocent il comptait continuer dans ce sens. Il en était hors de question qu'Eden participe, tant que lui était vivant! Foi de Severus Tobias Rogue!

\- Non, quoi? Demanda la brune.

\- Non, mon fils ne mettra aucun pied dans cette bataille, je ne perdrai rien, ma vie peut-être mais pas ma famille, siffla t-il.

Le balafré passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille. Hermione tourna son regard vers lui, avec espoir d'un minimum de soutiens.

\- Je ne m'opposerai pas à son avis, Mia, je sais ce qu'il ressent, on ne vous l'a pas encore dit, mais Ginny ne participera pas non plus, tout comme Astoria.

Le sombre maître se tourna vers Potter et le gratifia du regard, Hermione, elle le fusillait.

\- Elle est enceinte, Mia, je ne vais pas la mettre sur un champ de bataille, expliqua Harry.

\- J'y serais bien et cela ne m'empêchera pas de mettre mon enfant au monde dans quelques mois! t-elle.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie et de ta famille Mia, ce n'est pas mon problème, Ginny reste ma femme et Eden mon filleul. Leur sécurité m'importe plus que ce que toi tu penses! Nous avons toujours le choix. Je n'ai jamais était en accord avec ton compagnon, mais là je me range de son côté. Son ton montait rapidemment.

\- Merci Potter, je comprend Mia, elle a trouvé la solution pour vaincre l'ennemi, mais il faudra employer autrement l'arme en question, c'est-à-dire nous! De toute façon, il me semble que le problème est résolu, Eden n'a même pas de pouvoirs, il ne sera d'aucune aide! Plaisanta Rogue.

\- J'ai compris Sev, on s'arrangera autrement! On trouvera autre chose, soupira la jeune femme.

Harry joignit ses mains, en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et posa son menton.

\- Revenons aux anciennes méthodes, système D on improvisera comme nous avons toujours fait ma belle. Proposa l'élu.

Rogue toussa pour éclaircir sa gorge.

\- Plus le choix, il ne reste plus que trois heures avant leur arrivée.

Les élèves étaient debout, certains s'entraînaient à nouveau, d'autres attendaient patiemment que le moment arrive. Les effectifs de beaux bâtons étaient restreints, une dizaine d'aurore, la famille weasley au complet et les habitants de Pré-au-lard étaient présents. Hermione priait pour que cela soit suffisant mais elle n'y croyait pas spécialement, Severus et elle même devront assurer le principal de la bataille, surtout elle, la plus visé. Elle attendait, campée sur ses jambes, les bras croisés, sa baguette dans la main gauche, le regard en direction du parc. Rien ne laissait penser qu'ils viendraient de part ce côté là ou d'endroits diverses du château. Une main se posa sur son épaule, mais cette fois-ci il n'y aurait ni dispute, ni gifle, son regard croisa celui de son aimé, redevenu serein et implacable.

\- A quoi penses tu mon ange?

\- Je ne pense pas, expliqua t-elle, je sonde les alentours pour les sentirs, mais rien pour le moment, soupira t-elle.

\- Ils arriveront bien assez tôt, rassure toi, on ne se quitte pas, nous sommes plus fort ensemble ne l'oubli pas! Souffla le serpentard.

Elle lui sourit, il essayait de la rassurer elle se montrait positive et assurée en apparence, mais nous étions très loin de cela en vérité.

\- Viens Mia rentrons! Il l'enveloppa contre lui dans sa cape et la fit entrer dans la grande salle.

Les lumiéres apparaisaient au loin, les voluptes de fumées noires se posaient sur chaque colonne en gré massive présente dans la cour d'entrée de Poudlard, Severus et Hermione attendaient à la terrasse juste au dessus de l'entrée, ils avaient un devoir de protection. Greyback se matérialisa suivit d'une cinquantaine de mangemorts.

\- Albus, Albus! Tu te résignes enfin à reconnaître notre supériorité.

\- Je souhaite juste que le monde sorcier comme moldu, soit enfin tranquille et que je puisse ainsi prendre ma retraite.

\- Tu risque de la prendre plus rapidemment que tu ne le penses vieu fou sénile.

\- Certainement pas! Tonna la voix de Severus.

le mangemort leva le regard, son sourire était partiellement denté. Le professeur affichA un sourire de dégout, ils étaient vraiment répugniants.

\- A te voila mon cher, ramène nous ta femme et vous laissera en vit.

Une raffale de vent balaya la cour, épargant les professeurs qui bloquaient l'entrée, les mangemorts essayaient de se maintenir en place.

\- Touche un seule cheveux de ma femme et je te garantit que tu te retrouvera au fond du lac.

\- Quitte mon château, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues je vous l'avez déjà dit, il me semble, cette fois nous seront pas aussi docile que la fois dernière gronda le directeur.

Hermiona prit fortement le bras du serpentard, qui l'interrogea du regard.

\- tu ne sens pas?

\- Sentir quoi Mia?

\- Le froid pardis!

Le maître des potions s'avanca sur la terrasse.

\- DETRAQUEURS! Hurla t-il.

Le combat commenca, certains élèves sortirent, d'autre s'éparpillaient sans le château. Rogue ceintura Hermione, il sautèrent de la terrasse. La jeune fit un mouvement de poignet et fît apparaître un mur de feu emprisonnant deux mangemorts, un autre mouvement du poignet ils se consummèrent dans un ballet d'hurlement. Les professeurs prirent chacun une cible, les éléves également, d'autres étaient occupés essentiellement sur les détraqueurs. Severus monta les marches pour suivre Albus, il s'opposait Mc Field nouvelle recrue plutôt coriace. Son regard vu attirer sur la droite, Mlle Aboth était agonisante sous le baiser d'un détraqueur.

\- Especto patronum!

L'entité s'évapora, il s'approcha de la jeune fille.

\- Comment te sens tu?

\- Mieux, merci professeur.

Il tapota son épaule et sans alla. Il remontait le couloirs, oú était Albus par Merlin. Il passa devant la porte de la grande salle, un corps inanimé, enroulé dans une cape croisa son chemin pour s'écraser contre le mur á sa droite.

\- INFERNO! Un oiseau de feu s'élanca vers le corps, qui l'instant suivant n'existait plus. ET DE SIX!

« As tu vu Albus?»

" Tu crois vraiment que j'ai eu le temps de savoir où il se trouve?"

« Je ne le sens pas, il faut le protèger»

"Charges en toi, nous on s'occupe d'ici, va".

Il monta á la tour d'astronomie, les murs étaient en ruines, les carreaux avaient disparus, du sang était présent par ci par lá. Une fois en haut des marches, il tendit l'oreille.

\- Vous avez pervertit Severus, il a été corrompu par cette garce de sang de bourbe, qui va mettre au monde un second bâtard. Vous êtes parvenu á vos fins, vous frocotez avec vos éternels moldu. C'est votre fin, vous êtes trop vieux de toute facon, vous êtes désarmé.

\- AVADA KEDAV..!

\- Expelliarmus! Rogue avait était le plus rapide. DOLORIS!

Le mangemort hurlait, s'arrachait les cheveux. AVADA KEDAVRA! Il partagea son dernier souffle.

Le maître se tourna vers son mentor, le barbu s'était laissé glisser le long du mur, le corps marqué par le sectumsempra. Il s'agenouilla.

\- Severus,...va les rejoindre.

\- Non, je vous emmène près de Pompom.

Le directeur posa affectueusement sa main sur celle du plus jeune.

\- Tu sais de par mon état, que l'on ne peut plus rien faire pour moi, je suis gravement blessé, j'ai perdu beaucoup trop de sang, rejoins ta femme elle a besoin de toi. Laisse moi m'en aller!

\- On a besoin de vous!

\- Non, j'ai fais mon temps, cette école à besoin d'un directeur comme toi. Lève- toi et va t'en!

Severus se tourna.

\- ACCIO, baguette d'Albus. Elle se dirigea vers lui, il la rendit à son propriétaire. Tenez, en cas de besoin !

\- Merci, mon ami! Souffla faiblement le vieil homme.

Le serpentart reprit l'escalier à la moitié de sa descente, un son lui coupa le souffle, celle de la baguette de son mentor roulant sur le pavé. Il était partit! Une détonation se fit entendre dans la grande salle, il redoubla d'effort pour allonger ses foulées.

Beaucoup d'élèves étaient blessés, d'autres morts ou agonisant. La brune était dos à Drago, essouflée, en sueur. Elle faisait face à tous les assailant, distribuant les tortures cuissantes ou les renversants tout simplement avec ses pouvoirs. Les élèments étaient réservés en recours. Une explosion eut lieu, Drago eut le reflexe d'allonger son amie et de se mettre contre elle dos à la détonation, essayant de protêger le bébé. La chute fut tout de même violente, coupant le souffle à la jeune maman, elle réouvri'mt les yeux toujours au sol, son compagnon en face d'elle. Drago était déja debout faisant barrage, Severus lui parlait mais elle ne l'entendait pas, elle était assourdit. Son audition revenue.

\- ...a va?

\- Oui, aide moi à me lever. Il se leva et tandis sa main.

\- Severus attention! Hurla Mac Gonagall à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Le concerné fit barrage de son corps par réflexe, mais recu un doloris, il glissa sur le carrelage. La griffondor leva son regard noir d'encre son pouvoir avait prit totalement le dessus.

\- MORTAL TEMPORIS! CE sort avait pour but de détruire de l'intérieur le corps de la victime, qu'il elle était figée. La ca commence à m'agacer!

Mac Gonagall était en peine, blessée, les aurores étaient sous entrainés la moitié était déjà morte. Il ne restait plus que les septième années au combat et les plus jeunes qui soignaient, entravé ou prenaient en traitre les ennemis comme ils le pouvaient. Un partisant surgit devant Hermione, elle l'esquiva et lui redoublait d'effort, elle parait, ripostait mais la fatigue pointait, prise d'un vertige elle se trouva assise au sol, trop faible pour se servir de ses èlèments. Rogue se leva libèré par Chourave qui avait abattu le mangemort qui le torturait à couo de Doloris et de Crucio. Il arriva aux cotés d'Hermione, ils le savaient ils n'en sortiraient pas vivant.

Ginny arpentait de long en large la demeure Potter, Eden hurlait depuis maintenant une heure à gorges déployée. La rpusse pleurait également se sentant totalement désarmé par rapport à la détresse de ce petit bonhomme. Il demandait ses parents, jetait tous les jouets à portée, refusant de manger. Ce qui affolait d'autant plus la jeune femme , c'est qu'elle ne pouvait plus le lâcher, en effet depuis dix minutes une multitude d'objet voyageait à travers de la pièce cassant carreaux et compagnie. L'enfant avait déclarait ses pouvoirs en réaction du danger entourant ses parents. Il se calma, elle profita pour le mettre dans son parc et couru dans le bureau d'Harry pour demander à Astoria de la rejoindre pour l'aider. La blonde arriva.

\- Tu plaisantes?

\- Je te jura, il m'a retourné tout le salon, viens voir.

Elle arrivérent dans le salon, la paniqua gagna leur visages elles regardèrent partout!

\- Ginny, il est oú?

\- Je ne sais pas mais nous avons un gros problème sur les bras!

Le mangemortles fixait, le sourire carnassier et les yeux flamboyants.

\- Enfin, on vous a, donc c'est ca la grande peur de Greyback, pathétique! Je vais m'amuser avec vous comme jamais. Vous allez me supllier de ne pas vous tuer, surtout toi ma jolie quand je vais m'occuper de ton moufflet, tu perdera la vie qu'après. Il brandit sa baguette vers elle, prêt à attaquer, ce qu'il fit.

\- PROTEGO MAXIMA!

Drago se joignia a eux, ainsi qu'Harry, Mac Gonagall et les dizaines de professeurs encore debouts. Un duel opposait d'un coté le bien, de l'autre le mal avec une barrière de protection.

\- Ma! Ma! Hermione se retourna.

\- Par merlin, Eden que fais tu ici? Elle couru le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait transplané directement près de ses parents, assis à terre. La mère vint aux cotés de Rogue, elle le questionna du regard. Les opposants attaquèrent en choeur la barrière ce qui déstabilisa Severus. Eden hurla, les attaquants furent projetés dans le fond de la salle. Greyback se leva avec difficulté, furieux.

Severus avait l'impression de perdre la tête, ne l'avait-il pas tué?

\- Tu n'es plus mort, Greyback?

\- Potion de métamorphose, c'est un de mes abrutis de sous fifre que tu as tuée. Ca te laissait pensait ainsi que nous étions plus faible, mais c'est maintenant que tu te poses la question? pathéthique!

Les professeurs avaient combinés leurs forces avec celle de Severus, pour qu'ensuite il puisse, lui de son coté se consacrer à son pouvoirs avec Hermione. Ils se prirent les mains, leur fils entre eux deux, le vent montait dans la pièce et de l'eau se répendait sur le carrelage, les cheveux de la brune flottaient tout comme ceux de sa moitié, leurs pouvoirs augmentaient, leur fils se mit à pleurer, une boule d'énergie apparut autour d'eux.

\- Volo efficientiam vimque in usu posito magicae disciplinae habere...

Le pouvoir des entités

Contre-nous est tourné

Formant le cône de pouvoir

Combattons l'énergie noire

Chassons le feu par le feu

Que cette magie cesse, je le veux! "

Ils étaient dans leur bulle, plus personne les perturbait, leurs amis se reculaient, impressionnés ou paniqués, ne sachant ce qui se passait réellement! Un souffle important les désarçonna, les mangemorts eux s'élevèrent et leur corps se désagrégaient, hurlant comme des bêtes dans un abattoir, leurs cendres se répandèrent au sol balayé instantanément par le vent effroyable qui avait prit possession de Poudlard. L'énergie se dissipa doucement, les professeurs reprenaient leurs esprits, mais aucun corps á la place du couple et de l'enfant. Mac Gonagall étouffa un sanglot.

\- Ils sont morts? Tenta t-elle.

\- NON NON NON ce n'est pas possible, ils sont quelques part, il faut les trouver immédiatement s'égossila Potter.

Des pas se firent entendre. Severus arriva vidé de toute énergie avec Hermione dans ses bras, protégeant malgré son inconscience son fils. Il se laissa tomber á genoux, ils arrivèrent à son secours. Chourave prit l'enfant dans ses bras et Harry fit léviter son amie, Drago lui passa son bras sous celui de son parrain pour l'aider.

\- Potter dépêchez vous, elle est faible, vidée et le bébé est en danger, elle perd du sang. Par pitiè aidez la!

\- Je m'en occupe. Il disparut au détour du couloirs.

\- Que s'est il passé parrain?

\- Mon cher fils, nous a permit de réaliser la prophétie, mais il a tellement eu peur qu'il nous a transplané tous les trois dans la cour. Tous se regardèrent ébahis. Allons retrouver Hermione, j'ai besoin que Pomfresh me tienne informé. C'est que nous sommes enfin débarrassé d'eux.

\- Je vous rejoins à l'infirmerie je previens le ministère, annonca Minerva sans attendre de réponse.

Le lendemain, Hermione ouvrit les paupières, face á elle une chemise noire. En effet, elle était allongée sur le côté à l'infirmerie, un bras puissant encerclait sa taille, elle avait du se reposer contre le torse face à elle. Elle releva son visage, Severus étais endormi mais pas serein. Pompom arriva doucement derriére son compagnon et chuchota

\- Comment vous sentez vous miss Granger?.

\- Courbaturé et fatiguée. Que s'est-il passé?

\- Grace à Eden, les mangemorts sont morts, mais de peur il vous a fait transplaner, rassurez vous il n'a rien il dort. Par contre, vous jeune fille vous nous avez fait peur. Vous avez eu des complications suite à une chute certainement, un hématome s'est développé, vous avez transplané puis perdu du sang. Tout va bien maintenant le bébé n'est plus en danger,mais il va falloir vous reposer, dormez maintenant!

\- Merci, remercia la brune tout bas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle déplaca doucement le bras de son compagnon et sortit doucement du lit. Elle se dirigea vers le lit de son fils, il dû la sentir s'approcher il papillona des paupi ères, elle profita pour le prendre dans ses bras. L'enfant suca son pouce et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de sa mère.

Severus se réveilla, ne sentant plus sa moitié à ses côtés, remarquant qu'elle était au chevet d'Eden simplement couverte d'une nuisette verte, qu'il avait apporté à Pompom, il se leva, prit sa cape en velours et s'approcha furtivement de sa belle. Il la deposa sur ses épaules, et prit chaque pan du dit habit pour l'emmitoufler, la serra dans ses bras et embrassa ses cheveux.

\- Bonjour mon amour. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Bonjour mon ange, comment te sens tu? Pompom t'a donné des nouvelles pour le bebé.

\- Oui, tout va bien ne t'en fait pas tout est revenu dans l'ordre il va juste falloir que je me repose.

Il se pencha et prit sa femme avec son fils dans les bras, pour les remettre dans le grand lit Ils passèrent un peu de temps tranquilles. Dans l'aprés-midi les amis de la jeune femme lui rendèrent visite, Severus discutait avec Drago et Harry du décès d'Albus. L'infirmière arriva.

\- Mlle Granger, j'ai trouvé la cause de votre très grande fatigue en début de grossesse. Severus s'approcha du lit.

\- Vous allez nous dire ce qui se passe? S'impatienta Rogue

\- J'ai oublié de vous dire que hier pendant l'examen, j'ai fait fais une visualisation magique du bébé ...ou devrais je dire des bébés.

Un grand boum se fit entendre.

\- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit au début Pompom?

\- Tout simplement car j'en avais vu qu'un.

L'infirmière et Hermione rirent au éclat qu'en elles apercurent Harry redresser son mari en position assise et Drago l'éventait avec le journal.

La seule chose la plus importante pour elle, c'est que la vie sera plus tranquille et elle aurait enfin une vrai vie de famille!

FIN

Suite à la mort de Dumbledore, Minerva refusa de prendre la place de directeur, mais resta adjointe. Severus lui accepta espérant apporter à cette école le maximum de chance pour se reconstruire. Hermione mit au monde un 21 décembre, un garcon et une fille, Enora et Brian faisait le bonheur de leur grand frère. La jeune femme reprit son poste de professeur.

Le nouveau directeur demanda la main de sa tendre femme , elle put enfin devenir Mme Hermione Rogue!


End file.
